Hazing
by SparkleMichele
Summary: Can Nina and her line sisters complete the hazing task that was ask of them? Take selfies with a few members of Sons of Anarchy and bring back to campus a pair of underwear from a patch member? The girls entered the clubhouse set on completing the challenge but left as changed women.
1. Chapter 1

**Hazing**

**M/N: Michele's Note: Happy New Year to everyone! Out with the old and in with the new.**

**This is another quick one shot that was playing in my head. Hope you enjoy!**

Nina looked out the window of the van and wrinkled her nose as she watched a party in full swing at a garage called Teller Morrow. People were outside having drinks, laughing, dancing to loud rock music and doing blowouts on motorcycles.

"You want us to do what?" Nina asked making sure she heard her future soror Denise right.

"I want you, Stephanie and April to go into the bar and take selfies with at least three members of The Sons of Anarchy and each of you bring a pair of underwear from one of the members. It has to be an actual patched member wearing a cut." Denise repeated.

Nina's mouth fell open. She thought she had heard her right the first time but wanted to make sure. This was an outrageous request. Nina wanted to be a part of Zeta Eta Phi all her life as she was following in the footsteps of her grandmother, aunts and mom. She knew hazing was going to be tough but this was just ridiculous. Nina looked at Steph and April who had a frighten look on their faces. Nina was the oldest out of the three girls at the age of twenty-one. After she graduated high school, she opted to work a few years to save up money to get her own place and to attend her hometown of Stockton's only Historically Black College. She refused to be have outstanding student loans like her mom and other family members. Nina was the oldest freshman to pledge this year to the sorority and she found herself a little protective of the other girls on line.

"This is the last test to see if you are worthy to be Zetas!"

"How long do we have?" Stephanie asked.

"As long as it takes." Denise replied as she pulled out a wad of cash from her purse. "Here is money for a cab back to campus for April and Stephanie and enough to get you home Nina. It should be about seventy-five dollars but here is one-hundred and fifty just in case." Denise handed the money to Nina.

"What are the other girls going to do?" April asked pointing to the three other girls in the van.

"You don't worry about what they are going to do. Just worry about getting your challenge done!" Denise snapped.

Nina opened the van door and crawled out with Stephanie and April in tow.

"Good luck!" Denise yelled to them before the van door shut and they pulled out of the parking lot. The girls stood frozen in place for a few moments as they accessed their situation. How were they going to do this? It was well past midnight and here they were three Black girls walking into a white biker's bar.

"We can do this ladies." Nina said in reassurance as they headed through the crowd of people to the entrance of the bar. They got a few odd looks but for the most part no one paid them any attention.

They made their way into the crowded bar and found a small empty table with three chairs in the corner.

"Let's see if I can get us some drinks." Nina said before disappearing to the bar. Nina squeezed between two bleach blondes who were wearing shorts that barley covered their asses.

"Honey are you lost?" asked the heavier set blonde looking Nina up and down.

"Nope not at all. This is where you order and get drinks right?" Nina spat back sarcastically.

"I've never seen you in here before…are you sure you want to be at THIS bar?"

"I'm sure." Nina replied.

"What can I get you sweetheart?"

Nina looked over at the bartender with a smile. He was a heavyset guy with curly black hair wearing a pair of glasses that seemed too small for his face. Nina took note that he was wearing a cut. He seemed nice maybe she could get a selfie with him.

"Three tequilas please…Patron if you have it."

"Sure." He said with a smile. Nina sighed with relief that he didn't ask for three ID's. Phil wondered if the young lady was indeed lost as he poured her three shots.

"That will be twenty-four." He told her laying the three shots on the bar.

"Can you run a tab?" she said pulling out her Visa debit card. She might as well make the most of the night.

"Sure."

Nina handed Phil her card, grabbed the drinks, and headed back to the table. She found April and Stephanie taking selfies with two Sons. Damn they worked fast. Nina needed liquid encouragement before she even attempted to ask for a selfie.

"Nina! This is Kozik," April pointed to the blonde guy who was staring down at her breast. "and Quinn" she nodded to a mountain of a man wearing a black toboggan.

"Hey guys! Do you mind if I take a pic too?" she asked sitting the drinks down on the table.

"No not at all." Kozik said scooting over to Nina and grabbing her waist. Nina pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture with Kozik.

"You too Schwarzenegger" Nina said to Quinn referring to his massive size.

"So what brings you ladies here?" Quinn asked after Nina snapped the picture.

"Just blowing off some steam after finales."

"College girls huh?" Kozik said not taking his eyes off April.

"Yep." April said batting her eyes up at him. Nina thought she would have to be protective over Steph and April but these girls were straight flirting with the guys.

After the girls took their shots, Quinn and Kozik went and got the girls two more shots each. After a few minutes, Nina started to feel the effect of the Patron and decided she better stop taking shots. Someone out of the group needed to be responsible and it was not going to be Steph and April as Stephanie was sitting on Quinn's lap across the room whispering only God knows what in his ear and April was playing pool with Kozik and another couple throwing back shots. Nina sat back in the seat and pondered how she was going to get underwear from one of the Sons. April and Steph looked like they would be successful but Nina's chances were dim. Maybe she could ask the bartender.

Jax lit up another cigarette as he continued to watch the pretty black woman sitting by herself at a table in the corner. He noticed all three women as soon as they walked into the bar. They were hard to miss, as they were the only Black people in the whole bar. As he watched them throughout the night, he found himself focusing on the darker skinned one with a haircut that reminded him of his wife Tara's favorite actress Halle Berry. He did not understand why he was so drawn to her. He could not take his eyes off her. He wondered how they ended up in his clubhouse. He figured it must be a dare they were trying to complete. On occasion, they would get fraternities and sorority members in the bar from the colleges the next town over trying to see how the outlaws party. The club were pretty tolerant whenever the college kids dared to show their face. Depending on the guys mood they would sometimes give them a good show like a bar fight or drawing their guns on one another to scare the shit out of them. They enjoyed the opportunity to give them plenty of stories to tell about The Sons of Anarchy when they return to campus. Jax swallowed another shot, stubbed out his cigarette and walked over to where the young girl was sitting. He wanted to know her story.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

Nina looked up from her phone.

Nina successfully stifled her gasp when she looked up at Jax.

_Good God Almighty!_

Nina took in the man standing before her. He had intense blue eyes with blonde hair slick back stopping at the nape of his neck. His beard gave him a scruffy sexy appeal that caused Nina to shift a little in her seat.

"Sure." She mustered as nonchalantly as she could. _Damn he was fine!_

"Looks like your friends are having a good time." Jax said looking over at April who just won a game of pool and was dancing a victory dance.

"Yes they are."

"Why are you sitting over here by yourself?"

Nina shrugged her shoulders not really having an answer. She started to feel a little flush as she gazed at his gorgeous face.

"So what's the dare?" Jax asked absently scratching at his beard.

"Scuse me?" she asked as her eyes settled on his lips.

"The dare that brought you guys in here."

"Is it that obvious?" Nina asked with a grin. She knew the answer to her question it was pretty obvious.

Jax laughed. "I'm afraid so darling. You ladies are like three little raisins in a big tall glass of milk."

Nina burst out laughing from his comment. Realizing she probably was laughing to loud she covered her mouth with her hand.

"You shouldn't hide your smile….it's beautiful." Jax told her. "So what's the dare?"

"It not really a dare….we are pledging into a sorority and we have to get a couple of selfies from you guys and a pair of underwear."

Now it was Jax turn to bust out laughing. Nina could not help but to grin ear from ear as he tried to control his laughter. Tears were springing to Jax's eyes from laughing so hard.

"I know…I know…it's crazy." Nina said once he calmed down.

"Well where I come from that is called a dare…..and it is one hell of a dare! I saw you take pics with Kozik and Quinn and it looks like your friends might be well on their way to nabbing their underwear. How are you going to get a pair of boxers or tighty whiteys."Jax asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"The bartender seemed nice. I was going to ask him." Nina said as she looked back at Phil.

Jax looked over Nina's head at Phil.

"Yeah…Phil it pretty cool. He might give you his underwear." Jax had another fit of laughter. "How about I go ask him and get you another shot…what were you drinking?"

"Patron" Nina answered completely forgetting she decided to stop drinking for the night.

Jax was back in a couple of minutes holding a small tray of six tequila shots. Nina's eyes grew big as he sat the tray on the table.

"Oh God no. I can't drink all that."

"We're going to take shots together." Jax said putting three full shots in front of her and three in front of him. "My name's Jax." Jax reached over to shake Nina's hand.

"I'm Nina." She said grabbing his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Nina. You ready?" Jax lifted up a shot.

"Yep." Nina picked up her glass and they took all three shots to the head. As Jax put his last shot glass down on the table Nina noticed his wedding ring.

_Ahhh damn!_ _Why did he have to be married?_ He was so damn sexy and she was honestly hoping he could be her first white boy kiss. If she was going to crossover to the white side, he was the perfect specimen to crossover to.

"Do you mind if I take a selfie with you?" she asked.

"Not at all." Jax smiled.

Nina got up and started to scoot down a little to Jax sitting positon to snap a picture when he pulled her on his lap.

Nina yelped and laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Nina brought her cheek to his and snapped a couple of pictures.

"Let me see?" Jax asked taking her phone to look at the pictures. _Damn they actually looked good together. She even photographed beautifully._ Jax thought as he stared at the photo. Nina frowned as she watch him look at the photos. _Did they come out wrong?_

"Is it ugly?" she asked trying to look.

Jax shook his head.

"Not at all." He said handing the phone to her.

"Wow these came out good." Nina said a little shock that she photographed so well next to him.

"Yeah they did." Jax whispered as he looked at Nina. Nina felt his intense gaze and looked up from her phone at him. She needed to get off his lap. Jax was reluctant to let he go as she got up and sat back across from him.

"Nina!" April ran up to the table nearly knocking it over, squat down and put her arms around Nina's neck for a hug. Her long kinky twists fell into Nina's face. "Me and Kozik are leaving."

"What?!" Nina snapped pushing April's hair out of her face.

"I'm going to Kozik's. He's going to drive me back to campus." April slurred.

"April that's not a good idea."

"She will be fine. I will take care of her." Kozik said grabbing April by the waist lifting her up to a standing position. Jax saw the worried look on Nina's face.

"Kozik, give Nina your phone number and address." Jax told Kozik.

"No…..it's still not a good idea."

"Nina don't be a party pooper! I am grown and can do what I want!" April said her voice rising at Nina.

"Fine!" Nina said raising her hand in surrender.

"I promise nothing will happen to her." Kozik told Nina as his face became serious to show Nina he meant what he said. Kozik gave Nina his phone number and address and to put her mind at ease. He even had her call his phone so she can see it was really his number.

"I'll be fine. It's him you should be worried about cause I'm about to ride his ass all night long." April whispered to Nina before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Be careful." Nina told April before Kozik pulled her away.

"I will." April yelled back.

"She will be alright with Kozik. Now if she was leaving with Tig that guy over there," Jax pointed to a guy with who had two ladies sitting on his lap. "I would be worried."

As Nina turned to look across the room at Tig, Jax took the opportunity to really soak in her beautiful features. She had beautiful high cheekbones, a perfect shaped nose, almond shaped eyes and gorgeous pouty lips that caused his cock to twitch as the image of her lips around it flashed through his mind. He knew he should not be thinking about her as he was with Tara at home no doubt wondering if he would come home tonight. The fight they had that morning was pretty intense and he left the house pissed off and chose to ignore all her calls. He just was not in the mood to talk to her. He was in a foul mood all day until Nina had walked through the doors of the bar. She was like a breath of fresh air to him. Something different from the norm that he was surrounded by day in and day out.

"Jax?"

Jax snapped back to reality and lazily moved his eyes from her mouth to meet her gaze. He smiled to himself as he thought it was a good thing she could not read his mind because he had graduated from thoughts of her sucking him to thoughts of her brown limbs wrapped around his waist as he was fucking her.

"Where is the restroom?" Nina asked grabbing her purse. She needed to freshen up.

"Right through that door the second door on the right."

"I'll be back." She said getting up.

"I'll be here." Jax said smiling up at her. Nina stood for a second to gather her wits and slowly walked to the bathroom. She was buzzing hard and did not want to trip and fall. Jax looked at her ample bottom as she departed from the table. He watched her as he looked down the hall and turned around and walk back to the table.

"There is a long ass line." She pouted.

Jax got up and extended his hand to her.

"Come with me."

Nina grabbed his hand and followed through the door and instead of taking a right where the line to the bathroom was he made a left and opened the door to a room.

"You live here?" Nina asked looking at the bed and then back up at Jax.

"I use to. You can use the bathroom in here."

"Thanks."

Nina walked to the bathroom and stumbled a little just before she got through the door.  
"You alright?" Jax asked rushing up behind her.

"I'm fine." Nina said looking back at him. She was mortified she tripped in front of him. She quickly shut the bathroom door, cut on the bright florescent light and looked at herself in the mirror. She had practically chewed off all her lipstick and her mascara was starting to smudge. Nina quickly peed, flushed the toilet, pulled up her underwear and jeggings, washed and dried her hands. Smoothing down her hair Nina started to reapply her makeup. Throwing the makeup back into her purse, she noticed a couple of Summer's Eve cleansing wipes. Nina looked at herself again in the mirror. _Don't even think about it…he's married! _Nina could not help but notice the way Jax was looking at her the entire time he was sitting with her at the table. Not to mention the rise she felt when she was sitting on his lap.

He wanted her and she really wanted him. _Well….just in case. _Nina thought as she pulled out a wipe and pulled back down her underwear and pants. A girl can never be too fresh.

Nina opened the door to find Jax standing in front of the door. Nina noticed he had taken off his cut and his sneakers. Jax walked up to Nina, grabbed her face and cupped her beautiful face in both of his hands. Nina stared in his blue eyes that was blazed with passion…. he was devastatingly handsome.

"Nina I want you." He whispered against her lips.

"Then take me." she whispered back as all her morals flew out the window.

"I can only offer you tonight…nothing more. Do you understand?"

"Yes." she sighed as she reached up for his lips.

Jax leaned down and captured Nina's lips. His warm, wet tongue darted in her mouth as he sucked on her bottom lip. Nina was getting weak in the knees as Jax devoured her lips. Jax needed to get her to his bed and lifted Nina up and wrapped her legs around him as he walked her to the bed. He gently laid her in the middle and took off his white t-shirt and jeans. Nina was in awe of his muscular chest. As Jax pulled off both of Nina's sandals and jeggings she took the opportunity to rid herself of her shirt. Jax stood at the foot of the bed and marveled at beautiful body. He gazed down at her dark, bronze complexion. She was purely exquisite as she looked up at him in just a black, lacy bra and panties.

"You are so beautiful." He told her.

Nina smiled as she got up from the bed and decided to take matters into her own hands. She pulled his boxers down and wrapped her hands around his hard erection. Jax's manhood throbbed in Nina's grasp as she got down on her knees. Nina slowly took Jax in her mouth and she felt him buckle a little as she moved up and down him lavishing the way he tasted. Jax spread his tone legs wider and slightly bend his knees to give Nina better access to every inch of him and she greedily took him all in. Nina took him further into her mouth, letting the tip of his head tickle the back of her throat. Nina devoured Jax with each long stroke of her mouth as she sucked him. Nina felt Jax tremble a little just before he pulled away and jerked her off her knees.

"Lay down." He demanded as he shoved her onto the bed, pulled her panties down and spread her legs open. Nina let out a loud moan as Jax tongue found her aching clit. Teasing her with his tongue, he flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth on her clit. Nina was beside herself as she grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his head into her for more pressure. Jax happily obliged as he slid two of his fingers inside her and sucked greedily on her.

"So wet." He murmured against her clit as he sucked and fucked her with his fingers. Nina felt an orgasm rising as she grind her hips against his fingers and mouth.

"Oh God!" she moaned as the wave of orgasm course through her body. Jax eagerly sucked all the juices that spilled from Nina. As Nina tried to catch her breath, Jax lifted up with a serious and focus expression on his face. He was far from done with this chocolate beauty. He pulled her bra straps down as Nina lifted herself up for him to unclasp the back. In seconds, the bra was sailing across the room and Nina hoped she could find it later. Nina tasted herself on his lips as he opened her mouth with his tongue and kissed her passionately. Jax bended down and kissed her neck and worked his way down to her breast. He tasted her nipples eagerly as he licked and sucked each mound. Jax's hot breath hissed against her wet skin as he kissed, licked, and sucked her chest, stomach and thighs. The sound of Jax licking and tasting her body sent shivers up and down Nina's body. Nina had been with only three men in her lifetime and they had never taken the time to devour every inch of skin like Jax was doing. Nina gasped aloud as Jax made his way back to her breast and softly bit her nipple.

"Don't move." Jax told her before planting a soft peck on her lips. _Where was she going to go?_ She thought as he leaned over, opened the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a condom. Jax sat back on his legs as he ripped open the foil wrapper, threw it on the floor and pulled the thin latex over his throbbing cock. With an open mouth kiss to Nina's neck, Jax open her legs wider than before and pushed into her. Nina's mouth opened as he entered her. Nina moaned as she felt her swollen walls expand around him. Jax leaned in and kissed her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Kissing his mouth down to the curve of his neck Jax's masculine scent of aftershave and leather transferred to her skin. Jax looked down into Nina's brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked leaning down nipping on her bottom lip.

"Yes!"

Jax coiled back and pushed into Nina again. With each of Jax's thrust, it felt as if he was going deeper and growing harder. Jax grabbed the headboard with one of his hands as he mercilessly fucked Nina. Nina did not cower as she met each one of his thrusts. As Jax hasten his pace thrusting deeper and deeper in Nina she felt another orgasm rising. As she came with such force, she cried out his name and clawed his back. Jax winced a little from the pain of her long nails scratching his back no doubt drawing blood.

"Fuck!" Jax growled as he came deep in Nina. His body shook as waves of an intense orgasm lapped across his body. Nina welcome Jax weight as he collapsed on top of her exhausted. It had been awhile since he fucked anyone with such passion. With Tara, it had become a monotonous routine. Jax kissed Nina's swollen lips and told her he would be right back as he jumped up and headed to the bathroom. Nina took the opportunity to look at his muscular body. There was not an ounce of fat on him. When Jax shut the door, Nina took the opportunity to find her clothes and get dress.

Jax pulled up the toilet seat and looked down to peel off the condom when he noticed it ripped and the latex was jumbled at the base of his cock.

"Shit!" he said a little too loudly.  
Nina was pulling on her pants when she heard him curse.

"You alright?" she called to him as she button her pants and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah! I'm good."

Nina slipped on her sandals and was heading out the door when she saw Jax's boxers lying on the floor. _Score! _Nina hastily grabbed the boxers and snuck out the room.

As Nina passed the bar, she almost forgot her debit card.

"Phil! Hey can you run my card…I'm leaving."

"Oh…. your good no charge. Jax said he will take care of it" He told her handing her debit card.

"Thanks Phil!"

Nina found Stephanie and Quinn sucking face in a corner, Nina pulled Stephanie away, and told her they needed to go.

"Call me!" Steph said to Quinn as Nina dragged her out the bar.

"We need to walk up to the convenience store I saw on the corner to meet the cab." Nina told Stephanie as she dialed the number for a taxi.

"Why are you rushing?" Stephanie wined as Nina pulled her arm to quicken her pace.

"We just need to go." Nina said hoping Jax was not looking for her. The sex with Jax was by far the best she ever had and she did not want to linger any longer than she had to because she would get caught up in her feelings and she did not need to be falling for some guy when she should be focusing on school.

**7 Weeks Later**

Nina was proud to wear her Zeta letters as she had finally crossed and was an officially a part of Zeta Eta Phi. She tried hard to forget about Jax but it was hard especially whenever she was around April. April and Kozik continued seeing each other and April would always tell Nina that Jax would ask about her. Nina did not understand the relationship between Kozik and April. He had to be at least twenty years her senior but it seems he was head over hills for April and he sure as hell was treating her like a queen. On many occasions, Nina tried to delete the photo in her phone of her and Jax but never could bring herself to it.

One evening while she and April were shopping at Wal-Mart April pulled her down the aisle to help her pick out condoms. Nina rolled her eyes at April as she picked up a multi-colored pack of condoms. Her gaze landed on the tampons and pads a few shelves across and it hit Nina like a bus that she had not had her period the past month.

"What's wrong?" April asked as Nina stood frozen staring at the pads.

"I need a pregnancy test." She whispered.

"Ok." April said without any hesitation. April grabbed and squeezed Nina's hand and picked out a pregnancy test for her. "I'm here for you Nina."

Tears flowed down Nina's face as she looked at the plus sign on the stick. She was pregnant. Nina felt as if her world just crashed on top of her. She was pregnant with Jax's baby. The married president of an outlaw, white motorcycle gang. Her family was going to kill her. How could this happen to her? She had her whole life ahead of her and now it was ruined.

With the encouragement of April and Stephanie still ringing in her head, she pulled up to Teller Morrow. She was going to have to tell him. She knew she could not bring herself to an abortion so she figured she would at least let Jax know about her pregnancy. One of the guys she vaguely remember meeting the night she and Jax were together told her Jax was in the back room. Nina softly knocked on the door. Jax opened the door shirtless and Nina's body shivered as the memory of their night together flooded back into her thoughts.

"Hey!" Jax smiled as he pulled her into the room. "Where have you been? Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. She did not mean to lead off with those words but it just spilled out of her mouth. Jax literally felt as if a baseball traveling 100 miles an hour hit his stomach.

"What?...Are you sure?" he asked as the color drained from his face. The memory of the ripped condom jumped in his head.

"Yes…I'm sure. I took three tests."

Jax rubbed his fingers through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at a scared Nina and his eyes soften. There was a quick knock on the door and a brunette woman walked in. She stopped short when she saw Nina standing above Jax sitting on the bed shirtless.

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed throwing her purse down.

"Tara…calm down it's not what you think." Jax stood up stepping between Nina and Tara. Gathering her wits Nina pushed pass Jax and extended her hand to shake.

"You must be Jax's wife."

Tara slowly took her hand unsure of what the hell was going on and why this young black girl was in a room with her husband when he had no shirt on.

" I'm sorry…I totally barged in on Jax just now. Poor guy couldn't even get his shirt on. I was looking for my friend's cell phone. She got completely wasted here the other night and the guys were nice enough to let her sleep it off in here. Of course the next morning she couldn't find her cell phone."

Tara's whole body relaxed as she believed Nina's story. What was Tara thinking…Jax wasn't into Black girls. It seemed he loved to cheat on her with blonde hookers and porn sluts.

"I don't see it…but Jax if you happen to come across it. Here is my number and you can have one of the guys call me to come pick it up." Nina said taking out a pen from her purse and scribbling her number on a receipt that was sitting on top of a TV. She looked at Jax in the eyes hoping he understood that she wanted him to call her.

"Sure." Jax said as he picked up the paper and stuff it in his pocket.

"Nice meeting you." Nina told Tara as she left the room. Nina felt as if the walls were closing in on her when she shut the door. She needed to get outside fast. Literally running out the door she ran smack into someone coming in the bar.

"Hey watch it!" the woman shouted. Nina ran smack into her chest and noticed her boobs were the size of Texas and a long surgery scar down her cleavage.

"I'm so sorry!" Nina said as she pushed passed the woman and ran to her car. Just as she reached her car, Nina doubled over and vomited on the ground. Nina started to sob…_what was she going to do?_

After a few moments, Nina gathered her composure, wiped her mouth and got in her car. She looked over to find the woman she nearly knocked over standing at the bar entrance with her arms cross her chest staring at her. Nina quickly started her car and peeled out of Teller Morrow wondering and hoping Jax would have the courage to call her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazing Chapter 2

Welp…..this was seriously suppose to have been a one shot but it seems you guys (I just love you!) want me to continue it. As I thought about it last night and today I was thinking I myself would really like to know what happens with Nina and Jax…only God knows what my brain will come up with. So I'm giving it a go and see how it turns out. I really feel bad for Nina as a young woman with her whole life ahead of her this is really a curve ball that was thrown her way. I know having sex there is always the risk of pregnancy even if one uses birth control (of course we know it is said the risks are lessen with BC) but I know she probably felt she was safe…after all Jax did use a condom. She's so young and to have to deal with women like Tara and Gemma…and to deal with the club? How in the world can she handle it? I don't think I will focus on race issues with the club but more on family and their issues with race ….how will Gemma and Tara respond to this? Awwww….shucks my mind is already spinning…God help us all….

**XvampiresXwolverineXOmG**: I will try to continue to at least three more chapters. You know the Tellers are nothing more than drama….shouldn't be too hard.

**APeaceofPie4Everyone011:** Happy New Year to you! Here is chapter 2!

**Taragray218**: Should I be concern that you name is Tara? LOL…I wonder how Tara will respond if and when she finds out about Jax's infidelity?

**Lauraissocoolike**: Ok let us see where this goes. I hope you continue and enjoy the journey.

**TeamEvertoneButEdward**: I finally saw the potential and I hope you continue being a loyal reader.

** 13**: Brandy….it is updated. I hope you enjoy.

**Primegirl4**: I hope it stays interesting for you.

**Jaotvdspn1994**: Chica! You know I STAND for you and your stories….yes please write some one shots…I will be there loving every sentence I read.

**Nictoria19**: I'm making the wrong right…LOL…I hope you enjoy the continuation.

* * *

Sitting on Nina's queen size bed April rubbed her fingers through Nina's hair as Nina's head rested on her lap.

"He will call Nina…..he will." April soothed as Nina tried to control her sobs.

April rushed right over to Nina's after she received a hysterical phone call from her after she had left Teller and Morrow.

"How am I going to support this child? I will have to leave school after this semester and put off earning my business degree for at least two years. I only have retail experience and that doesn't pay shit!" Nina lifted her head and blew her nose.

"Jax will come through. There is no way he will not help out with the baby."

"He's married!" Nina yelled as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. "He already has a family." Nina started to shake. April knew Jax was married with two little boys one who was under a year old. She knew Nina was upset and did not take it personally when she yelled at her.

"Nina you need to calm down. This can't be healthy for the baby."

Nina scooted up in the bed and folded into a fetal position.

"When's the last time you ate? You want me to make you some soup?"

Nina nodded her head yes. She was hungry. She just hoped she could hold it down. As April walked out the bedroom to the kitchen to heat up some chicken noodles soup Nina, check her phone again just to make sure the ringer was on. She found herself tapping on the photos icon and looking at the photos of her and Jax. Why did she agree to the challenge, why did she have to meet him and sleep with him, didn't he use a condom?

She sighed, exited out the photos and closed her eyes.

"Phillip…who was that black girl who just left outta here?" Gemma asked walking up to Phillip who was sitting at the bar.

"Ummm…a friend of Kozik's girlfriend." He swallowed hard. Gemma made him nervous and he hated being put on the spot.

"What was she doing here?" she asked giving Phillip a stern look.

"I don't know." He answered his forehead breaking out into a sheen of sweat. He figured she was here to see Jax but he wasn't about to tell Gemma that. Gemma looked over to see Jax and Tara walk out from the back. She will have to ask Jax once Tara leaves. Tig had told Gemma a few weeks ago about Jax's little tryst with a young black girl and Gemma had a gut feeling it was the girl who just left. Gemma heard it was three girls who came in that night one had hooked up with Kozik, one with Quinn and one with Jax. Quinn was outside sitting at the picnic table with a few of the guys and she met Kozik's girlfriend, who was a total dingbat, so that leaves Jax's little fling.

The girl was obviously upset about something because she was near tears when she ran into Gemma and she threw up in the parking lot. Gemma watched as Tara leaned in and gave Jax a quick peck on the lips. Obviously Tara had no clue about that night.

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma said to Tara as she passed by her.

"Hi Gemma." Tara replied with a force smile. Things had been a little strain between her and Tara as of late. As soon as Tara exited the building, Gemma walked up to Jax and grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk." She hissed pulling him back into his room.

"Who was the black girl that just left?"

_Dammit! His mom downright scared him at times. Was she fuckin psychic? _

"She's a friend of Kozik's girlfriend." He said hoping that would suffice her.

"Don't bullshit me Jackson. I know about your little one night stand a few weeks ago. What was she doing here?"

_Who the fuck opened their goddamn mouth?!_

"It's none of your business." He snapped at her. He did not need her shit right now. He had not even had a chance to process what Nina said to him earlier, the last thing he needed was to hear her mouth, and it was none of her business who he fucked. He was a grown ass man!

Gemma crossed her arms, stepped back and looked at her son. Something was going on and she needed to know what. Maybe she should give Kozik a call and get in touch with dingbat.

"She seemed very upset when she left. She nearly ran me over rushing out of here and she threw up in the parking lot." She told him waiting to see his reaction. She got exactly what she was looking for from his worried and concerned facial expression.

"I have to go mom." He said opening the door.

"You sure there is nothing you need to tell me Jackson."

"No." he lied as he walked out the room leaving her behind.

Jax sat on his bike and pulled out the receipt Nina scribbled her number on. He took out his prepaid and programmed her number in it. He knew he should call her right away but he needed to talk to someone first and weigh his options. Was he going to do right by her? Should he ask her to get an abortion? What will Tara do when she finds out? He could lose his boys. Nina was a sweet girl but he loved his wife and did not want to lose his family. Jax let out a heavy sigh as he strapped on his helmet. He started up his bike and headed to Bobby's.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure?" Bobby said pulling Jax into a hug.

"I fucked up Bobby. I fucked up bad." Jax said as he sat down on Bobby's couch.

"Ah hell this does not sound good." Bobby said cutting off the game he was watching on TV.

"I got a girl pregnant."

"What?!" Bobby barked.

"I got a girl-"

"I heard you the first time!" Bobby interrupted. "Jesus Christ Jackson!"

"I know…I know.."

"Who was it? That pretty little college girl you were with a few weeks ago.  
Jax nodded his head in confirmation.

"Holy Shit! She's just a kid!" Bobby said in shock. "Why the fuck didn't you use protection?"

"I did Bobby but the condom broke."

"Did you tell her?"

Jax shook his head no.

"You idiot! She could have gotten the morning after pill if you told her!"

This was not going as Jax had planned. If he wanted to be yelled at he would have told his mom.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I just assumed she was on birth control. Most women are now and days."

"You sure it's yours?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean the condom broke….and why would she lie? It's not like I'm rolling in the dough to be some catch for her."

"What are you going to do?"

"That's why I'm here Bobby!" Jax said in frustration.

"I can't tell you what to do Jax. This is a decision you have to make on your own. You know this can tear your family apart. Tara's been hurt by you in the past but having a baby by another woman is a betrayal I don't think she can survive son."

Jax leaned over and put his face in his hands as he tried to hold back his tears.

"My God…what am I going to do?" he whispered as he started to sob as the enormity of the situation finally hit him. Bobby wrapped his arms around him and held him as he cried.

"You will get through this son."

Jax sat up and wiped his eyes. Bobby leaned across the couch and grabbed Jax a Kleenex.

"If she plans on keeping it I would advise to get a DNA test." Bobby told him as Jax blew his nose.

Jax nodded his head.

"Make sure you have a clear plan of what you are going to do and prepare for the worst case scenario before you tell Tara and Gemma."

"Gemma ran into her at the bar earlier and she already knows something is up." Jax said clearing his throat.

Bobby chuckled, "I swear nothing gets past Gemma."

"I know… I swear she is psychic." Jax said getting up.

"Passionate as she is about her grandchildren I know she would not want to lose them because you can't keep your dick in your pants. Yet she might want the girl to keep the baby because if the baby is yours it's a Teller and her blood….no matter the race."

Jax nodded having no clue which way Gemma would swing. He knew Tara would cut his balls off and then take the boys from him. He just needed to go talk to Nina to see what she wanted to do. Maybe since she is in college she might not want to keep the baby and just need a few hundred dollars to get rid of it. Could he live with himself knowing he willing went along with having his own flesh and blood killed?

"Alright Bobby. I will keep you posted." He said drawing Bobby into a hug.

"It's going to work out." Bobby told him.

"Yeah." Jax said not really sure how it will.

Jax pulled out his phone again as he sat on his bike in front of Bobby's. He needed to talk to Nina today. There was no way he could sleep tonight without finding out what her plans were and have some sort of idea of how they would move forward.

* * *

Nina stirred from her sleep when she heard her text message sound go off. Must be April texting her to let her know she made it back to campus safely.

_Its Jax. I need 2 C U. What's ur address?_

Nina sat up in bed a knot forming in her stomach. He wanted to come over? _Dear God in heaven!_ She needed to take a shower and get dress. She had at least thirty minutes as that was about how long it took to drive from Charming. That should be enough time for her to make herself presentable. Nina quickly typed her address and waited a few minutes for a reply.

_On way._

Nina jumped out of bed, peeled off her clothes and jumped in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hazing Chapter 3**

**Kryptonite**

M/N: This is a quick update. I'm slacking and need to update my other stories before my holiday break comes to an end and I have to start back my classes and internship…insert long Napoleon Dynamite sigh… I gotta check on Mya, Steven and Jade…bless Jade's heart.

**XvampiresXwolverineXOmG****: **Yep I'm afraid I can't let it be happy go lucky. There will be some Drama. My poor Nina.

**Milaxmarie: **Again, I am so glad you are enjoying this story. I hope to keep you entertain.

**Taragray218****: **LOL you never clarified if I should be worried about you because of your name…I'm kidding…I have Tara love even though it may not reflect in my writing.

**busybeekisses19****:** I think Jax may make the right decision by Nina but it might not be the decision others may feel he should make.

**Ashley0921, 13, Nictoria19, Legend's 23, Stark-ingMad, India**: This is just a quick update. I hope you and enjoy. 

**Irenelove83: **What would go down if Jax Teller showed up at your door? If your mind went to where mine went…

**NYStateofMind**: Blasting JayZ and Alicia in my headphones...I am an SOA junkie as well and I get my daily fix from Netflix…if Netflix is not you pusher honey you need to contact him asap!

Nina paced back and forth, as she anxiously waited for Jax. She was a nervous wreck. What was he going to say to her? What was she going to say to him? They did not have a chance to talk earlier and she wondered how upset he would be. Nina never thought in a million years she would be in the position she was in today. She remembered as a little girl her mom hiding her behind her legs whenever a motorcycle gang rode through Stockton. She specifically remembered seeing a skull on one man riding and a Indian tribal on another man flashing before her eyes whenever she peeked from behind her mom's legs. As she got older she learned about each club that drove through her town….it was The Sons of Anarchy and The Mayans. So it did not really surprise her when her big sister from her sorority pulled up into The Sons of Anarchy parking lot. The motorcycle clubs were always something forbidden and scary to Nina and most residents of Stockton. Nina assumed the Zeta's figured it would shock the girls pulling up into a motorcycle clubs parking lot…but what they asked of Nina and her line sisters to do was pretty insane and extreme in Nina's opinion. Even though her and her friends made it out ok…not counting Nina's current situation….it could have easily turn out the opposite.

The knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. Nina checked herself in the mirror by the door to make sure she looked ok. Opening the door, she found Jax standing in front shifting on his feet looking almost as nervous as she was.

"Hi." She said as she took him in from head to toe. Yep he was still fine as she remembered from the first time she met him to the time she saw him earlier that morning.

"Hi." He said back as Nina stepped aside to let him in her small one bedroom apartment. Nina's home smelled clean and of the fragrant of lavender and vanilla. Jax loved the smell of vanilla and the only reason Jax recognized lavender was because his mom always had the scent in her house. Nina had various color carnations in beautiful vases strategically placed around her living room and a huge picture of Marilyn Monroe was the focal point of the small living room right under a beige sofa.

"Would you like something to drink?" Nina asked gesturing for him to have a seat on the sofa.

"No. I'm good." Jax replied taking off his cut and laying it on the sofa beside him. Nina stood in front of Jax unsure of what to do or say. Jax looked up at her and admired her beauty. The sunrays stream through the windows and it was the first time he really saw her in the bright light of the day. The night they were together the bar was dark with artificial lighting and his room in the back did not offer much for lighting, as he liked to keep it dark even during the day. So standing in the sunlight, she was absolutely beautiful looking down at him in a cute yellow sundress with bare feet and matching yellow toe nail polish biting down on her bottom lip. Nina gazed upon Jax and unconsciously put her hand on her stomach as she wondered how their child would look. Would he or she have his gorgeous blue eyes, his beautiful lips or maybe his nose?

"You can sit down Nina. I won't bite."

Nina smiled a nervous smile and sat next to Jax.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jax said.

Nina nodded not having a response. She probably should have not went over unannounced.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" Jax asked trying not to focus on her thighs, which came into view as her short sundress, shifted up a little when she sat down.

"I don't really know…..I don't want to get rid of it." She said looking away from his intense gaze. Jax had a feeling she may not want to have an abortion and to be honest with himself he did not think he could live with himself if he killed his innocent child.

"Adoption?"

Nina shook her head no.

"Nina I won't be able to be with you and be in-"

"I'm not asking you to be with me." Nina snapped looking up at him with anger flashing in her eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that I am pregnant."

'Ok….I don't want to upset you Nina…..so please don't get upset. I will not step away from my responsibility but I will need a DNA test."

Nina started to tremble with anger. "Do you think I wanted this Jax?! Do you think I want to be pregnant by some random guy?! I had my whole life ahead of me! Now I have to drop out of school after this semester. I just became a Zeta! Do you have any idea how this will upset my family? My life is ruin!" Nina jumped up from the couch.

"Nina please." Jax said trying to calm her down.

"You know what you can leave Jax. I don't need you!" she yelled. Jax got up, grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to him, and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Nina." He whispered as she broke down crying in his arms. "I'm here….. I'm here." It was not his intention to upset her.

Nina pulled away and grabbed a Kleenex off the counter to blow her nose.

"I know you are married with a family already Jax and I am not delusional to think that you can be a full time father to this child. I just need some support." Nina sat back down on the couch with a heavy sigh as Jax sat back down beside her.

"I'm here." Jax said again as he rested his hand on her knee. "We will need to be discreet Nina."

"Jax do you really think with you and your clubs reputation anyone would believe me if I tell them I am pregnant by Jax Teller the president of Sons of Anarchy?" Nina chuckled at the thought. No one would take her Black ass seriously and she was sure as fine and sexy as he was most women would shout it from the rooftop but she did not want anyone to know.

"Did you make a doctor's appointment?"

"Yes. I have an appointment next week."

"I will take care of the medical bills."

"No. I have enough saved…which was suppose to pay for school… but I can take care of my bills until I get a DNA test. I don't want you to have any doubts. I don't know how we can prove paternity while I am pregnant. We might have to wait until the baby is born." Nina's mind started to think how much everything will cost out of pocket. She was still on her parent's insurance but did not want to use their insurance.

Jax knew he should tell her about the condom breaking and the odds were high it was his baby but he did not want to risk her getting upset again.

"I will take care of the bills Nina….ok?... I will text you later with an address to send the medical bills." He said wondering if Bobby would let him use his address.

Nina did not protest anymore. She really needed to have him help her and she knew it was his baby so there was really no need to wait for a paternity test.

"Ok." Nina agreed. She was relieved that Jax was stepping up and doing what he could. She knew he did not have to contact her at all or even acknowledge her pregnancy. He could have just disappeared.

"Nina, I'm really sorry this happen to you but your life is not ruin. You can always go back to school later. I know plenty of single moms who make it through. You may feel like your family will disown you but they won't if they love you." He tried to reassure her.

"I know." Nina whispered as Jax scooted closer to her.

"I don't regret our night together and trust me I would not change a second about that night…except maybe the getting pregnant part." He smiled as he caressed her cheek. Nina closed her eyes and let out a small sigh as Jax's fingers continued to caress her cheek. His fingers found his way to her lips and she parted them as he softly traced the outline of her beautiful lips. Ignoring all self-control Jax leaned over and pulled Nina into a kiss. Nina wrapped her arms around Jax's neck as their kiss deepened. This was exactly what got her ass in trouble in the first place but she was weak in his presence. Running his fingers through Nina's hair, Jax drew her head backwards, exposing her neck. He planted soft kisses across the nape while murmuring how beautiful he thought she was. Jax started to ache for Nina and there was no way he could leave without satisfying his need for her. As he pushed her back on the couch and lifted up her sundress, he thought to himself what was worst that could happen. She was already pregnant. Jax grabbed Nina's panties pulling them down a little too harshly as his nails scrapped her thighs. Nina lifted her legs as he pulled her panties over her feet and threw them on the floor. Jax quickly stood up, unbuckled his SAMCRO belt buckle, and pushed his jeans and boxers to his ankles. The rush of her moisture to her center caught Nina off guard as she gazed at Jax's hard cock. Jax licked his lips as anticipation coursed through his body. He crouched above her and opened her legs wide to receive him.

"My God Nina…you are my kryptonite." He groaned just before he plunged into her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazing Chapter 4

M/N: Hope everyone is well. Here is a quick update I hope you all enjoy. I am still riding on the high of meeting Tommy Flanagan (AKA Chibs) this past Saturday and he is just the sweetest in person. He was very sweet to my son Steven as well as my mom. It was exactly what I needed along with your wonderful responses as a pick me up from the insane mean guest reviews I received on some of my stories. I just might be inspired to write a Chibs one shot.

Smiles,

Michele

**APeaceofPieforEverybody011**: Oh you know there will be a Tara and Nina confrontation. I wonder if Nina will be able to handle Tara as Nina is very young and not as seasoned as Tara.

**Jaotvdspn1994 and Busybeekisses19**: Thanks Jao and Busy. I am glad you have enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this quick update.

**India**: Here is more…smiles…

**AyannaCosta**: I agree short stories are fun to write and do have endless possibilities….hence this story which was suppose to be a One Shot but at the request of you guys I have decided to continue. We shall see where it leads.

**IreneLove83**: Jax is just sex on a stick. Smoke will clear pretty quickly as it gets out that she is pregnant.

**Siancore**: Thank you for reading…You know how I feel about you and your Walking Dead stories so it means the world that you took the time out to read one of my stories.

* * *

Nina was at twenty-four weeks when she started to show. She was a petite girl and one morning she woke up and it looked like she swallowed a basketball.

She had finally told her parents she was pregnant and as she had expected they had went completed ballistics.

"Nina baby what about school?" her mom asked as tears sprung to her eyes.

"I can finish later mom."

Sandy felt as if her heart stopped. Her baby was having a baby. When did she grow up?

"Who is this guy?" her father asked with anger in his eyes. Nina partially lied and said it was a one-night stand at a college party. She didn't know what hurt her parents more the fact that she had a one night stand or that she was pregnant.

"How could you do this to this family?" Tim shouted causing Nina to jump in her seat.

"I didn't plan it daddy!"

"You are just a kid." Tim whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry daddy." Nina sniffed. Her father ignored her, got up from the table went into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Her parents eventually came to terms as best as they could about her situation as she told them she was not getting rid of it and they did not believe in abortion anyway. Her father was still very cold toward her whenever she visited but her mother had already started shopping for her first grandchild's clothing. Her brothers on the other hand went above and beyond with their reaction when she broke the news to them. They demanded to know who the boy was but Nina still played dumb as to his identity.

Jax had visited her as often as she would let him. She tried not to have him over often as all they end up doing before he left was have sex. The attraction between them was undeniable and Nina was extremely horny all the time. She chalked it up to the pregnancy hormones. Jax had really stepped up to the plate and was taking care of her financially. She did not expect that from him. She had only expected the medical bills paid which he would pay every bill on time.

Before he left after each visit he would ask her if she had enough money for food, what bills were due and to text him whenever she needed anything. He was really being there for her and their unborn child. One evening after he had left, she looked at the several hundred dollars that was on the nightstand and she realized she was a kept woman. How did she end up this way? She never imagined in a million years she would be someone's mistress. Another woman had almost torn her parents' marriage apart. What kind of woman was she? She saw the wedding ring on Jax's finger that night and still decided to sleep with him. She was no better than the woman that caused her mom endless nights of tears. Nina felt their baby flutter in her stomach and she knew she would not have the strength to pull out of whatever relationship she had with Jax.

"I think I felt him flutter." Jax said as he planted soft kisses across Nina's stomach.

Nina smiled. "Yes I felt her too."

"Him you mean." Jax said smiling up at her.

"It's a girl Jax…..why are you so fascinated with my huge stomach."

Jax lifted up on his elbows and planted a soft kiss on her lips before answering.

"I have never had the pleasure of seeing my child grow inside their mother. I hardly saw the mother of my first born because she kept her distance from me so I would not find out she was doing heroin throughout her pregnancy. I was in jail for my second son. So this is actually the first time I have seen my baby grow inside someone."

Nina ran her fingers through his blonde hair. He was so damn handsome and here he was lying next to her with his baby growing inside of her.

"Even though my OB strongly suggest against it for DNA testing she can perform the Amniocentesis now since I am far enough along now."

Jax shook his head no. "Were you with anyone since me?"

"No….I told you I wasn't."

"Then don't worry about the DNA test…..I know it's mine."

Nina looked at him in question….what made him changed his mind?

Seeing the question in her eyes Jax finally confessed that the condom had broke the first night they were together.

"Jax! Are you serious? I could have got the morning after pill if you told me." Nina jumped up from the bed standing naked in front of Jax. Jax knew she was pissed but he could not help but look her beautiful naked body. She was stunning as she protectively covered her baby bump.

"I'm sorry Nina."

"We could have avoided all this."

Jax crawled out of bed and pulled her naked body to his.

"I'm sorry Nina…..what's done is done. We will just have to make the best of it." He whispered kissing the top of her forehead. Nina went limp in his arms as she felt him harden against her. Jax picked her up and laid her back into bed.

_Damn him!_ Nina thought as he spread her legs.

* * *

Gemma looked out the office window, watched Bobby hand Jax a envelope and Jax put it in the pocket under his cut. This was the fourth time Gemma notice Bobby give Jax mysterious envelopes. It was bugging the hell out of Gemma that she did not know what was going on with Jax. She knew it had something to do with Kozik's girlfriend's friend. April was mum about her friend when Gemma questioned her and Gemma was surprised the little twat did not break under Gemma's pressure. The girl had all but disappeared but there was something going on with Jax and she knew that girl had something to do with the way he was acting.

Gemma knocked on Jax's bedroom door at the clubhouse and after receiving no answer, she slowly opened the door. He was in the shower and his cut was lying on his bed. She quickly walked over, open the cut and found the letter. It was made out to a Nina Johnson and the return address was Stockton OB/GYN. _Son of a Bitch!_ Jax's got that girl pregnant! _Oh My God! Was he out of his mind!_ _Tara will kill him._ Hearing Jax flush the toilet, Gemma quickly stuff the envelope back in the cut's pocket and quickly exited the room. Gemma knew she would have to go talk to Bobby as she recognized Nina was using his address.

"Bobby…I need to talk to you."Gemma said as she grabbed his arm before he climbed on his bike. Bobby had been trying to avoid Gemma, as he knew she would figure what was going on with Jackson and of course here she was with questions and actual knowledge in her eyes.

"You need to talk to Jax…Gemma." He said not giving up his friend and president. Gemma crossed her arms looking at Bobby as he started his bike. Yeah she was going to have to do some digging to see exactly what was going on.

Hearing the door bell Nina put her Diary Cream sundae down and waddled to the door. She did not think to check the door as Jax texted he was coming over later. She opened the door and recognized the woman at her door as the woman who she ran into at the garage and who was staring at her intensely as she gathered herself and got into the car.

"So you're the little slut who is carrying my grandbaby."

Nina stepped back as if she was punched in the gut. It was Jax's mom.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazing Chapter 5

**Apieceofpie4everybody011: **It's going to take a minute for Nina to find her footing against the Teller women. She will get there though.

**Brandydasilva13**: I am glad you are enjoying. I hope you continue.

**Jaotvdspn1994**: Yep I met Tommy! He was and is awesome. I have to figure out how to get the video to you to see. I was a nervous wreck. Now just to meet Charlie, Katey and Sutter and my life will be complete…LOL

**Reidxxfanfirlxx88: **Yep Gemma is a trip and will not be an ally for Nina right away I don't think.

**XvampireXwolverineXOmG: **Yep that Gemma is a trip!

**India:** I had a wonderful weekend at the Easy Rider Show.

**Busybeekisses19:** Now we all know Gemma is nosy. There is no way she will mind her business when it comes to her family. We shall see what happens.

**Reapergirl20141**: I'm glad you like the story. Let me know what you think of the new chapter.

**Siancore:** Tommy was amazing. Very thick accent. Those haters gave me more of an encouragement to keep writing. Yes, Gemma is nosy and will be all up in Nina's business.

**Key:** Thanks for the positive vibes. It means the world to me. Happy Belated Birthday! See if an Easy Rider show will hit your town or near your town and you can meet Tommy as well.

**NYstateofmind: **Get to writing I would love to read and support your fan fiction.

**IreneLove83**: Yeah Gemma makes her presence known to Nina.

**NatalieLynn**: Keep reading and let me know what you think.

**AyannaCosta**: Gemma better not touch Nina….but I would not put it past Gemma Teller-Morrow.

* * *

Without waiting from a response from Nina, Gemma barged pass her into Nina's small apartment. Nina stood shocked for a second as she watched Gemma look around her apartment.

"Small but cute…..figures you would have a picture of Marilyn Monroe," she said pointing to the canvas above Nina's couch. "After all she was a slut and home wrecker too."

"Please stop calling me that?" Nina said as Gemma walked up to her.

"Calling you what? A slut?" Gemma looked down at Nina's bulging stomach. "Well if the shoe fits."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Nina said heading to the door. She did not need this woman in her house. She was crazy!

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what you and Jax are doing." Gemma snapped as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Nina sighed and sat on the loveseat across from Gemma.

"How far along are you?"

"Twenty-four weeks."

"You sure it's Jax's?"

"Yes!" Nina snapped. Why wouldn't she just leave? She was making Nina very nervous.

"Sweetheart, I hope you don't think he will leave his family for you. I can tell that you were nothing but an experiment for my son. An experiment that went wrong because now you are knocked up but you mean nothing to him. He loves his wife and family. He will never in a million years leave them for a little colored slut."

It took a second but Nina shot up from the loveseat. "Stop calling me that!" she shouted. She felt her baby flutter and instantly covered her stomach. Gemma put her hands up in defense.

"Alright….alright….calm down before you upset the baby." Did Nina just see a flash of concern in Gemma's eyes? Nina realized that she cared for this child even though she was putting on a tough front. The look of concern disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Gemma stood up, walked up next to Nina, and put her hand on her belly.

"Understand me sweetheart…..I will not let you be the cause of me losing my grandchildren. My boys mean the world to me and I will not let you come in and destroy the dynamic we have as a family." She whispered in a hateful tone. Nina pushed her hand away from her stomach.

"I'm not trying to break up anyone's marriage." Nina felt herself begin to tear up. She did not need this shit from this woman right now. She was trying to take one day at a time and to be honest Gemma coming to her was eating at her perfect bubble she had with Jax. She did not expect to have a real relationship with Jax but she was happy with what relationship they did have. Gemma was standing here ruining that.

"He will never love you." Gemma told her. Nina felt as if she was going to vomit.

"Get out!" she yelled. She could not take anymore of her shit. "Get out!"

Gemma smiled a wicked smile.

"This won't be the last you see of me…..maybe I will bring his wife to pay you a little visit." Gemma threaten.

"No you won't. You just said you didn't want to lose your grandchildren. Once she sees me she will take them away." Nina said trying to stand up for herself.

Gemma got up in Nina's face.

"Don't you ever tell me what I will and will not do. Tara will do what I tell her to do and that includes beating the shit out of you pregnant or not" Gemma hissed.

Nina busted into tears.

"Please leave me alone." She begged as Gemma opened the door to leave.

"No sweetheart I won't….you are pregnant with a Teller and that comes along with me and a whole lot of shit I can see you can't handle. You better toughen up. You have a long ride ahead of you." Gemma told her just before shutting the door and leaving.

Nina started to sob and fell back on the couch. She touched her stomach and told her baby she was sorry for bringing her into this crazy world. Nina folded into a fetal position and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Nina eyes flew open as she felt an unusual wetness between her legs. She sat up and felt a small amount of liquid gush out in her underwear.

"Oh No!" she gasped as she ran to the bathroom, pulled her pants and underwear down to find bloodstain underwear.

"No! No!" she cried. She quickly wiped herself but the blood did not let up. She pulled her soaked underwear up and ran to the living room to grab her cell and dialed April.

Kozik answered.

"Kozik I need April. I need to go to Stockton Memorial. I'm bleeding." She cried.

"April baby we need to go get Nina!" he yelled. "We are on our way. Give us ten minutes. We are in Stockton."

"Thank you." Nina sighed into the phone. She needed to get to her room to get new underwear and pants. She knew she should call Jax but after the episode with his mom, she just could not take the chance in seeing her again.

* * *

"Please don't call my brother. I will be fine." Nina pleaded with her half-brother's girlfriend. Tasha looked at her boyfriends little sister. She looked so fragile. There was no way she would not call her older brother.

"Nina, I can't promise that. He will be concerned. You know he loves you." Tasha said as she checked her IV bag. Tasha was Nina's nurse.

Nina knew she was going to call her older brother and all hell would break loose. Her older half-brother was the product of her father's affair he had for years way before she was born. It tore her mother apart that he kept the relationship going and had a child from the woman. He was not with the woman any longer but she knew her mother grieved from the betrayal and it hurt her every time she saw the son from that relationship. Like Jax her father did not neglect his responsibility to the child, the child was a part of the family, and Nina called him brother. Nina knew if her parents knew that she was carrying a married man's baby instead of some random college frat boy it would tear them to pieces yet again.

"I'll check on you later." Tasha said as she planted a kiss on Nina's forehead. Tasha shut the door of Nina's room, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed her boyfriend.

"You better get to Stockton Memorial quick. It's your baby sister." She told Nina's brother when he answered.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked a lost Jax who was wandering the halls with Bobby looking for Nina's room.

"I'm looking for Nina Johnson."

The nurse looked him up and down.

"And you are?" she said looking at him with disgust.

"A friend of the family. Where is she?" he said giving her a "do not fuck with me" stare.

"The nurse stepped back from his gaze. "Down the hall. She is the second room to the right."

Jax took off to the room with Bobby close behind. Please let his child be ok. They found Nina laying in the hospital bed looking fragile. He stoked her forehead and called her name softly to wake her.

"Nina?"

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Jax's blue eyes looking down at her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Kozik called me. Are you ok? The baby? What happened"

Nina tried to sit up but Jax held her down.

"Don't. You need to rest." He told her. Bobby walked to the other side of the bed. This was the first time he saw the woman Jax knocked up. She was a beauty but she looked so young.

Nina looked over at Bobby with a questionable look.

"This is Bobby."

Nina nodded as she recognize his name. Jax told her to send her medical bills to his address.

"Nice to meet you….wish it was better circumstances." She said softly slightly embarrassed.

Bobby took her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you too Nina."

Nina smiled…he seemed nice.

"What happen?" Jax asked again.

"I don't know. I was fine after your mom left."

"Wait…what? My mom?"

Nina nodded. "She stopped by….I don't even know her name but she knew all about me."

Jax could barely control his anger.

"What did she say?"

Nina sighed, "I rather not say now Jax…..I just can't." She was about to cry again.

"Jesus Christ!" Jax almost shouted as he rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration. He could just imagine what his mom had said to her. He wishes his mom would stay out of his fuckin business.

"Where is April and Kozik?" Jax asked in frustration.

"Down in the cafeteria. They will be back soon."

There was a soft knock at the door before Nina's doctor entered. She stopped short when she saw Bobby and Jax.

"Can I help you two?" she asked eyeing Bobby with special interest.

"Dr. Sandland this is him." She said pointing to Jax. Dr. Sandland knew what Nina was talking about. She had been trying for weeks to get Nina to tell her who the father was. Dr. Sandland looked at Jax…..she has been an OB/GYN doctor for years….she even brought Nina into the world but she never thought Nina would get mixed up with a white outlaw. Now Dr. Sandland was not blind she could see how handsome he was but how did he and Nina cross paths?

"Will the baby be fine?" Jax asked anxious.

"Yes it will be fine. The spotting can be from a number of factors. One is stress."

"Jesus Christ!" Jax knew this had to be his mom. "I have to go have a little chat with Gemma.

Before Dr. Sandland could finish Jax told Nina he would see her later. As long as the baby was alright he needed to go talk to his mom. Nina nodded her head imagining what all kinds of fresh hell was going to break lose. As Bobby and Jax walked out the door, they ran into Tyler Yost.

"Jax! My man what are you doing here?" the leader of the One-Niners asked him as he pulled Jax into a hug. Jax was confused as to why he was heading into Nina's room. It took a second for it to register with Tyler why Jax was leaving his baby sister's hospital room.

"Dude are you the one that got my baby sister knocked up?" Tyler asked stepping back ready to punch the shit out of Jax.


	6. Chapter 6

Hazing Chapter 6

_**Quick update. Hope you enjoy!**_

**ReaperGirl2014**: Yes the lot is thickening and it will even get crazier soon. Nothing is ever easy in Teller's world.

**Apieceofpie4everybody011**: I think Nina will eventually be able to hold her own against Gemma. Yep her bro is Tyler (I love his character on the show).

**Siancore**: Nina might eventually have a scrap with Gemma..LOL!

**Brandydasilva13**: Oh heads will roll when Tara Knowles Teller finds out.

**Guest/Guest** : I am happy you enjoyed the twist at the end. Thanks and I will hopefully update soon after this chapter.

**Marissa972**: I had to go to google to translate French. I hope you can understand what I had google translate. Merci beaucoup. Je suis heureux que vous aimez l'histoire . Il y aura plus d'interactions avec Gemma à venir. Espérons que Nina peut le manipuler .

**XvampiresXwolverineXomg**: Give Nina time she will be able to handle anything that comes her way and that includes Gemma and Tara.

**Jaotvdspn1994**: First of all love your picture! You are flawless girl! Thanks for the review.

**India**: More is here.

**Vmck**: There will be more chapters to come.

**Somebodywhocares**: Oh snap indeed. LOL

**AyannaCosta**: Stay tune it will get more interesting. Hope you enjoy.

**NatalieLynn**: The confrontation with Gemma was a little harsh as you will read what he says to her.

**Guest**: Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Bobby stepped between Tyler and Jax before Tyler could throw a punch at Jax.

"Alright, let's just calm down here." He said hoping Tyler would stop seeing red. As much as Bobby has seen in his lifetime it never amazed him how small the world was. Tyler was Nina's brother.

"Is it you Jax?" Tyler asked calming down a little.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else so I can explain?"

"What the fuck can you explain about getting my baby sister knocked up? It is pretty self-explanatory."

"I'm doing right by her." Jax told Tyler. "Tyler we really need to talk about this later? I have something I need to take care of and I can meet you back here in Stockton."

Tyler looked at Jax and wondered how in the world he and Nina crossed paths. He needed answers.

"Yeah, meet me at our bar at five."

"Alright I will see you then." Jax quickly walked away from Tyler, grabbed his cell and dialed his mom. No answer. He called Nero to see if he knew where she was.

"She stopped by for a moment mano but said she was heading home. Everything alright? Nero asked recognizing the pissed off tone in Jax's voice.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later." Jax snapped the phone shut.

"I'm going to Gemma's can you meet me back at the club before I head to Tyler's?" he asked Bobby.

"Sure no problem. Jackson be careful how you handle the Gemma situation. Things can quickly get out of hand." Bobby told Jax as they walked out the hospital.

"I understand but you know how mom can get. I'll try not to rip her head off." Jax said with a hint of a smile.

* * *

"Nina are you ok?" Tyler asked leaning over his baby sister and kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine."

Why did Tasha call him?

"Nina we will keep you overnight to keep an eye on you and you can go home tomorrow." Dr. Sandland told her before leaving the room.

"The baby ok?"

"Yes."

"You sure you ok?" Tyler asked with worry in his eyes.

"Honestly Tyler I am fine. I don't know why Tasha called you."

"Because you are my sister and I love you." He told her rubbing her cheek. "Now since you are ok you can tell me how the hell you got knocked up by the president of Sons of Anarchy."

Nina sighed. She really did not want to tell Tyler what had happen as he might not see her as his sweet baby sister anymore but she reluctantly told him. Nina almost cried when she saw the disappointment in her brother's eyes.

"You do realize he is married with children."

"Yes." Nina whispered feeling like shit. She really hated to disappoint him as it was just as bad as upsetting her parents. "How do you know him?"

"We are acquaintances. Nina you don't know Jax and what his crew are capable of. I need you to be careful around him. You are carrying his child and that may put you in the path of shit you do not need to be a part of or near."

Nina nodded and did not argue. She did not know whether Tyler knew that she knew he was the president of the notorious gang The One-Niners as they never discussed his business. She could take a guess how he knew Jax and The Sons. Her brother didn't realize she could be just in much danger being his sister.

"Nina I will protect you and won't let anything happen to you and I will make sure Jax takes responsibility."

"Thanks Tyler but he is already taking responsibility. No one knows he is the father except his mom, April, Kozik and Mr. Bobby. Mom and dad do not know. I don't want anyone else to know."

"That's good thinking and I am glad he is stepping up. You know he could have easily denied you and the child since he has so much at stake."

"I know Tyler." She did not need to be reminded that Jax could leave her and her child at any time.

"You know your mom will be hurt when she finds out he is a married man. She still looks at me with contempt after all these years." Hurt reflected in Tyler's eyes.

"I know." She did not want her mom to ever find out.

"Alright sis….I gotta go." He said leaning over kissing her forehead again. "I'm talking with Jax later."

"Don't do anything stupid Tyler. He is doing right by me. Please don't do or say anything to jeopardize that."

"I won't Nina. I'll call you later."

"Ok."

* * *

Gemma heard Jax bike pull up. _Shit!_ He know doubt heard about her visit with the little slut.

"What the fuck mom!" he yelled as soon as he walked into the house finding her in the kitchen. Gemma put her hand on her hip.

"What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Oh that little girl you got pregnant? She went running to you tattle telling?"

"What did you go over there for mom? You upset her so much you put her in the hospital!"

Gemma's face looked shocked.

"What?! Is the baby ok?"  
"The baby is fine mom! I need you to stay out of my business."

"Oh that's not going to happen honey. I am your mom. The only way I would not worry about you is the day I am dead and cold in the ground." She said walking up to Jax to calm him down. Jax step back from her incoming touch.

"I don't want you anywhere near her again!"

"How do you think this is going to turn out Jackson?! You think Tara will never find out? You think she won't take your boys away?!"

"I will handle Tara." Honestly, he did not know what he would do if Tara found out and he found himself lying awake at night with dread but yet found himself back at Nina's because he could not stay away from her.

"How could you do this Jax? You are smarter than this."

Jax sat down at the kitchen table as if a heavy weight just landed on his shoulders. Gemma walked over, stood behind him and put her arm around his shoulders. She could see he had no idea what he would be up against once news of the baby gets out.

"Who else knows?"

"Just you, Bobby, her brother, April and Kozik." Jax sighed.

"That's too many people. Especially dingy April. What about her parents?"

"No they don't know and April is her best friend and will not say anything."

"Hmph you better hope she keeps her mouth shut."

Gemma sat next to Jax.

"Baby what are you going to do when the child comes? You actually think you will be a part of its life?"

"Yes as much as I can."

"At the risk of losing your family?

"I won't lose my family."

"Jax you can't live in two worlds. It will catch up with you."

Jax sighed as he got up from the table. "I will cross that bridge when I get to it. I need you to stay away from her. She does not need you antagonizing her."

"Oh you know I will not do that son. Whether I like it or not she is carrying my grandchild."

Jax grabbed Gemma's upper arm, squeezed it and yanked his mom up from the seat.

"Mom don't fuck with me on this. If I find out you went within ten feet of her I will kill you."

Gemma gasped at what her son just threaten.

"Jackson you don't mean that!"

"Try me." He said as he pushed her back into the chair and walked out the door without looking back at her. Jax climbed on his bike to head to the garage to meet up with Bobby. He hated he had to threaten his mom the way he did but he knew he would have to say something harsh to keep her away from Nina as his mom was very stubborn. She probably would not listen to him anyway as she was very passionate about her grandchildren and he knew she would not let a child of his be born and not be in its life. It didn't matter who the mother was as she hated Wendy but loved their child together unconditionally. Jax sighed as he started his bike. The situation was slowly starting to unravel and he needed to get ahead of it.

* * *

Jax hung up his cut and walked into the living room to find Tara in the kitchen feeding the boys.

"Hey babe." He said walking over giving her peck on the lips.

"Hey how was your day?" she asked.

"Uneventful." He lied.

He and Tyler almost came to blows again when he went to talk to him but they finally came upon an understanding that Jax would continue to provide for Nina and keep their child together a secret from everyone to keep Nina and the child safe.

"Sit down and I will make you a plate."

"I'm not hungry babe. I'm going to take a shower." He leaned over and kissed her forehead and the boys before heading to the shower. Jax had both hands on the shower wall as the warm water cascade down his back. The water felt good against his tense body. He was thinking of Nina. He missed her and hoped she would be all right at the hospital tonight. He hoped she was not alone. They could have lost the baby because of his nosey ass mom. Even though not having this baby would make his life a lot simpler, he found that he wanted the baby and wanted to be a part of his life. Tara was waiting for him when he got out the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She walked to him and caressed his cheek.

"Where are the boys?"

"I put them down for bed." She said her voice laced with lust. She leaned in and passionately kissed her husband. She missed him, as he had been so distant lately. She figured it was club business that had him so distant.

"I love you." Tara told him as she led him to bed and pulled off his towel.

"I love you too." He said as he removed her robe and climbed on top of her. He looked down at her pale body and found that he was not turned on. Jax closed his eyes and thought of Nina's beautiful brown eyes, lips and her thighs as they laid splayed out open always eagerly to accept him. It was the image he needed to get a rise and satisfy his wife.

* * *

"Baby do you want me to spend the night tonight?" Sandy asked her daughter as sat on the couch next to her.

"No mom…I will be fine."

Once her parents found out she was in the hospital they came to the hospital and did not leave her side. Her father's attitude towards her had softened after he saw her lying in the hospital bed. No matter what she would always be his little girl and he did not want anything to happen to her.

"You sure you going to be alright?" Tim asked as he sat on the loveseat.

"I'll be fine." Nina said. It had been a long day as she did not get discharged until seven that night and all she wanted was to sleep in her own bed and to see Jax.

"Alright we will check on you tomorrow. Call us if you need anything." Her mom said as they stood up to leave. They both kissed her on the cheek and left. Nina slowly got up to lock the door behind them and checked her phone sitting on the counter. Not one peep from Jax all day.

"You think I should spend the night?" Sandy asked her husband as they walked down the walkway to their car.

"I think she will be alright. She will call us if she needs anything. The doctor said she would be fine she just needs to take it easy a few days." Tim responded as he opened the car door for his wife. Tim shut the passenger door when a loud motorcycle pulled up next to their car. Tim frowned at the young man on the bike as he removed his helmet and nodded in his direction. Tim nodded back and noticed his cut. He was one of those thugs Sons of Anarchy. He wished they would stay in their town of Charming, as they were nothing but trouble.

Jax sat on his bike, pulled out his phone and texted Nina.

_U home? _He texted. April had texted him earlier to tell him that Nina was discharged.

_Yes. _she replied in seconds. Jax shut his phone, sat, and waited for the couple to leave. He didn't know who they were and did not want to take any chances going to Nina's apartment in case they knew her. They finally pulled off and Jax jumped off his bike and quickly walked to Nina's apartment.

Nina was so happy to see him she pulled him into a hug as tight as her pregnant belly would allow.

"I'm so sorry I'm just now seeing you. I had club business."

Nina didn't care he was with her now and that was all that mattered. He pulled her into a deep kiss as he laid his hands on her stomach.

"He just kicked." He gasped as he pulled from her lips. Nina smiled.

"I felt her. She has been active all day."

Jax pulled her to the couch and they sat down with Nina lying back in his arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked one hand running his fingers through her hair and the other rubbing her belly.

"Yes. I'm on bed rest."

"Then why aren't you in bed?"

"I just got home. My parents just dropped me off."

"Really? They drive a white Mercedes?"

Nina sat up and looked back at him.

"Yes. Why?"

"I just saw them leave in the parking lot."

"Oh my God!" Nina choked.

"Calm down sweetheart. They have no idea who I am or seen me come to your apartment." He assured her. Nina relaxed and laid back in his arms.

"I talked to my mom and she knows not to ever bother you again."

Nina nodded not saying anything. She seriously doubts his mom would leave her alone. She did not seem like the type of woman to do as she was told. Nina was tired and yawn as Jax continued rubbing her stomach.

"Come on baby lets go to bed." He said softly pushing her up to take her to bed.

Nina stood up and looked at him confused.

"How long are you staying?"

"You have me for the night." He told her kissing her forehead.

"How?"

Jax shook his head, took her hand and led her to her bedroom.

"Don't worry about that just know I am all yours tonight."

After Nina's shower she found Jax lying in her bed with just his boxers. Nina stood and took in him sitting up in her bed relaxing. She could get use to this.

"What's that in your hand?" he asked as she crawled into bed next to him.

"Jojoba oil. I rub it on my stomach so I won't get stretch marks. Jax smiled as he took the bottle from her.

"Lie back and let me do it."

Nina laid back as Jax pulled up her tank top, poured oil in his palm, rubbed his hands together to warm the oil and slowly rubbed it on her stomach. Nina bit her bottom as Jax expertly massage her stomach in such a seductive way Nina was starting to get wet. Jax pulled down her tank top and leaned over not to hurt her belly and slowly started kissing Nina.

"Will the baby be alright if I make love to you tonight?" he asked kissing her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Nina shook her head no.

"I can't. She said no sex for three days." Nina was so disappointed.

"It's alright. Can I at least make you come?" he asked as his fingers found his way into her loose pajama pants.

"Jax what are you doing to me?" she sighed wanting him so badly. "You can't….something about the cervix and uterus contracting."

Jax pulled her into her arms and she wrapped her leg around his legs.

"Were just going to have to make up for lost time in three days."

"Yes we will."

After hours of talking and holding each other in bed, Nina fell asleep. She was woken out of her sleep as she heard Jax cell phone go off. She looked at the time and it was after 1am.

"Who is it?" she asked groggy as he pulled from her embrace to grab his phone. Jax frowned as he saw who it was.

"It's Tara." Why was she calling him at this hour? He told her he would be out all night with club business.

Nina sat up in bed.

"Don't answer it in here. I don't want to hear you talk to her." Nina said getting upset. Jax crawled out of bed and went into the living room to answer the call. Nina took the opportunity to go to the restroom as the baby started to really push on her bladder. When she walked out, she found Jax putting on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" she felt her eyes misting up. _Damn pregnancy hormones._

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I have to go my son is running a high fever and Tara can't control it so I have to meet her at the hospital." He told her leaning over kissing her.

"I'm sorry. I will make it up to you."

"It's your child Jax….go. I'll be alright."

Nina followed behind him and kissed him again before he left. She locked her door and crawled in her bed in a fetal position trying not to cry. She could not even get a whole night with him. So, this was how it was going to be like being the other woman. Despite her best efforts, Nina started to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hazing Chapter 7**

**A quick update. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Jaotvdspn1994:** Yes Jax is really sprung for Nina. However I think he is really torn. We all know Jax is a good man but his environment can bring out the worse in him. I think having Nina will bring out the good in him but the worse at the same time as he will do anything to protect his family…all of his family.

**Liddyville2012: **Updated….hope you enjoy.

**APeaceofPie4Everybody011**: I'm working on bringing the chapters sooner….. Yes Tyler and Jax did meet at the bar. I just did not write a scene for that meeting. I did mention what terms they agreed upon.

**NatalieLynn**: Yep Jax has found himself in a pickle. We shall see where he lands. We do know he loves his boys and still loves Tara so this will be very interesting to see where he lands in all this.

**India**: My dear…here is more….

**Mangoskin93**: Thank you for your honest opinion. Adultery is a touchy subject and I agree Tara will have just cause to raise straight hell when she finds out. Nina knew Jax was married and in a sense knew what she was doing…..I do not think she would imagine she would be in the position she is in now and being young can't seem to understand she has a place….and it is a place that she put herself in. We shall see what it in store for her and the Tellers.

**Harlow Rayne**: Hey Harlow! I am glad you are enjoying the story. Yes being young and pregnant can bring about all kinds emotions….especially being with child with a married man. I had my son at 24 and I was married and still terrified so I can just imagine how one would feel at 21 or even younger. Thanks for sharing.

**Reapergirl20141: **I am so glad you love the story. I hope she has a girl too. The Tellers need a little girl.

* * *

Nina stayed in the bed most of the next day. She was trying to fight the feeling of depression. She ignored most of her calls except her parents. She did not want them worrying about her and rushing over. She did not want to see anyone. As usual, she was waiting for Jax to call. She just wanted to hear his voice. Later that evening she slowly crawled out of bed to busy herself around the house. The baby was super active and was keeping her up where she could not fall back to sleep. After cleaning a little, straightening her bookshelf and watching a movie on Netflix she crawled back into bed. She looked at her phone. Still no Jax. She looked at her phone and decided she would text him.

Jax felt his cell vibrate in his pants pocket. He switched Thomas to his other arm as he dug out his phone. Thomas had gave him and Tara quite the scare last night as his fever would not break and the doctors did not understand why. They were finally able to get the fever to break and they just got home that evening. Jax sent Tara to bed as she was exhausted and he stayed up with the boys. Jax smiled when he saw his text.

_Everything ok? _

It was from Nina but he put the name Nick in his contacts just in case Tara got to his phone.

_Yes. Will call you later._

Jax put his phone down and pulled Thomas closer to his chest to rock him to sleep.

Nina sighed and put her phone down. Now how long will she have to wait for him to call? She didn't have long to wait as he called about thirty minutes later.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered into the phone when she answered.

"Is your son ok?"

"Yes he's fine." Jax said before taking a drag of his cigarette. While everyone was asleep, he went and sat in the back yard with a glass of Jack Daniels.

"Why are you whispering?" Nina asked sitting up in bed.

"I'm out in my backyard."

That was explanation enough for Nina.

"I miss you." Jax whispered.

Nina closed her eyes. That was what she needed to hear. Just those three words made her long, lonely day worth it.

"I miss you too."

"Are you and the baby doing ok?"

"We're fine. Just wish you were here." Nina said rubbing her stomach.

Jax sighed as he wanted to be with her too but he could not leave his family now.

"Give me a couple of days and I will come see you."

"A couple of days? You can't stop by tomorrow?" Nina asked upset.

"I can't right now. Do you need anything? I can have Bobby drop off anything you need."

Nina shook her head upset.

"I'm fine." She snapped. She tried not to snap at him but she was so disappointed. She had thought she had come to terms that she would not see him often but it still hurt when he was not around. Hearing how upset she was Jax promised to make it up to her. He didn't know how he was going to but he had to try.

"Is this how it's going to be Jax?" Nina started to cry.

"Baby don't cry….you know I come and see you every chance I get."

"It's not enough…..I need you Jax." She said between sobs.

Jax closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He felt bad, as he hated when she was upset. He just wanted to make her happy but he was just one man. He could not be in two places at once.

"Nina….I am doing my best here." He told her stubbing out his cigarette. As Jax tried to calm Nina down, he didn't hear the sliding glass door to the backyard open.

"I promise I will see you in a couple of days. I don't need you upset and back in the hospital." He told her.

"Who are you talking to?" Tara asked walking up to him looking perplexed. Jax looked up at Tara and successfully hid his look of surprise at her presence. He wondered how much of his conversation she heard.

"I have to go. I will see you in a couple of days." He told Nina again and snapped the phone shut.

"That was one of the presidents of one of the charters. He just got out of the hospital from a mini stroke and I'm going to see him in a couple of days."

Tara sat in the patio chair beside him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Where will you be going?"

"Indian Hills."

Tara nodded her head. She hated when he went out of town.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked standing up with her hand outstretched to him. Jax got up and took his wife's hand.

Nina looked at her phone in dismay. Did he just hang up on her? She thought she heard a voice in the background and she assumed it was Tara. That had to be the reason he was so abrupt with her. Nina fought the urge to throw her phone against the wall. Instead, she slammed the phone on her nightstand and rolled back into bed.

The next morning Nina crawled out of bed and decided she was not going to sit in her apartment anymore. She was going to go stir crazy if she did not get out. She looked in her fridge and cabinets and made a list of foods she needed and headed to the local grocery store.

Nina looked at all the bags in her car. Maybe she should have not gone to the store hungry. She picked up several bags to lug into her apartment when she noticed Jax's mom pull up in a Cadillac Escalade and park next to her. Yep just as Nina thought she was not going to listen to Jax.

"Should you be carrying all those bags?" Gemma asked as she got out of the SUV.

"I can handle it." Nina said as she grabbed a few more bags.

"Let me help you." Gemma said as she reached into Nina's car to grab the rest of the bags.

"I don't need your help." Nina snapped.

"Yes you do sweetheart." She said shutting the car door. Nina sighed and walked toward her apartment with Gemma in tow.

Nina stopped in her tracks when she saw a vase with a dozen roses sitting in front of her door. Nina hands was to full to pick it up. She sat some of the bags down and opened the door to her apartment. Gemma grabbed the roses with her free hand. As Nina sat the grocery bags on the counter, Gemma sat her bags and the roses on the counter and grabbed the tiny card sticking out the roses.

"Gemma what are you doing? That is for me." Nina said trying to grab the card from her hands. Gemma backed up from Nina's reached and opened the card.

_Thinking of you-JT._

"It's from my son." She said finally handing her the card. Nina smiled when she read the card. "I think we got off on the wrong foot Nina."

_You think? _Nina thought as she placed the roses in the center of her coffee table in her living room. Nina walked back into the kitchen where Gemma stood.

"I didn't mean to upset you and put you in the hospital." Gemma said as she watched Nina began to unpack her groceries.

"I'm fine now." Nina said putting milk in the fridge. Gemma grabbed a bag and began unpacking for Nina. They worked in silence except for a few directives from Nina on where to put groceries.

"I was wrong to threaten that I would have you beaten up. You are carrying my grandchild and I would never do anything to put the baby in danger." Gemma said as they both sat on the couch.

"You still think I am a slut?" Nina asked as for some reason she wanted this woman's approval. She was Jax's mom and the baby's grandmother.

"No. I do not. I think you are just young and naïve. I can see how someone your age could be enamored with my son as he is quite charming. I'm just worried about how all this will play out."

Nina touched her stomach as her baby started to become active. Nina took Gemma's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"You feel her?"

Gemma smiled as what felt like the baby's foot kicking her palm.

"She is a hyper little baby."

"You think it will be a girl? Jax thinks he will have another boy."

"No this is a girl. I can feel it. Why haven't you found out the sex yet?"

"I went for an ultrasound but she was turned around and we couldn't tell the sex. I go again in a couple of days."

"Will your mom go with you?"

"No she has to work."

"I can go with you." Gemma said

'Oh no. I can't ask you to do that."

"Nonsense. I will pick you up and take you there. Just don't tell Jax about my visit right now. What time is your appointment?"

"Two o'clock."

"Jax still paying the medical expense?"

How did she know that?

"Yes."

"Even the hospital bill? That will be pretty high."

"I'm still on my parent's insurance and they used their insurance for the hospital bill."

"How did they think you were paying for the OB visits?"

"I told them I was paying with the money I saved for school. They told me the other day to bill their insurance but Jax is insistent about paying the expenses."

"Jax is a good man. I just do not want this situation to cause him to lose his family." Gemma put her other hand on Nina's stomach as the baby continue to kick and move around.

"He won't lose his family. She will never find out." Nina said as she put her hand on top of Gemma's.

"See that is how I know you are naïve. A secret this big will always come to light sweetheart and you need to prepare yourself."

Nina sighed she hope Gemma was wrong. She did not want to lose Jax. Gemma stood up.

"I have to go but I will pick you up Friday at one o'clock."

"Ok." Nina said getting up to walk her out.

She knew it was better to have Gemma on her side than not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hazing Chapter 8**

**Reapergirl20141:** I love Gemma and yes she is a great alliance for Nina. Hopefully she will stay that way even when Tara finds out and may threaten to take her grandsons.

**SomebodyWhoCares**: Oh don't be mean to Jax! LOL

**Guest**: Nina is young and is head over heels for Jax. She most likely won't end it.

**India**: Here is more.

**Storylover00**: Here is an update. I hope you enjoy.

**TeamEveryoneButEdward**: Decisions…Decisions….should she stay or should she go?

**Guest**: I am team Gemma as she is such a complex character….is she or isn't she on Nina's side? We do know one thing about Gemma is that she would let nothing get in the way of family….now it is whether she views Nina's baby as really family.

**NatalieLynn**: I feel Jax is really trying and wants Nina to know that he is thinking of her. I don't think the secret will last to much longer. Gemma is right it is way too big.

**IreneLove83**: Yeah our Nina is young and dumb. She has a lot to learn and I think she is about to get a crash course…..

**NYStateofMind**: Here ya go….hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Looks like you were right Nina. It's a baby girl!" Dr. Sandland told Nina with a smile.

"Yes!" Nina shrieked. She was so happy.

Gemma looked closely at the screen.

"Yep that's a girl!" she said smiling. "Can I get a copy of the ultrasound?"

"Of course. We will print out several copies for you. I'm sure the father would want one."

Nina frown. There was no way Jax would want a copy. Gemma grabbed Nina's hand as she felt the shift of her mood.

"Thanks doctor."

Dr. Sandland smiled at Gemma.

"Is this your first grandchild?" Dr. Sandland asked trying to get some info about her. Dr. Sandland had googled the name on Jax's cut when Nina told her he was the father and Dr. Sandland was really shocked at his and the club's rap sheet. She still could not figure out how Nina got involved with them.

"No she will be my third and the first girl." Gemma said with pride.

"This little girl is going to be so spoiled." Dr. Sandland said.

"Yes she will." Nina said trying to get back in a better mood.

"Ok. I will see you in a couple of weeks Nina. When you check out they will give you copies of today's ultrasound." Dr. Sandland told them on the way out.

"What are you going to do with the picture?" Nina asked as she climbed into Gemma's Escalade.

"I'm going to put it on dresser mirror." Gemma answered starting the car.

"Gemma! What is she comes over and sees it?"

"She doesn't go in my bedroom sweetheart."

Nina shook her head. "I don't think you should chance it."

Gemma didn't answer Nina as she headed to take her home.

Nina got excited when she saw a Harley parked in front of her apartment but then saw April's car and realized it was Kozik's bike.

"April and Kozik are here." Nina said as she hopped out of Gemma's suv.

"What are they doing here?" Gemma asked frowning as she walked with Nina to her apartment. They found their answer when they opened the apartment door finding Kozik and April in her kitchen cooking.

"She has a key to your place?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey Gemma!" Kozik said walking over giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." She snapped looking over at April.

"I'm cooking dinner for my best friend." April said eyeing Gemma right back. Nina went over and hugged April. She was the greatest friend in the world and she was making one of her favorite foods lasagna.

"I got the recipe from your mom." April said with pride.

"Thanks April. Gemma will you stay for dinner?" Nina asked looking back at Gemma who made herself comfortable on her couch.

"Of course." Gemma said with a strain smile.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I still feel sticky from the gel."

"What are you having?" Kozik asked.

"A girl." Nina said with a huge grin on her face. April screamed in delight and Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Don't give April a hard time. She is a good woman." Nina said to Gemma as Gemma followed Nina into her bedroom. Gemma looked around the small bedroom. She wondered how many times her son was in this room.

"Where's the baby's bassinet? She asked looking for baby items.

"I don't have one." Nina said undressing for her shower. There was no need to feel shame in front of Gemma cause she practically saw her naked at the doctor's office. Not to mention she stayed in the office when Dr. Sandland gave her a pelvic exam as a follow up from her hospital visit.

"Do you have anything for the baby," Gemma asked with alarm in her voice. "You will be seven months in a few days!"

Nina walked to her closet and opened it to show her a few pieces of clothing her mom brought and bags of baby supplies she had picked up over the months.

"This is it?" Gemma said looking at the small supply.

"I'm afraid so. I still have time."

"She will be here before you know it Nina! Is airhead going to throw you a baby shower?"

"I don't know. I don't need a baby shower. I will get the things I need."

"You didn't register anywhere?"

"No. It's a secret remember."

"Shit! That's right….sorry…I get caught up when it comes to my grandkids. I will pick up some things." Gemma said shutting the closet door.

"Gemma I can get the stuff I need."

"Nina don't argue with me about this because you will lose."

Nina surrendered. She knew it was no point in arguing with her and she could use the help.

_What the fuck! _Jax thought as he saw his mom's SUV parked at Nina's. Did he not tell her to stay away. He noticed Kozik's bike and April's car. Seem Nina had a house full of guest. Nina got up from the table when she heard a knock at her door. She peeped through the door's peephole and smiled when she saw Jax. He kept his word he actually came over after a couple of days. Nina opened the door and pulled him in giving him a hug. He hugged her back closing his eyes as he buried his nose in her neck. He missed her so much.

"What up Jax!" Kozik called to him. Jax looked up to see Kozik, April and his mom sitting at Nina's table having dinner. Jax's eyes landed on his mom with a scowl in his face.

"Don't be mad at Gemma. She has been a big help." Nina explained to him as she felt his body tense. He slowly let go of her and walked up to his mom.

"Mom can I speak to you alone please." He tried not to let the anger reflect in his voice.

"Jax I just told you not to be upset." Nina said touching his arm. Jax leaned down and kissed Nina's forehead.

"I need to speak to my mom Nina." He told her. Nina stepped back as she could feel the anger radiate off him.

"Ok. You can use my room."

Gemma reluctantly got up and followed Jax into Nina's room. Jax slammed the door behind them.

"What did I fuckin say!" he yelled at her not caring if they could hear him in the kitchen.

"I'm helping her Jax! She needs more support than what you are providing!" Gemma shouted back.

"I am supporting her." He said in defense.

"Financially yes but she needs someone from your side of the family there for her. I had to take her to the doctor today and she hardly has any supplies for the baby. Where will the baby sleep? She doesn't even have a bassinet and the baby will be born in twelve weeks."

Jax was at a loss for words as he saw genuine concern on his mother's face.

"We don't need your help mom."

"Yes you do sweetheart." She said softly as she caressed his cheek. Jax hated it when his mom was right when it came to things he thought he had a handle on. She was right Nina would need more support than what he could provide right now.

"Fine mom…..just don't try to manipulate her or cause any problems. She has enough on her plate." He told her. Gemma nodded. There was a soft knock on the door just before Nina opened it.

"Everything ok in here?" she asked shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah sweetheart. Everything is fine." Gemma said. "Why don't you tell Jax what you guys are having."

"You found out?" Jax asked as excitement replaced his frustration and anger with his mom.

"We are having a girl!" Nina shouted with excitement. Jax heart felt as if it was going to explode. He was having a girl! Yes, he wanted another son but having a girl in the family would be just as wonderful. How would he handle a little girl? Would he be just as a good father to her as he has been to his boys? A little girl…..wow. He started to imagine how his baby girl would look. He bet she would look like Nina just a few shades lighter. He could not wait to see how she would turn out. He was always excited to see his children from the two women who gave birth to his sons but to have this beautiful black woman in front of him pregnant with his child it was a completely new ball game. He wanted to see how his color would mix with hers and what beautiful child they would create. Jax walked over and pulled Nina into a hug.

"You are so beautiful." He told her in a whisper. Nina did not expect the words "I love you" but she wish she could have heard them right then from him. Her baby girl seem to do a summersault in her stomach when she felt her father's embrace. Nina looked up at Gemma who had a smile on her face but it faded as she saw Nina's eyes expressing hurt.

"Mom already did the dishes in the dishwasher. Why do you feel the need to put them up now?" Jax asked as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Everyone had finally left for the evening and it was just her and Jax. Jax smiled as his felt his baby move around in Nina's stomach.

"I'm just keeping myself busy…..cause I know as soon as I relax with you someone will call and you will need to leave." Nina told him pushing him slightly away putting the last dish up in the cabinet from the dishwasher. Jax could not argue, as he knew it was probably true but she did not need to know that.

"Did you think of a name for her yet?" Jax asked as he grabbed her again, spun her around to face him and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled up at him as his eyes glistened as he gazed upon her.

"I thought of a few." She said standing on her toes to reach up and kiss him. Jax leaned down and kissed her slowly and softly. He started to get hard and had to back away for a minute.

"What names have you thought of?" he asked trying to focus on their conversation.

"I was thinking of Lily or Ashley."

Jax pondered the names.  
"Not Marilyn?" he teased.

"No not Marilyn." Nina laughed.

"I like Lily. You think we can use Rose as her middle name after my grandmother?"

"Two flower names? Lily Rose Johnson…..hmmm it sounds nice."

Jax frowned as he realized she did not use his last name. He didn't even think that he could not be listed as the father on the birth certificate and it hurt him.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked noticing the change in his mood.

"Nothing…..come on I want you in the bed now." He said pulling her to the bedroom hoping to deflect how he felt about not being named the father of his baby girl.

"Let me look at you." Jax said as he sat on the bed and watched Nina undress. Nina stood in front of Jax naked and he smiled as he gazed upon her beautiful body carrying his child. Jax stood up, took off his t-shirt, got on his knees and softly kissed her belly. Nina's breathing became heavy as Jax kisses found their way to her inner thigh. She grabbed his shoulders as he parted her legs and began to lick the inside of her thighs. She almost lost her balance when his tongue licked her lips.

"Come lay down." He told her standing up unbuckling his SAMCRO belt buckle. He could not wait to get inside her. It had been too long. Jax took his time as he planted kisses all over Nina's body careful not to put his weight on her. He spread her legs and took her into his mouth. She tasted different and he found himself sucking on her harder. Nina was in near tears as Jax devoured her. She was ultra sensitive and he was sending her into a frenzy. Nina pushed his head into her as she called out his name as she came.

"Oh God Jax!" she moaned as waves coursed through her body.

"Turn around." He growled as he lifted her up to help her position herself exactly how he wanted her. He grabbed her ass and wasted no time plunging into her. As bad as he wanted to hit it hard he controlled himself as not to hurt her. Nina moaned as she grabbed the headboard and Jax's thrusts were slow and purposeful.

"You can go harder…..she will be alright." She told him looking back at him. She could tell by his face that he was about to lose control.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she lifted her ass and pushed back on him.

Jax took that as the go-ahead and fucked her how he wanted to fuck her. Nina did not hold back as she met his thrust and yelled out another orgasm with Jax coming right after her. Nina collapsed on her side as Jax gathered her from behind in his arms.

"Nina." He whispered just as she started to doze off.

"Hmm?" She whispered dreamily as she was so happy at that very moment with him holding her.

"I want you to know something."

Nina turned around to face him and caressed his face.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I want you to know that I care for you…..and the baby." He said before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

The next morning she woke up to an empty bed but she was not upset as she would have usually been. Jax telling her he cared for her made her so happy. She had no idea when he slipped out as he had wore her out last night as Jax continued to make love to her in various positions and she finally passed out from pure exhaustion. Nina continued to lay in bed in pure contentment as she hugged the pillow next to her to inhale Jax's scent.

* * *

"Nina look at this outfit. It's so cute!" April shrieked as she lifted up the cute pink little girls' newborn dress. Nina smiled at the cute outfit.

"I think we have enough clothes for now." Nina said looking at the full cart. She and April had went to Charming to hit up the stores there for baby items. Gemma had already brought over a ton of baby items a couple of days ago including a cute basinet. Gemma had really out done herself with little girl items. She was excited to have a baby girl in the family even though no one would know about her first girl grandbaby.

"We better check out now. I'm getting a little tired." Nina said thinking of her swollen ankles.

"Ok." April said throwing the outfit in the cart anyway.

Nina sighed as they went to find a checkout lane.

"You know everyone at the sorority are still asking about you." April told Nina as they headed back to Stockton.

"Tell them I am fine and thanks for asking about me."

"They kind of figured out you were pregnant by one of the Sons of Anarchy." April said sheepishly.

"What?!" Nina almost yelled.

"They kind of put two and two together Nina. I mean right after the hazing you dropped out of the sorority and school. My relationship with Kozik didn't help the situation and Stephanie has been seeing Quinn off and on so they figured you hooked up with a Son too. You just drew the short straw and got pregnant."

Nina sunk into the passenger seat as she thought about her sorority. She did miss the girls. Hell, she even missed school.

"They don't know it is the actual president." Nina tried to reassure her as she stopped at a red light.

"I guess that's a relief." Nina said.

"I wanted to tell you for some time now but I know you have so much on your plate with the baby and with Jax." April said as she patted Nina's knee and pulled forward as the light turn green.

"I'm-" Nina started just before a car running the red light slammed into the passenger side of the car and everything went black.

"Can you hear me?" a voice said to Nina. Nina slowly opened her eyes to see a woman rushing beside Nina as the gurney pushed her down a brightly lit hall.

"What happen?" Nina whispered.

"You were in a car accident. You are at St. Thomas hospital." The woman told her as she used a pen light to assess Nina's pupil response.

"My baby!" Nina screamed as she felt her stomach.

"We are going to check the baby." The woman told her as they pushed the gurney into a room, pulled up her shirt, put cold gel on her stomach to check the baby with an ultrasound. Just as the woman put the transducer on Nina's belly Nina felt an intense, painful cramp. Nina yelled out in pain.

"The placenta has ruptured! We need to do a c-section stat!" the woman told the other people in the room who Nina could not see. Dark spots started to float in front of Nina's eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Jax. I need Jax." Nina whispered. The woman looked down at Nina.

"What did you say?" she asked leaning in to hear Nina better.

"Jax. I need Jax." Nina whispered as the dark spots started to get larger. Just before everything went black, Nina read the woman's badge.

Dr. Tara Knowles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hazing Chapter 9**

**Quick update. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Nina opened her eyes to find her mom leaning over her rubbing her forehead.

"Hey sweetheart." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Nina hands instantly went to her stomach. The baby was gone.

"The baby is in NICU." Sandy told her daughter. "She is premature."

Tears sprung to Nina's eyes.

"How bad?" she whispered.

"She will pull through baby. She is a tough little cookie." Sandy told her daughter with hope in her eyes.

"I need to see her." Nina tried to get up from the bed but her mother held her down.

"You can't right now sweetheart. You and April were in a bad car accident and you need to rest so you can be strong to hold your baby girl."

"Is April ok?"

"Yes she will be fine. They are keeping her for observation. She has a few bruises and some sprains but she will pull through just fine. She is the one who called us."

There was a soft knock on the door before Tara walked in.

"How are you feeling Miss. Johnson?" she asked walking up to Nina's bed smiling down on her.

"Fine." Nina replied hoarsely as she read her badge and realized Jax wife was standing right in front of her. It was hard for Nina to look Tara in the eyes.

"I'm Dr. Tara Knowles and we had to do an emergency c-section to deliver your beautiful baby girl. As you know, she is premature and we noticed that she has Congestive Heart Failure with a hole in her heart." Tara relayed to Nina the news as empathically as she could. Nina gasped and covered her mouth.

"Will she be alright? Will she need surgery?" Tim asked Dr. Knowles his voice shaken with concern for his first grandbaby.

"Yes, she will need surgery and I have already scheduled it. She has a large ventricular septal defect and I will go in today and close the hole."

Nina began to shake and Tara patted her shoulder.

"She is strong Miss. Johnson and I will do everything I can to make sure she pulls through. I have a son who had CHF when he was born and he pulled through." Tara assured Nina.

"Thank you Dr. Knowles. Please keep us posted." Tim walked up to stand next to his wife.

Tara was heading to the door when she stopped and turned around as if in afterthought.

"You mention someone name Jax before you went unconscious. Is that the father? Did you get in touch with him?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could. When she heard her say the name of her husband, she knew there was no way she could be talking about _her _Jax. However as soon as she pulled the baby out of Nina and saw how white her skin was and saw her little blue eyes she started to have second thoughts. How many Jax's were in Charming? There had to be more than one. Before Nina could answer, the door swung open and Tara got her answer when Gemma rushed in.

"Who are you?" Sandy asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked as a lumped formed in her throat.

Gemma looked at Tara and successfully squashed any reaction that could display on her face. Gemma thought Tara would be off today.

"I have the wrong room." Gemma lied and turned around to leave the room. Tara ran up to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her around.

"Oh my God! It's Jax's baby isn't it?!" Tara shrieked

"What the hell is going on?" Tim demanded.

"It has to be. She asked for Jax and the baby has CHF…..the family flaw…right Gemma?"

Gemma did not answer Tara but just stood looking at her with no emotion on her face.

"Oh my God!" Tara covered her heart with her right hand as if it was about to explode. "She's just a kid." She looked back at Nina who just wanted a hole to appear and swallow her whole.

"You're that girl that was in his room that time looking for your friend's phone." Recognition flooded Tara's face.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tim repeated. Gemma and Tara looked at Tim as if just realizing he was in the room. Tara wanted to scream. How could Jax do this to her and their family? Tears of anger started to roll down her cheeks. The room started to spin and enclose on Tara. She needed to get out of there before she hurt someone. Tara turned around and ran out the room. Tim and Sandy were baffled as what just took place. Gemma walked up to Nina.

"Where is she?" she asked referring to her grandbaby.

"She is in NICU and she just told us she has a hole in her heart and needs surgery." Nina started to cry as everything that just happen hit her. Jax's wife knew. What was going to happen next?

"Tara is in no position to do the surgery on the baby. She may hurt her." Gemma's face finally relayed emotion as she told Nina anxiously.

"Why would the doctor hurt the baby?" Sandy asked trying to grasp what was going on. Nina sighed, as she knew she would have to tell her parents and add even more emotional stress to her day.

"Because Lily Rose is her husband's baby." Nina whispered

"What?!" Tim's voiced boomed across the room. Nina shrunk in the bed.

"Don't yell at her!" Gemma shouted at him defensively.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he shouted back her.

"I'm the grandmother." She declared with pride.

"Where is your son?" Tim barked as he eyed Gemma.

"He can't be here right now." Gemma snapped as she thought she needed to warn Jax that Tara knew. Kozik had told Gemma when he called her that Jax was not picking up the phone and he left several messages to let him know of Nina and the baby's condition.

"Your son gets my daughter pregnant and has the nerve not to show up when she is put in the hospital" Tim was angry and it showed in his voice and face.

"Dad…please." Nina pleaded.

"No Nina! This is not right! He could at least show his face! You and the baby could have died. This is not some game! He needs to man up!" Tim yelled as he began to shake with anger. Gemma unfazed by his radiating anger walked up to him and stood toe to toe with Tim.

"My son has been there since the day he found out she was pregnant. He has provided for her financially and has been there for support. My son is a man….maybe more of a man than you are." Gemma hissed.

Tim stepped back to get himself in check. He did not want to hurt the woman who had the balls to step to him as she did. He needed to calm down and prepare himself to deal with the baby's father. Sandy started to cry as the enormity of what was happening hit her. How could Nina sleep with a married man? Did she not see what she went through with her father?

"Mom…I'm sorry." Nina tried to reach out to her mother, as she knew her mom tears were in disappointment. Sandy did not move to her daughter and just stood as disappointment, shame and anger washed over her. A knock at the door brought the tension in the room down several levels. Kozik opened the door and rolled April in a wheel chair in the room. Tim saw Kozik's cut and his blood pressure started to hit the roof. The memory of a Son pulling up to his daughter's complex next to his car rushed into his mind.

"Is the father a part of Sons of Anarchy?" he asked his daughter. Nina nodded her head in conformation.

"Dear God in heaven!" Tim could not believe his daughter. This had to have been his fault. The universe was getting back at him for cheating on his wife all those years. His daughter just as his ex-mistress had a child from the unholy union. His little girl just had a child with a married white outlaw. Yes, the universe was giving him hell.

"Are you ok?" April asked as Kozik pushed her up to Nina's bed. Nina was numb and did not know how she felt as so many emotions was coursing through her body. As Nina and April talked, Gemma noticed her parents looked defeated and sat down next to her bed in what appeared to be in a state of shock. Gemma took the opportunity and walked out to the hall and texted Jax.

_Nina and baby at St. Thomas. Tara knows._

* * *

Tara ran to her office and slammed the door shut and leaned against the door. Her world as she knew just ended. Jax slept with another woman yet again and this time got her pregnant. How could he betray her yet again? Tara let out a blood-hurling scream as she slid to the ground and started to cry body-convulsing cries. A quick knock on her door brought her back to reality and she jumped up just as Margaret open the door.

"You have the Johnson baby's surgery now." Margaret gasped when she saw Tara's condition. "What's wrong Tara!"

"I can't…I can't do the surgery." Tara croaked through gasps for air.

"What do you mean you can't do the surgery? What happen Tara?" Alarm ringing in Margaret's voice as she walked up to Tara to comfort her.

"It's his baby….." Tara managed to get out between her sobs.

"Whose baby?"

Tara didn't want to say his name. She shook her head back and forth as if to shake herself from the nightmare that was happening.

"Jax." She finally exhaled and slumped on the couch in her office as if the life just drained from her body.

"Oh my God!" Margaret covered her mouth in horror. Margaret let the information digest for a few moments.

"I can't do it Margaret. You have to get someone else." Tara relayed to Margaret as she curled into a fetal position on the couch.

"There is no one else Tara…you have to help this baby. You are the only surgeon here now qualified to do the surgery." Margaret sat next to Tara and rubbed her back. "It's not the baby's fault. You can't take it out on the little baby girl who needs you to save her life."

Tara sat up. "What if I don't want to save her life?" Tara asked coldly.

"Tara you do not mean that. You are a doctor and took the oath. You have to help this child. You are a doctor first and foremost right now. Not Jax's wife but Baby Johnson's doctor." Margaret reasoned. Tara stared at Margaret as tears still slid down her face.

"Please don't make me." She begged.

"You have to Tara. There is no one else. I need you to put your hurt away right now and help this baby." Margaret told her sternly hoping to break through to her. Margaret could not fathom the pain Tara was in right now. She always knew Jax would somehow break her spirit and here she was now her spirit broken in pieces. Tara sniffed and wiped her eyes as she straighten herself up.

"Fine!" she snapped. "I'll do the surgery but I will need the next few days off."

"You can take the rest of the week but you will need to be on call." Margaret was happy to oblige as long as Tara did the surgery. Tara stood and got herself together as best as she could physically and emotionally and headed out the door to perform surgery on her husband's betrayal.

* * *

Jax turned his phone on as he walked out of the meeting with the Mayans. His mouth fell open as he read his mother's text. _Holy shit!_

The shit has finally hit the fan. Jax sat on his bike and listen to the voicemails from Kozik. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized that Nina was in a car wreck and the baby would need surgery.

"You alright Jax?" Bobby asked as he noticed the color had left Jax's face.

"Nina and the baby are in the hospital." He managed to get out.

"She due already?" Bobby asked climbing on his bike next to Jax.

"No she was in a car wreck. The baby needs to have surgery…..and Tara knows." Jax voice was monotone as he tried to process what had happen and what he was going to do. He needed to see Nina and the baby.

"Awww shit man!" Bobby shook his head in disbelief. He would not want to be in Jax's shoes right now. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to St. Thomas. I have to be there for Nina. She just gave birth to my child." Jax sighed as the weight of the world landed on his shoulders.

"What about Tara?"

"I have to deal with her when I get there." Jax started up his bike and headed to see his baby girl.

_**M/N: What a position Tara is in. She has to perform surgery on Jax's baby from another woman. Do you think she will put her feelings to the side and help Lily Rose? I tell you Jax is in some serious shit when he shows up at St. Thomas. He will have to deal with Tara and Nina's father. I wonder how he will handle it. Nina…Nina…you poor child. I would not want to be her right now. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Hazing Chapter 10

**NanaandJayMommy4Life**: Tara is really in a pickle but I don't think she will hurt the baby.

**TeamEveryoneButEdward**: Nina really does need to focus on herself and raising her child. She needs to stop waiting around for Jax and grow up….will she do it? That remains to be seen.

**NYstateofmind428**: As you know I love your story. Keep it up!

**APeaceofPie4Everybody011**: Tara is in a very rough emotional state but I think profession will override emotion for the time being.

**AyannaCosta**: I would not want to be Nina right now. She is definitely in a whirlwind of emotions. I don't things will get much better for her right away. Jax needs to decide what he is going to do now.

**Storylover00**: Here is an update. Hope you enjoy.

**Guest**: Yes Tara handled it pretty well. I wonder if she will continue to handle the situation in a respectable fashion.

**Guest:** I feel for Tara as well. I do not know what I would do if I was in her shoes.

**Val**: Here is an update. Hope you enjoy.

**NatalieLynn**: I agree Margaret should not have pressed Tara to do the surgery but I feel she was looking out for the baby in the best way she knew how. Who knows what is going through Jax's mind why he didn't stress the fact that he was hurt when Nina assumed the child would have her last name and not his.

**IreneLove83**: I agree Jax and Nina do need to get together but I'm afraid it might get worse before it gets better.

**Guests**: Here is an update and I hope you guys enjoy.

**Ebonyeyez1**: Thanks for letting me know that I forgot to change the complete to in progress. I just fixed it.

* * *

Tara tried to control her breathing as she held the scalpel over the tiny pale baby girl.

"Dr. Knowles?" Nurse Anna softly called to her. Tara looked up and blinked a few times as she cleared her raging thoughts about her husband.

_Focus Tara! You can do this._

"I'm fine…..let's get started." She announced as she made a small incision through Lily Rose's sternum.

"Where is Tara?" Gemma snapped as she walked up to Margaret as she was standing at a nurse's station.

"She is in surgery."

"On who?" Gemma hoped it was not on her grandbaby.

"That is private information." Margaret eyes squinted at Gemma.

"It better not be the Johnson baby."

"Why?" Margaret asked playing dumb.

"You know why. If anything happens to that baby, we will sue this hospital for liability. You know as well as I know she should not be operating on that baby."

Margaret walked around the nurse's station and stood face to face with Gemma.

"Tara is the only surgeon here now that can save your sorry ass son's baby." Margaret hissed at Gemma not backing down from her.

"You need to get up out my face before YOU need surgery." Gemma said through gritted teeth. Seeing the look in Gemma's eyes Margaret took a few steps back.

"I can't believe Jax would do this Tara. How is she supposed to get past this?" Margaret asked concerned for Tara.

"You need to mind your own business!" Gemma barked at her.

"Mom!"

Gemma followed the sound of the voice that called her and turned around to find Jax and Bobby walking up to her. Gemma glared back at Margaret when she heard her suck her teeth with disgust.

"How are they?" Jax asked both women, breathing heavy as he and Bobby literally ran across the hospital to find Nina and his baby.

"The baby is in surgery now with Tara." Gemma answered.

Jax eyes lit up with shock.

"What?! Why is she doing the surgery?" Terror displayed on Jax face as he thought of an emotional Tara working on Lily Rose.

"She is the only surgeon here now that can do it and your daughter needed immediate surgery." Margaret looked at Jax with pure disgust. Jax knew how Margaret felt about him and he did not give a damn.

"Margaret she better not intentionally hurt my child."

"Tara is professional and will not let her emotions get in the way of her practice. I will let you know when the baby is out of surgery." Margaret told them as she walked away. She needed to get away from the Tellers.

"Have you seen the baby yet?" Jax asked his mom as he tried to control his breathing.

"No. She went straight into surgery." Gemma sighed and Jax noticed she looked tired and her eyes were full of worry. Jax pulled his mom in a tight hug and held on to her for a few moments before slowly letting go.

"Come on baby you need to see Nina." Gemma took Jax hand and they headed to Nina's room. Just before Jax open the door Gemma warned him that her parents were with her and they were pissed.

"Jesus Christ!" Jax murmured as he braced himself to deal with her parents. The door swung open as Kozik pushed April in a wheelchair out the room.

"Are you ok April?" he asked grabbing her hand. April nodded yes. Kozik pulled Jax into a hug and warned him that Nina's parents were pretty upset.

"Yeah. Mom told me." Jax sighed.

"Good luck." Kozik said patting Jax on the back before taking April to her room.

Tim and Sandy looked up at Jax, Gemma and Bobby's entrance.

"Jax!" Nina gasped; she almost jumped out the bed to run to him until she felt the pain from her stitches. Jax rushed up to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Hey sweetheart." His other hand smoothed down her hair and caressed her cheek. She looked as if the life drained out of her. The sparkle he loved to see had disappeared from her eyes. His heart began to ache for her. She did not deserve this.

"So you are the father?" Tim got up from his seat and walked up to Jax. Bobby started to put himself between them but Jax held up his hand to stop Bobby.

"Yes I am." Jax confirmed as he looked at Tim and then back down at Nina.

"My God how old are you?" Tim looked at Jax up and down sizing him up.

"37." He answered looking at him to see his reaction. Tim did not disappoint.

"What the fuck is wrong with you getting a kid knocked up?!" Tim shouted before he could calmed himself down.

"With all due respect Nina is not a kid."

"You are sixteen years older than her." Sandy said barley above a whisper. The room turned to her as she began to cry.

"Mom please don't…." Nina could not take any more of her mother's tears.

"You see what you have done to this family." Tim turned back to Jax. Jax was trying really hard to show respect and patience to Nina's father but he was the last person that should throw stones.

"Does the name Tyler Yost ring a bell?"

Tim took a step back in disbelief. Nina told this man her family's business.

"Nina you told this man all of our business?" Tim asked in disbelief at his daughter. Nina looked away from her father. His look of betrayal stabbed her in the heart. Why would Jax throw that sensitive information in her dad's face? She told him that in confidence. As if on cue, the door open and Tyler rushed in. Ignoring everyone in the room, he rushed to Nina's bed pushing Jax and Tim out the way.

"Are you ok? The baby?" Tyler leaned over, kissed his sister's forehead, and took her hand into his.

"Lily is premature and has CHF. She should be in surgery now." Nina started to cry again as she ached for her daughter. She needed to see and hold her.

"It will be alright sis. She will make it. She has too." Tyler comforted her as he squeezed her hand. Nina nodded her head as she tried to control her sobs. Tyler looked over at Jax and Tim.

"So I see you met the dad." He said to Tim with slight amusement. He could see how livid his dad looked.

"You knew who the father was all this time?" Tim asked.

"I just found out not to long ago."

"And you didn't tell us!" Tim transferred some of his anger to his son.

"It was not my place to tell you anything. It was up to Nina."

'Nina had her reasons to not tell you about me." Jax spoke up.

"No one asked you anything!" Tim shouted poking Jax in the chest. Nina looked on helplessly as the situation escalated between Jax and her dad. They started yelling at each other.

"Please stop." Nina said barely above a whisper. The arguing continued.

"Please stop!" she yelled louder. Jax and her father was so heated they did not hear her. They were toe to toe in each other's face and Tim pushed Jax out of his face. Jax stumbled back, quickly found his footing and started to charge at Tim. Bobby grabbed Jax as Tyler grabbed his father.

"Stop it!" Nina screamed her voice filling the room. This time she was heard as Jax and her father looked over at her with anger in their eyes.

"Look everyone needs to calm down! We need to focus on Lily Rose who is fighting for her life. What is done is done and standing here at each other's throat is not going to help her. Whether we like it or not we have a common bond and it is Lily!" Gemma shouted to everyone hoping to knock some sense into them. Everyone looked at Gemma and silently agreed.

"I need to speak to Jax…..alone." Nina said as sternly as she could muster. Her dad started to object but Nina put up her hand to stop him.

"Dad! Please…I need to talk to Jax alone." She snapped. Tim was not happy but he complied and followed everyone out the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Jax walked up to the bed, leaned over, grabbed Nina's face and kissed her passionately.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered against her lips as he rubbed his fingers through her hair.

"I want my baby girl." Nina held back her tears. She was tired of crying.

"We will see her soon." Jax told her as he sat on the side of her bed.

"Do you think she will hurt her?" Nina asked referring to Tara. Jax shook his head no.

"She won't." he assured her as well as himself. Nina reached up and caressed his cheek. His face was full of worry.

"What are you going to do Jax now that she knows?"

Jax closed his eyes and sighed as he thought of the impending argument with Tara.

"I don't know Nina…..I just don't know. I may not get to see you for a while I try to fix things with Tara."

A wave of nausea consumed Nina. _Fix things with Tara?_

"Are you leaving me?" Nina choked.

"No baby I'm not leaving you but you know I can't lose my family. We discussed this remember. I told you I could not be with you full time. I already have a family. You agreed…..remember?"

"Yes I remember but that was before I fell for you Jax." Nina could feel her heartbeat increase. She was going to lose him.

"Sweetheart," Jax leaned in and planted kisses on her face. "You know I care deeply for you and our little girl."

"But you don't love us."

Jax caressed Nina's cheek. Did he love her? She was constantly in his thoughts; he physically ached for her when he was not with her, he had a deep desire to protect her and he wanted to make her happy but did he love her. Nina searched his face for an answer and started to cry when she only found confusion. Nina sunk down in the bed and looked away from Jax. She could not look at him as he just broke her heart.

"Nina look at me," Jax grabbed her chin and moved her face to where she was facing him again. "I do have feelings for you Nina; there is not a minute of the day where you are not on my mind. As for Lily Rose there should be no doubt in your mind that I love my child." Jax leaned in and softly kissed Nina on the lips. Nina kissed him back and savored his lips and tongue, as she did not know when she would ever get to kiss or see him again.

* * *

Tara removed her surgical mask and took deep breaths. She finally finished surgery and she tried to calm herself from a panic attack. Performing surgery on that child was by far the hardest thing she has ever experience emotionally and now she had to go tell the woman or girl rather that slept with her husband the outcome of the surgery. Tara had no idea what she was going to do. She loved Jax so much and just did not understand why he would do this to her. Was she not a good wife to him? She had sacrificed so much for him and his club. Was he not in love with her anymore? Was he in love with that girl?

Tara found Nina's parents, Bobby, Gemma and a man she did not know in the waiting room. So Bobby knew? Who else knew of Jax's indiscretion? If Bobby was here, Jax had to be here. Where was he? Everyone stood up as Tara approached.

"How is she?" Gemma asked rushing up to Tara. Tara could not believe Gemma was ok with Jax's betrayal. Tara ignored Gemma and focused on Nina's parents. She was glad they were not in the room with Nina, as she knew she could not look at her again without the urge to hurt her.

"The surgery was a success. We will need to keep her in NICU until she gains some weight and can feed on her own." Tara told her parents as she tried to control the quiver in her voice. Tara explained in more details the surgery and what will need to happen before the baby could go home.

"Can we see her now?" Sandy asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you Dr. Knowles." Sandy told her sincerely. She knew it had to been hard for her to do the surgery. Tara nodded. Sandy understood the hurt that showed in Tara's eyes as her husband's portrayal still hurt Sandy and it stung again today seeing Tyler. Just before Tara started to walk away, Sandy grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry that my daughter has hurt you so. If I could take away your pain I would." Sandy squeezed Tara's hand. Tara looked in Sandy's eyes and saw sorrow and agony. It was not sympathy but empathy. She had felt the anger and pain that Tara was feeling.

"Thank you." Tara whispered and quickly walked away. Tara needed to get her boys out of daycare and get away from the hospital. She had no idea what she was going to do or where she would go. She had no family as Jax and her boys were her family. Maybe she would stay at a hotel for a few days until she figured out what she would do.

Gemma, Bobby, Tyler and her parents walked in on Jax and Nina in a deep kiss.

"Jesus!" Tim muttered under his breath. Jax pulled from the kiss when he heard them walk in the room.

"The surgery was a success. We can see her now." Gemma told them as she went to hug her son. Nina quickly sat up in bed despite the pain from the C-section.

"Take me to her." She said to Jax. Tyler pulled a wheelchair out the corner of the room and he and Jax helped Nina from the bed to the wheelchair. Jax pushed Nina out the door with Bobby, Gemma and her family close behind. Nina and Jax were finally going to see their baby girl.

_**Well….well looks like Jax has chosen his family over Nina….hmmm….interesting. Poor Nina... should she really be all that surprised.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hazing Chapter 11**

* * *

"She's so tiny." Nina gasped as she gazed at Lily Rose in the incubator. She placed her hands on the warm glass longing to hold her daughter.

"She is a fighter. She made it through surgery like a champ." The nurse smiled down at Nina.

"She's a Teller. We are fighters." Gemma said with pride. Jax looked down at his daughter who was so tiny with tubes and IV's hooked up to her. He could not believe he was going through this again with another one of his children. Would he have the strength for the emotional roller coaster of having another sick child? Looking at her tiny sleeping face, he knew he would have the strength. He had to have the strength she was his flesh and blood. Jax squatted down to Nina's level sitting in the wheelchair. He took her hand.

"She's beautiful Nina." He whispered to her. "Just like her momma." Nina looked at Jax with tears in her eyes.

"Yes she is." Nina whispered back and looked away from Jax. She could not look into his eyes.

"She is so pale." Tim thought aloud.

"Wait until you see her eyes….they are the most beautiful shade of blue." The nurse told the family.

After sitting with Lily Rose for a while, Nina started to feel pain from her C-section.

"I better get back to my room." She told everyone. Tyler pushed her back and Gemma and Sandy helped her back into the bed. Jax walked up to Nina and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I have to go sweetheart. I will be back to see you and Lily later."

Nina gave him a strain smile and watched him leave the room. She knew he was heading home to his wife. Nina decided to herself that she was not going to wait around hoping and praying she would see him again soon. She decided she would see him when she was ready and she knew it would be awhile before she would be able to gather the strength to see him again without wanting to fall back into his arms.

* * *

Jax walked into the living room and found Abel on the couch watching a movie and Thomas asleep in his playpen. Looking for Tara, he found her in the boy's room packing bags. Jax leaned against the doorframe awaiting her wrath. She looked up at Jax.

"Do you love her?"

Jax was taken aback by her question. He expected screaming and a few shattered objects. He frown as he thought about how he would answer her.

"No." it was the safest answer and what she needed to hear. "It was a one night stand Tara…a moment of stupidity and weakness."

"She loves you Jax. It was written all over her face. It had to have been more than just a one night stand." Tara angrily stuffed more clothes in the bags.

"She is young Tara. She doesn't know what love is. At best its infatuation not love." Jax felt bad throwing Nina under the bus but he needed to fix things with Tara. He did not want her taking his boys from him.

"How often did you see her?"

"Not often. I just checked on her and the baby from time to time. Bobby was the one who had the most contact with her. Once she told me she was pregnant and was keeping the baby I knew I could not leave her and the child stranded."

Tara sat down in the rocker chair by Thomas crib. She was so exhausted mentally.

"So you planned on being in this child's life and keeping it a secret? You were never going to tell me were you?"

"I don't know Tara. I wasn't thinking….the only thing I knew was that I can't lose you and my boys."

"I think it's too late for that." Tara chuckled sarcastically.

Jax walked up to Tara and got on his knees in front of her.

"Don't leave me Tara. Don't take my boys. We can get through this."

"Get through this? Jax you have a child with another woman! How can I get past that? Do you know how hard it was for me to work on that child today? You put me in that position!"

"I know it will not be easy and I don't expect you to forgive me overnight but we have to try." Jax begged.

"You have cheated on me time and time again Jax. What am I not providing for you that you feel the need to sleep with other women?" tears formed in Tara's eyes.

"You are a wonderful wife Tara. I could not ask or hope for better…I'm just flawed and selfish I am working on that. I promise I would do everything in my power not to hurt you again." Jax kissed her hands and laid his head in her lap. Tara found her hands playing in his hair. How could she ever come to terms with what Jax did?

"Are you planning on being in the child's life?"

Jax looked up at Tara and nodded his head yes. "I have to Tara. It's my child."

"Then that means you will be in her life for at least the next eighteen years." Tara sighed as she thought of dealing with another baby momma. Tara needed to get away from Jax. She needed time to think of what she was going to do. Should she divorce him? This was the ultimate betrayal in their marriage.

"I can't be around you now Jax. I need time to think."

"You and the boys stay here. I will stay at the clubhouse." Jax stood up and looked down at Tara and Nina's face flashed in his mind. How was he going to make two women happy? He knew he needed to make things right with Tara and may not see Nina often but could he give Nina up? Could he do like he just promise and not hurt his wife again? Clearing his thoughts of Nina, he told Tara they will talk in a few days and while he was gone, one of the guys will keep her company.

"You think I am going to disappear with the boys?"

"It's just a precaution." He told her before leaving out the room to kiss his boys and pack a bag to stay at the clubhouse.

* * *

"Are you going back home or stay with your parents while Lily is here?" Gemma asked as she helped Nina take off her hospital gown.

"I need to be near Lily so I am going to stay at a motel until I can take her home."

"No…you are not staying in some dirty motel. You can stay with me."

"Oh no Gemma I can't impose on you like that."

"You are not imposing sweetheart. You are staying with me. It's not up for discussion."

"Gemma I don't think I can see him or be around anything or anyone that reminds me of him." Nina sighed as she pulled on a pair of sweatpants April brought for her.

"This is a time Nina that you need to be strong. The moment you slept with Jax and got pregnant, you signed up for a daily reminder…..and sweetheart Lily Rose is a spitting image of Jax from her skin tone to her eyes."

Nina knew what Gemma told her was true. There would be no escaping Jax.

"Come one honey. Let's get you home."

As soon as Nina walked in Gemma's house, she saw various pictures of Jax throughout his childhood to his adulthood. She also saw several pictures of Jax with another little boy.

Nina asked Gemma who was the young boy in the photos as Gemma showed her the guest room she would be staying in.

"That's Thomas. My youngest son. He passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nina offered.

"Thank you sweetheart. Get some rest. I will start on dinner."

"Have you heard from Jax? Do you know what happen when he went home to her?"

Gemma studied Nina face. She looked so young and fragile.

"You don't need to worry about that. You said you didn't want to be reminded of Jax so you don't need to be asking about him or worrying about him and Tara. Focus on your daughter and getting her home."

"Ok." Nina said in a tiny voice. She could not help but to think of Jax. She needed to understand that he had made his choice and it was not her. He obviously did not love her and she needed to get that through her thick skull and try to take steps to get over him. Gemma left her to get situated and Nina looked over and saw a picture of Jax smiling holding a beer with his cut on leaning on his bike. Nina walked over and slammed the picture face forward on the dresser so she would not see his handsome face. Nina sorted through the clothes and personal items her and Gemma had just brought from the store. She put everything up, took a shower, crawled into the welcoming king size bed and fell to sleep.

Gemma and Nina fell into a routine of visiting the baby every day and baby proofing the apartment and decorating her bedroom for when the baby would be able to come home. They so far had successfully hidden from Jax that Nina was staying with Gemma. There had been several close calls when he had pulled up and Nina had to go hide in the bedroom until he had left. One evening he had stayed for dinner and Nina tipped toed out the room to listen to their conversation. Jax was telling his mom all the remorse he had for the way things had turned out with Nina. He did not want to break her heart as he cared for her deeply.

"You have a big heart Jackson but you can't share it with two women. If you chose to stay with Tara then you need to let Nina go. She does not deserve you stringing her along. She is young and has her whole life ahead of her. I don't want her to waste years pining over you and being second in your life. You just worry about sharing that heart with your daughter she needs you." Gemma told her son.

"I just need to see her and talk to her."

"From what Nina told me you already said what you needed to say to her…..you chose to stay with your family. There is nothing else to say. The only contact you two need to have is any and everything that has to do with Lily Rose and that is it."

Jax nodded in agreement, as he took a bite of his steak. He knew his mom was right but the question was would he take her advice. Nina slipped back into the room, crawled into bed, and softly cried. It ached hearing his voice. She wanted to see him so bad but she needed to be strong for her sake as well as her daughter. Gemma was right she could not be second in his life. She did not deserve to be second in his life. She knew she would have to eventually see him so she needed to get her emotions in check. She did not want to be weak and give into him when she sees him again.

* * *

"I have something I have to tell the club. It is a personal matter but we are all brothers and I need your prayers." Jax fiddled with the gavel as he prepared to tell his brothers the news of his baby girl.

"I just became a father again to a baby girl from a woman who is not my wife." Jax paused to let the shock from some of the members subside. "I'm sure some of you remember a few months back the three black college girls that came and hung out at the bar. One of them just gave birth to my daughter. My daughter is in NICU cause she was born premature and also has CHF just like Abel."

"I'm sorry Jackie Boy." Chibs offered his sympathy.

"Thank you. I am asking for everyone's positive thoughts and prayers to whatever higher power you believe in. It has been pretty hard as you can imagine between me and Tara but my daughter is innocent in all this and deserves good health and the best in life."

"Jax….none of us can throw any stones at you because as I am sure I speak for all of us at this table no one is perfect. I hope your little girl gets better. Is there anything we can do for you?" Opie asked wondering how his best friend could keep a secret so big from him.

"Thanks Ope….I just need your prayers. She has made it through surgery and we are just waiting for her to gain weight and feed on her own so she can go home."

"How does Tara feel about this?" Piney asked. He was disappointed in Jackson.

"Not great Piney….but that is between me and Tara." Things had been awful between him and Tara. After giving her a few days alone, he moved back in the house and she was cold as ice to him. She had asked for a divorce but he told her no. She explained to him she would not take his boys away and would stay in Charming so they could have shared custody but Jax sill said no. He wanted to see if he could make it work with Tara and be a father to Lily Rose. He tried to call Nina several times but she would not answer his calls. He went by her apartment once she was discharged and she was not home. He called April to find out where she was and she told him she was staying with her parents. Jax was pissed. He needed to see her but he knew her parents would not let him anywhere near her.

Every chance he could he would go see Lily Rose and he hoped he would run into Nina but he had always seem to miss her. Lily was doing so well and was gaining weight almost every day. Jax heart was full of pure joy whenever he would see her. After several days, Tara was back on rotation at the hospital and found Jax sitting in NICU reading to his daughter. It hurt her seeing him with the child. She wondered if the pain would ever subside. She quietly walked into the room and Jax looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey." He said to her softly.

"Hey." She said back picking up Lily's chart and reading over it.

"Tara….why are you in here? You know you don't want to see her."

"She is doing very well Jax, "Tara said ignoring his comment. "She is a lot stronger than Abel was about this time. She should be home in no time. Have you seen or talk to the mother?" Tara looked over at Jax.

"No. I haven't."

Seeming satisfied with his answer, Tara put the chart up.

"Since you are here you should go down to the daycare….you know visit the other children you have." She snapped as she walked out the room. Jax sunk lower in his. When will things get better?

**8 Weeks Later**

Lily Rose was finally home and the first few days Gemma and Sandy had stayed with Nina to help her with the baby. Sandy and Gemma had started to get along really well as they both wanted Nina to be happy and they loved Lily Rose. Jax was out of town on club business when Lily was released but it did not stop him from blowing up Nina's phone every day. After not seeing or speaking to him for the past two months, she finally picked up the phone feeling she was strong enough to see and talk to him.

"Where the fuck have you been!" he shouted in the phone.

"Well hello to you too Mr. Teller."

"Don't be a smart ass! I haven't seen or talk to you in two months!"

"Jax didn't you say you would not see me for awhile as you fix things with your wife?"

Jax gritted his teeth as he controlled the urge to throw his phone against the wall.

"That was not meant for you to drop off the fuckin planet and not reach out to me when I tried to contact you."

Nina did not answer Jax.

"I'm coming over to see my child." He snapped at her before he slammed the phone shut. Nina looked at her phone. He actually hung up on her.

_Oh My God! _Nina thought as she opened the door for Jax. He was more devastatingly handsome than she remembered. As Jax walked pass her in the apartment she could feel how angry he was.

"Two months Nina! Two fuckin months you have been ignoring me!" he yelled at her.

"Lower your voice Jackson! She is asleep."

Jax's face soften as he thought of his daughter.

"Where is she? I want to see her."

Nina ushered Jax into her room to Nina's basinet. She was sound asleep snuggled under her pink blanket.

"My God. She is so beautiful." Jax whispered in amazement. He leaned over, inhaled her baby scent, and planted light kisses on her cheeks and lips. Nina felt a lump form in her throat as she watched Jax. _Nina don't you dare become weak! _She shouted in her head to herself. Jax looked back up at Nina with tears forming in his eyes_. Oh God! Nina stay strong!_ Jax walked up to Nina and caressed her cheek.

"Do you know how much I have missed you?" She looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

Nina pulled away and walked back out to the living room with Jax close behind.

"Don't you dare do this to me!" she whispered angrily turning to face him. "You chose her! You can't come back here and expect it to be the way it was."

Anger was building up in Nina. How dare he come over and expects things to be the way they were. How could she as she gazed at him began to lose resolve and want things back the way they were with him. _Come on Nina! You had two months to build up a wall when it comes to Jackson Teller!_

Jax grabbed Nina's arm and pulled her to him and she felt the bulge in his pants.

"Yes I chose her but I WANT you." He whispered in her ear just before nipping on her earlobe.

_This muthafucker!_

Nina pushed away from him and punched him in the nose drawing blood. She wanted to do that every since he said he was leaving her. Jax stepped back stunned, wiped his nose with the back of his hand, picked Nina up, swiftly walked to the couch and threw her down on it.

"Jax!"

Jax crawled on top of Nina and she tried with all her strength to push him away. During the struggle the couch moved and knocked over the lamp on the table by her head. Nina was able to get a punch to Jax face again and continue to pound on him while he quickly pushed down his pants.

"You asshole!" Nina hissed at him as Jax tore her blouse open.

Nina struggled under him trying to get away but Jax had grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head. Nina tried to kick him off but only manage to knock over her other lamp on the table by her feet. He was too heavy on top of her. Jax pulled her panties to the side and with lust and anger in his eyes Jax plunged into Nina with such force that the couch had moved again and her whole body was pushed up to the arm of the couch, her head hitting against the arm of the couch as he pounded in her. Nina gave up struggling and looked into Jax eyes. She had never seen the look in his eyes before. It was a wild and fervent look. Jax continued to pound into Nina with loud grunts and it felt as if the whole apartment shook with each of his thrust. Nina could not take the intense look in his eyes, looked away from Jax, and stared at the wall for a few moments. She felt warm droplets of blood from Jax's bloody nose drop down on her chest. As Jax's thrusts quicken Nina closed her eyes as her body betrayed her and she began to feel the tingle of pleasure rising. She looked back at Jax and a moan escaped her lips. Jax let go of one of Nina's pinned down hands, grabbed her leg behind her knee, and pulled her leg up to push in her deeper. They locked eyes as he pushed in her harder causing Nina to arch up to meet his thrusts. Never leaving eye contact Nina began to moan with each of his hard thrusts causing Jax to groan as his orgasm began building up. Pushing even harder and deeper he came and let out a low growl. Nina closed her eyes breaking eye contact as her orgasm coursed through her body. Nina opened her eyes and looked at Jax who still had that wild look in his eyes. His nose was still dripping blood on her. They both heard Lily whimper and then began to cry. Jax jumped up and pulled his pants up, grabbed a tissue to wipe his nose and headed to Lily. Nina laid stunned for a second on the couch. _What the hell just happen?_

Jax walked in the living room holding Lily Rose rocking and cooing her. Nina wincing from the pain between her legs slowly sat up on the couch. She looked down at her shirt and realized it was ruined. She pulled it off as she watched Jax sit on the love seat with his daughter who was content in his arms. Nina slowly got up to wash the blood off her and change shirts. She looked at Jax again and he was looking at her up and down. Nina looked away from him and went to her room to wash up. Nina looked at herself in the bathroom mirror as she wet a washcloth. _What the fuck just happened?_ She asked herself again. _That was Jax firing the first shot at your wall and weakening it was what the fuck just happen._


	12. Chapter 12

Hazing Chapter 12

_**M/N: Yes Jax forced himself on Nina. It was kind of hard to write that as Jax is my muse and I did not want him to do anything physical to hurt Nina but I wanted to show where he is at right now mentally and how he feels about Nina whether he wants to admit it or not. He can't be without her and he needs and wants her mentally and physically. He let his anger and emotions get the best of him. Nina is getting stronger. It may not seem like it but she will be more independent and be a strong woman for her and her daughter. Will it last when you have Jackson Teller circling around you constantly….I don't know…we shall see.**_

* * *

Nina finished washing off Jax's blood off her chest. She gazed at herself in the mirror as she put on another shirt. Two months of trying to let him go shattered in minutes. What in the hell was she going to do? Feeling the throb of pain between her legs intensify she pulled up her skirt and pulled down her underwear. _Just great!_ Nina thought as she saw the spotting of blood in her underwear. She pulled off her soiled underwear, grabbed a new washcloth and washed herself. After getting situated with new underwear and a panty liner, Nina walked back out to the living room and found Lily whining a little in Jax's arms.

"I need to feed her." She said walking slowly up to Jax trying not to show the pain she felt between her legs.

"I can feed her….just give me her bottle."

"I'm nursing and have not pumped anything yet." She carefully took Lily from Jax's arms. Nina grimaced a little as she sat down on the couch and unbutton her shirt to nurse her daughter. Jax watched her intently as she nursed Lily.

"I'm sorry about your blouse and the lamps." He finally said.

_Not for nearly ripping me in two. _Nina thought to herself.

"You will buy me more lamps and a get me a gift card to Express." She told him matter of factly without looking up at him. Jax got up from the love seat and sat next to Nina. He caressed Lily's little legs as she nursed and caressed Nina's cheek. Nina recoiled.

"Did I hurt you Nina?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes." Nina answered finally looking up at Jax. Jax face softens as he realized he did indeed hurt her. He was angry with her for ignoring him for as long as she did and when she hit him, something switched inside of him.

His anger and desire for her had consumed him, he had let it take over, and the intense need for her had caused him to hurt her. He felt her struggle against him but he did not care he needed to be inside her. When he finally was inside her delirium took over and he could not get into her deep enough. His thrusts were too hard and frantic for her and he knew it but he could not stop. He had slept with hundreds of women in his lifetime and he had never felt his emotions take over as they did earlier with Nina. What kind of man was he to hurt her like that?

"I'm so sorry Nina. I'm so sorry."

"Jax I don't know what you want from me. You told me you wanted to fix things with your family and it broke my heart but I let you be while you did that." Nina was frustrated.

"I want to be a part of you and my daughter's life."

Nina shook her head.

"You can't be a part of my life. You are Lily's father so of course I want you in her life but I can't be the other woman anymore Jax. I need to move on with my life and focus on my daughter."

"Our daughter." He corrected. "Nina I told you how much I care for you."

"What am I supposed to do with that? You don't love me. Caring for me is not enough. It is not having you here with me, waking up and falling asleep with me, being here for 3am feedings and changing diapers. Just caring for me is you stopping by when it is convenient for you. You are not my man and you never will be."

What Nina said stung Jax and the last sentence stabbed him in the heart.

Before Jax could answer, a key rattled in the door and Gemma walked in.

"Hey!" she said walking in shutting the door behind her. It took a moment before she noticed the disarray in the living room. The couch was moved, lamps were on the floor shattered and Jax nose was red from stained blood.

"What the hell happen in here?" she whispered noticing Nina nursing.

"She has a key? I'm the father and I don't get a key!" Jax was getting upset. He didn't want to lose Nina. Yes it started out as a one night stand but it developed into much more. Nina had this pull on him. He loved his wife and his boys and could not imagine his life without them but now he could not imagine his life without Nina and Lily.

"You have a key to a household already." Gemma replied snarky referring to his home with Tara.

"You don't need a key Jax." Nina said as Lily finished nursing. Nina closed up her nursing bra and button up her blouse as Jax just sat on the couch and stared at her in disbelief.

"Gemma you want to burp her?"

"No I can burp her." Jax countered.

Nina was not kicking him out of her life. He was going to be there for his daughter and he will have her as well. Nina carefully placed Lily in Jax's arms, he gently placed her against his chest and lightly patted her back.

"Anyone going to tell me what happen to the place." Gemma asked as she grabbed a trash bag from the kitchen to pick up the broken glass pieces from the lamps. Nina slowly got up to help her. It did not go unnoticed by Gemma how Nina was walking.

"It was nothing." Nina lied. Gemma saw right through her.

"We will talk later." She told Nina.

Nina and Gemma straighten the living room while Jax went into Nina's bedroom to rock Lily to sleep.

"Did he force himself on you?" Gemma asked once Jax was in Nina's room. Nina did not know how to answer. Was it rape when she was in love with him and she had one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experience. She felt ashamed. Gemma got her answer from Nina's face.

"I'm going to kill him!" Gemma hissed the memory of her rape flooding back in her mind. Nina grabbed Gemma's arm to get her attention.

"But I came Gemma." She whispered shamefully.

"That doesn't matter…by the way the place looked and his face you put up one hell of a fight so that means you didn't want it. I raised him better than that. He knows better." Gemma could not believe her son would force himself on Nina. Gemma had no qualm as to who her son was. He was a man of violence but toward a woman he claims to care for.

"Don't say anything Gemma. He feels bad about it. It won't happen again."

"You are such a fool in love girl. Stop letting him walk all over you."

"I'm not Gemma." Nina said defensively. "I told him that he could be in Lily's life but not mine."

Gemma chuckled God she was so naïve. Nina can say all she wants to Jax but when Jax wants something, he gets it and it was obvious by what happen between them earlier.

Jax kissed Lily's little lips and placed her in the basinet. She was fast asleep. He walked out into the living room and felt tension in the air. Gemma dropped her trash bag, walked up to Jax, and slapped him.

"How dare you force yourself on her?!"

_Oh God!_ Didn't Nina just tell her not to say anything.

"I did not raise a man to rape women! How could you Jackson?"

Jax saw the look of hurt and anger in his mom's eyes and he knew where it stemmed from.

"Mom I did not mean to hurt Nina. I cherish her….I promise it will never happen again." Jax felt awful. He managed to hurt his mom also. What the hell was going on with him? How could he have let his emotions take control and disregard Nina's feelings? How was he going to make it up to her?

"Is Lily asleep?" Nina asked.

"Yeah." Jax walked up to Nina and grabbed her hand. "Nina please forgive me. I swear I will never do anything again to hurt you." Jax pulled Nina into a hug and Nina hugged him back. She knew she looked weak to Gemma but she wanted things to go smoothly with Jax, as he was Lily's father. She however was going to stand by her word and not sleep with him and be second in his life. She was going to prove to Gemma and Jax that she was becoming stronger and can be her own woman.

* * *

Nina looked at her phone and sighed. Jax was blowing up her phone. She had been busy the past few weeks with Lily's doctor appointments and trying to get her financial aid straighten out so she could take a few online classes to start back on her degree. The past couple of days they were missing each other calls. She was happy that he was making time for his daughter but it baffled Nina as how he had the time. According to Gemma, him and Tara had supposedly worked things out so how did he have the time to come over at least three to four times a week. Not that she was complaining as he was great with Lily and Nina never got tired of taking pictures of father and daughter. Jax was always beaming when he was with Lily and it showed in every picture she took.

Nina had held steadfast whenever Jax visit and kept her distance. She busied herself around the house while he spent time with his daughter. She had a few moments of weakness whenever he did come in close contact with her and she smelled his scent and when he looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. She knew he was seducing her little by little each time he was over. It was like a game of cat and mouse. He was the cat and she was the mouse trying hard to get away.

She nearly pounced on him however whenever Lily has spit up on his shirt and he took it off so she could wash it. Seeing his board, muscular chest sent Nina into a tailspin. Noticing her reaction in seeing his naked chest, Jax placed Lily in her baby bouncing seat, walked up behind her as she started the washer to wash his shirt along with a few of her and Lily's clothes. He pressed up against her and rubbed her hips. Nina sighed as she felt the heat rush to her core. She almost arched her ass up on his obvious hard erection. His hand began to play with her waistband of her pants as he nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"Jax." She breathed in protest.

"Do you want me to stop? All you have to do is say the word. I won't force myself on you again." He whispered in her ear.

Nina swallowed hard and finally said no. Jax instantly backed away and Nina found her body pulsating with ache for him. Jax walked to the couch and sat down shirtless. Nina smiled to herself that she was triumph against his advances. Nina made a note to herself to buy him some t-shirts to have at the house so if there were another accident he would not have to go shirtless while she washed his shirt.

The phone stopped ringing with Jax leaving his third message for the day. Nina would have to call him later she was giving Nina a sponge bath. Putting Lily in an onesie she kissed her cheeks and sat her in the baby bouncer when there was a knock at the door. Nina looked through the peephole and saw Tara Knowles Teller at her door.

_What the fuck!_

Nina cracked the door open. "Can I help you?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"We have nothing to talk about." Nina snapped.

"Yes we do. I won't be long." Tara looked past Nina and saw Lily asleep in her bouncy seat.

"Wow she has gotten so big." Tara said in amazement.

"You have five minutes." Nina open the door to let Tara in and ushered her to the couch. Tara could not take her eyes off Lily.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you still sleeping with Jax?" she asked bluntly. Nina sighed. She did not have time for this bullshit.

"No. I am not. I don't seek Jax out. I am focusing on raising my child."

"But he does come and see you and the baby?" Tara asked gazing at Lily again.

"Yes….he is the father. Why are you here? Aren't you guys still together. I'm not doing anything to get in the way of your marriage."

"Your very existence is getting in the way of my marriage." Tara retorted. Nina looked at Tara and felt kind of sorry for her.

"What done is done and Lily and I are here but I am not trying to break up your marriage. Jax loves you not me."

"You love him though don't you?"

"No." Nina lied and Tara saw through it.

"Yes you do."

Nina shook her head. "Tara it does not matter how I feel. He is with you not me. What do you want from me? I am not pursuing him. He just visits his daughter and I am not even the room half the time."

"He has changed and is not the same. We may be together but we are not cohesive. He is distant."

Nina was trying to rack her brain as to why she should give any fucks.

"Not to sound insensitive but that is not my problem. Looks like something you need to work out with your husband."

Nina and Tara was startled by a frantic knock at the door.

"Jesus!" Nina hissed. She really wanted to take a nap while Lily was asleep. She open the door to an agitated looking Jax.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nina asked as he barged in the apartment. He stopped short in the living room. Nina shut the door, turned around, and gasped. Tara had picked up Lily out of her bouncer and was holding her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hazing Chapter 13**

**Emmettluver2010**: That hookah had the nerve to pick up that child. You are right. Don't ever touch another woman's baby especially if your husband is the baby daddy.

**Guest**: Nina is trying her best to stay torn. Jax is very torn and I will make sure I pick his brain to see what's going on in it.

**busybeekisses19**: Thanks. I think first and foremost Jax needs to get his baby out of Tara's arms and then deal with her trifling ass later.

**APeaceOfPie4Everybody011**: I never put that together until you…I think it was you that mentioned that earlier. I guess he is like his dad in a sense.

**TeamEveryoneButEdward**: Ummmmm…Nina is trying really hard but a girl can take so much. How long do you think you would last with Jax Teller around?

**beachgirl29**: Well Tara won't be too crazy of a wife. She may snap a little but Jax will handle it.

**NYstateofmind428**: All I have to say to you is where is the update to Evolution of a Crow! You got me jonesing!

: I feel so sorry for Tara in my stories. She just can't win. Yep she needs a good bitch slapping.

**NatalieLynn**: Great points as always Nat. Jax definitely needs to control Tara a little better in my opinion. Good idea on her requesting he call ahead of time but knowing Jax he does not like rules and being told what to do.

**india-guest**: Tara seems to be a little loco at the moment.

**XvampiresXwolverineXOmG**: Tara is understandably upset. Let's hope she doesn't take it out on Lily.

**Guests**: Here is an update. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Tara can you put my child down?" Nina said as calmly as she could.

"She looks so much like Jax." Tara whispered as her index finger rubbed Lily's cheek.

"Tara what are you doing? Put Lily down." Jax tried to control the bass in his voice. He did not want to make Tara upset while she was holding his child. Tara looked up Nina and Jax and realized they both were panicking.

"You think I will hurt this child? I saved her life!" In her anger, Tara began to shake Lily Rose to get her point across. Nina thought she was going to explode with fear for her baby. She was in obvious danger because Tara was acting irrational and not thinking straight. Nina started to walk up to get her baby from Tara.

"Stay back Nina! Just because I saved her life doesn't mean I am not capable of taking it away."

"Tara please," Nina begged as she looked at her precious child in Tara's arms.

"Tara you need to calm down. You will not hurt an innocent child. Do you want to go to jail and leave our boys and ruin your career?" Jax tried to reason as he walked up to his wife and grabbed her arm hoping to get his daughter from her.

"Get your hands off of me!" Tara yelled at Jax as she snatched her arm away and pushed him with her free arm. Lily started to cry at the loud sound of Tara's voice. Tara took her free arm and wrapped it under Lily to provide more support.

"Tara please don't do this. Think of Abel and Thomas." He told her calmly.

Tara started to shake with anger as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I am thinking of them. They need you home. I need you home with us full time. This child is the only thing keeping you from us." She said shaking Lily a little more.

Actually, it was Nina and his child that was keeping him from devoting full time to her. He was there for his boys and will always be there for them but he guess she figured he was becoming a little distant to her. Even though he did not want to lose Tara, it was hard every day to pretend he was happy with her.

"Tara give me the baby!" Jax shouted. She needed to stop shaking Lily before she hurt her. "So help me God if you hurt my child jail and losing the boys and your career will be the least of your worries."

Tara started full on sob as she handed the baby to Jax.

"Please come back to me." She begged.

Nina calmly walked up to Tara after Lily was safely in Jax's arms and clocked her square in the nose.

"You bitch! You come after my child!"

Jax quickly moved out of the way of the way as Nina punched Tara again in the stomach. Tara grabbed her stomach and manage to get a punch to Nina's face. The punch did not deter Nina as she charged after Tara. Nina was determine to snatch the bitch balled and Tara screamed as Nina pulled on a handful of her hair.

Jax looked on in shock, as he did not know what to do. He finally snapped out of shock, pulled the bouncer seat out the way, put Lily in the seat, and went to break up the fight. Jax successfully pulled them apart and they both stood glaring at each other. Lily continued to cry and Nina turned to focus on her child. She rushed and picked up Lily to soothe her.

"You both get the fuck out of my house!"

Nina was pissed. She did not need this shit around her. Jax better handle his wife.

"Nina don't….."

"Get out!" Nina yelled causing Lily to cry harder. Jax saw the anger in her eyes and backed away. Jax grabbed Tara's arm in anger, grabbed his cut, open the door, pushed Tara out the apartment, followed behind her, and shut the door behind him. Nina sighed and sat down on the couch.

"It's ok baby girl. They are gone." Nina cooed as she pulled out her breast to feed her daughter.

* * *

April snuggled Lily in her arms.

"I have someone I want you to meet." April told Nina looking at her as she folded Lily's clothes fresh from the dryer.

"What? Who?" Nina frowned. What did April have up her sleeve?

"He is a really nice guy."

"What April! No. I'm not trying to date. Who would want to date a girl who just had a baby?"

"Girl I have seen girls pregnant with other men's babies still going out on dates."

"That's not me."

"Come on Nina. You will like him. He is the president of our bother chapter." April whined.

"No April."

"Just one date. It would be good for you to get out. You need to get your mind off Jax." April pointed out.

"My mind is not on Jax." Nina lied.

"Chile please…who do you think you are kidding. You are so in love with him."

Nina sighed. She did not want to be bothered with any guy. She was happy where she was in life. She was raising her daughter who was growing stronger every day and she had started back with online classes. Maybe April had a point that she needed to get her mind off Jax. Every time he would come over to visit, Nina found that she was mentally exhausted when he left. It had really become a chore to avoid spreading her legs again for him and Jax did not make it easy for her. He knew exactly how to look at her with his intense blue eyes. He did not did not bother to hide the fact that he wanted her as his eyes were constantly devouring her. It did not help that he would always find excuses to touch or brush up against her. It was very strenuous for Nina because she wanted him just as bad.

"Alright." Nina conceded. April would have shouted for joy if she were not holding Lily.

* * *

Jax frowned when April answered the door.

"Where is Nina?" he asked walking in without her inviting him in. April shook her head. Yeah he was just a little too comfortable in Nina's home. Nina really needed to put him in his place.

"She's not here." April said shutting the door behind her.

"Well where is she?" Jax asked irritated.

"Out."

Lily Rose whimpered a little from her basinet April had pulled into the living room. Jax took off his cut, hung it up, went and picked up his daughter, and sat on the couch as he kissed her little face. April looked at Nina's wall clock in the kitchen and started to get a little nervous, as she knew Nina would be home soon. She knew Jax would turn into the Hulk if he saw Nina with another man.

"Jax it's kind of late and I was about to feed her and put her to bed."

"I can feed her. Where is the bottle?"

April sighed with frustration. Jax narrowed his eyes at April. Something was up.

"Where is she April?" he demanded as April removed Nina's pumped milk from the fridge to warm up under hot water. April did not answer as she waited for the milk to warm up. She handed Jax the bottle once it was warm enough, sat on the loveseat, and crossed her arms staring at Jax once he started feeding Lily. She needed to warn Nina he was here. April picked up her phone off the coffee table and started to text Nina.

"Are you texting her?" he asked not taking his eyes off his daughter. April did not answer him as she told Nina in a text that Jax was at the apartment. As minutes passed, April became increasingly agitated when Nina did not answer her text back. Nina sat back and tried to focus of the TV show she was watching on Netflix as Jax continued to feed Lily. It took about fifteen minutes Lily was knocked out sleep after Jax burped her. He gently placed her in the basinet and rolled it in the bedroom. Jax turned on the baby monitor in the room.

The front door open and Nina walked in laughing with Tyrese walking in behind her. April jumped up from the couch.

"Jax is here! Did you not get my text? Tyrese you gotta go." April tried to usher him out the door but Jax walked back into the living room. He stopped and surveyed the scene in front of him. April had a terrifying look on her face. He looked over at Nina and was stunned at how strikingly beautiful she looked. It surprised him every day how she became more stunning to him . She had on a tight black dress on that was excessively short and hugged every curve on her body. Her cleavage was dangerously low. Her hair, which had grown out of the Halle Berry cut to her shoulders, was in beautiful curls. It was hard to tear his eyes away from her but he did and looked at the tall man standing next to her. So this was why April was so damn nervous. Nina was on a date.

"Who the fuck is this?" Jax snapped.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Tyrese asked not backing down. Was this Nina's baby daddy?

"Tyrese, you better go. I had a great time. Thank you so much." Nina patted his chest and slightly pushed him toward the door. Tyrese looked over at Jax again.

"Are you sure you going to be alright?" he asked concern as he really like Nina and they had a great time during their date.

"Yes I will be fine. Thank you so much for your concern."

Tyrese did not want to leave her but he reluctantly left as he figured he must be her baby's daddy. He would never guess in a million years he was white and seeing his cut hanging on the coat hooks he saw the patch for Sons of Anarchy. How he hell did he and Nina hook up?

"You want me to stay?" April asked after Tyrese left.

"No I will be fine. Lily sleep?"

"Yeah Jax fed her and put her to bed."

April knew not to argue about staying and press the issue, as she knew Nina had no damn sense when it came to Jax. April picked up her things and left. Nina sighed as she shut the door, locked it and took off her heels. She flung them to the side and ignoring Jax she headed to check on Lily while she unzip the back of her dress.

"Where are you going?" Jax snapped at her.

Nina stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"Don't you fuckin snap at me! I am going to check on my child."

"Our child," he corrected. "She is fine. I just put her down."

"What are you doing here Jax? It's nine-thirty at night."

"I wanted to see you and Lily."

"Why the hell do you want to see me? You should only be worried about Lily and nine-thirty is way too late for you to be stopping by." She started to walk away and Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Why is it too late? Is it cause you want to have strange guys over."

Nina sighed in frustration.

"Don't start Jax."

Jax hands found its way inside the back of her dress where she had started to unzip it. He finish unzipping her dress as his fingers lightly caressed up and down her back. He stepped closer to her to bury his face in her neck.

"You smell like his cologne. How close were you to him?" Jax gritted his teeth as he lifted up looking at her trying to control his anger. He was not doing a very good job as his face turned different shades of red.

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business if the mother of my child is out whoring around!" Jax said through gritted teeth. Nina pulled from his embrace, hauled back, and slapped him. Jax did not flinch as he closed the space between them.

"I'm not whoring around! Get it through your thick skull I am not yours!"

"Why are you pushing me away Nina?"

"I can't deal with you and Tara's drama. She was going to hurt Lily. You and her have nothing to do with me. Keep me out of it!"

Jax smirked as he found it ironic she would say that as it had everything to do with her.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

"It has everything to do with you."

Nina felt so defeated. She wished he would leave her alone. _Do you really Nina?_

Jax grabbed her and she buried her face in his chest. She felt herself giving in. She could feel her pussy vibrating with want. Jax grabbed her dress, slid it over her shoulders, and let it fall to her feet. He admired her pink and black lace bra set.

"Who is the sexy underwear for? He asked as he guided her to the couch. Nina did not answer as she sat on the couch. Jax gently laid her back on the couch and pulled her underwear off. Nina closed her eyes as she could not wait for Jax to touch her. She was tired of fighting it she needed release from the tension that had built up between them. Jax sat on the couch and gazed down at Nina for a few moments before he slid two fingers inside Nina and she sighed from pure pleasure. My God did she miss him.

"You're wet Nina….is it because of him?" Jax asked as he slowly stroke his fingers in and out of her warm pussy. Nina shook her head no unable to form words.

"Then why are you so wet?"

"Because of you." She whispered hoarsely.

"Why?" Jax wanted to hear her say it again.

"Because of you." She said a little louder.

"Do you want me Nina?" Jax leaned over and bit her bottom lip.

"Yes." Nina groaned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Nina was getting inpatient with his teasing.

"Tell me you want me." He lifted up her chin to look him in the eyes.

"I want you Jax."

"That's what I have been waiting to hear." He said as unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. He crawled on top of her between her legs. He could feel the heat pulsating from her body. He unsnapped her bra from the front and wasted little time before he captured a harden nub in his mouth. He teased her with his teeth as he grazed her nipple and began to suck on it. Jax was pleasantly surprise when he tasted the sweet milk ooze from her breast. He lapped it up and went to her other breast to get her to moan for him even louder as he feasted on her nipples. He parted her legs and cupped her pussy feeling her heat and juices pour from her.

"Damn Nina…..I'm not going to stop until your neighbors know my name." he moaned as buried his face in her neck planting kisses on her neck to her collarbone. Nina shivered with anticipation. Jax looked down as his cock spread her lips and he drove forward into her. Jax shuddered as he entered Nina. She was who he wanted and who he needed. To be inside her again was ecstasy. She was so tight as he impaled her and began to thrust in and out. Nina whimpered and tighten around him as she arched up to meet his thrust. Jax pulls out all the way and then drove into her again with more force Nina called out his name. Jax smiled to himself as he begins to fuck her hard. The look on her face, the way she was calling his name and withering under him was worth the wait. Jax pinched Nina's clit between his thumb and forefinger causing her moans to fill the living room. Nina's nails clawed at his back as Jax pulled out again and watched her squirm for more. She opens her eyes begging for more. Jax twisted her clit causing Nina to arch more off the couch breathless and earnest. Jax splits her open once again pumping into her until she started convulsing and literally screamed his name. Her orgasm hits her so hard she felt as if she was going to faint. Jax rode her orgasm out and continued fucking her until he was on the verge of his own. Jax felt Nina's body become tense when she seem to realize something.

"You have to pull out Jax!" she said in a hurry before he came.

"What?" Jax gasped.

"Pull out! Don't come inside me!" she started to panic. After the episode weeks back where he nearly split her in two the next morning she had went and got the morning after pill. She finally saw the doctor this week for birth control but she needed at least seven days for them to start protecting her. Jax groaned in frustration as he pulled out and spilled his seed all over Nina's stomach. He was still hard as a rock as all the cum from the wave of orgasm subsided and he plunged right back into her. Just as before Jax seem to lose all control this time as he thrust in Nina and she winced a little as she felt him hit her cervix. She was on another brink of an orgasm and she felt his body tighten as well and by the look on his face again he was about to come.

"Pull out!" she barley could get out as the waves of pleasure took over her body.

"I can't…..I can't" Jax groaned and shuddered as he came deep inside her.

_Fuck! _Nina thought as Jax buried his face in her neck again. Jax stayed inside of Nina and they both did not move for a long while as they gathered their wits.

Nina finally pushed Jax up and moved from under his heavy weight. As she stood in front Jax, he admired her body. He watch his seed seep down her stomach to her thighs. Feeling it trickle down her body. Nina picked up some Kleenex from the coffee table and wiped off what she could.

"You need to leave." She told him.

"What?" he sat up. Nina tried not to look down at his hard erection. How could he still be hard?

"You heard me. I need you gone Jax."

Jax got up and Nina looked over at a lamp to keep her eyes off him. Jax pulled his boxers on and started to get the rest of his clothes on.

"Nina you need to stop pushing me away. We belong together…..I know you know this. Stop fighting it."

Nina ignored him as she pulled on her panties and bra.

"What just happen was a mistake and won't happen again." She told with as much conviction as she could muster. Jax walked up to her fully dress and caressed her cheek.

"You know damn well it was not a mistake. It didn't feel like a mistake as I was inside you and you hugged me so tight I couldn't pull out if I wanted to. It was no mistake when you screamed my name over and over…..and my dear you know it will happen again as the attraction we have for each other will never stop and always pull us together." Jax lifted her chin and caressed his lips over hers. Nina found her mouth opening for him but Jax pulled away with a grin on his face,

"See my dear…..you are mine and will always be mine."

Nina was speechless as she pondered his words. Jax grabbed his keys and put on his cut. He opened the door and looked back at her.

"I'll see you later." He winked at her just before closing the door behind him.

Nina stood and stared at the closed door for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

The two white men watch Jax leave the apartment complex.

"See boss. I told you he was seeing a nigger and he has a baby with her."

Darby looked over at Edward.

"You sure it would make an impact on the Sons to get our point across if we take her and the baby?" Darby asked as he watch Jax bike disappear down the street.

"Yeah….most definitely since I've been tailing him he comes over here all the time. I got to the point where there was no need to tail him. All I had to do was watch her apartment and he was always over here. If you have doubts we can take his two sons if you want."

Darby shook his head.

"No I don't want to take the white kids. The mutt would do." Darby said as he started up the truck and pulled off.


	14. Chapter 14

Hazing Chapter 14

**Guest**: Yes who can turn down Jackson Nathaniel Teller…..fanning myself right now. Yes, Tara was wrong as two left shoes shaking that sweet baby.

**Guest**: It's getting juicy alright…nothing is ever safe in SOA land

**SomebodyWhoCares**: I don't know what ugggghhhh means..LOL is it a disgusted ugh or a piss off at Darby ugh?

**Guest**: What would Gemma do? Have you seen those tshirts? I think she is holding a skateboard You know Gemma don't like anyone hurting her grandbabies.

**NanaAndJayJayMommy4Life**: Just finish staring at your Charlie avatar for a smooth five minutes….sigh….I agree Darby better not hurt Lily.

**APeaceOfPie4Everybody011**: Throw Nina under the bus? I can't do that…..I don't think…..insert evil laugh…..I'm sure Lily Rose will be fine.

**busybeekisses19**: Tara is a bitch…enough said.

**india-guest**: Jax definitely needs to choose. I think he wants to have his cake and eat it to. He can't let Nina go and Nina can't seem to let him go either.

**Nae123**: Thanks Nae! I'm glad you like the story. Let me know what you think of Blended.

**Guest**: Yep the hookah deserved it and much more.

* * *

Nina found Gemma waiting outside her driveway when Nina pulled up to Gemma's curb.

"Hey sweetheart." She smiled at Nina as she opened the back door to pull Lily out of her car seat. As soon as Gemma pulled Lily out the seat, she planted kisses all over the Lily's cheek. Gemma took Lily inside leaving Nina to get the bags out the car. Gemma had wanted Nina and Lily to say with her for a few days and Nina thought it was a good idea to get out the house for a change. Gemma was very excited to have her newest grandbaby around as she had all kinds of fun things plan for them. Nina was a tad nervous in seeing Jax as she had not seen him since her date a couple of nights ago and she had gave in and slept with him. She replayed that night in her head over and over and she found herself craving for him. Nina smelled delicious food cooking when she walked in the house with her and Lily's bags dragging behind her.

"Gemma something smells delicious. What are you cooking?" Nina plopped her bags on the couch.

"Just some steak, potatoes and some sides. Jax and some of the guys are coming over to eat."

Nina's chest tighten. She didn't expect to see him so soon. She needed to get herself under control.

"What's wrong Nina?" Gemma asked noticing the change in Nina's body language.

"Nothing. I just didn't think he would want the club to know about me."

"Oh they already know about you. It's good that you will be able to meet some of them as they are part of your family now and they will always protect you and Lily." Gemma planted more kisses on Lily's cheeks.

"Can they protect me from Jax's crazy wife?" Nina face scrunched up as she reflected back on Tara shaking her child.

Gemma sat Lily down in a bouncer she brought for her house for when Lily visited.

"What do you mean?"

Nina told Gemma what had happen, as it was obvious Jax did not tell her. The look on Gemma's face was pure fury.

"I need to run out and get some cigarettes and beer for the guys. The food is done except the mac and cheese which is in the oven. Can you keep an eye on it while I run out real quick?" Gemma picked up her purse. "Put your bags in the guestroom down the hall to the right. I got Lily a crib."

"Ok." Nina replied as Gemma rushed out the door.

* * *

Tara sighed as she opened the door and found Gemma standing on her doorstep. Gemma pushed pass Tara and turned around and looked at Tara.

"What now Gemma?" Tara walked away from her and headed back in the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Where are the boys?" Gemma threw her purse on the table.

"Thomas is taking a nap and Abel is watching cartoons on the new TV we got for his room."

"Now Tara you have known me for a long time and you know how important family is to me."

Tara turned from the stove and looked at Gemma.

"Yes I know. Where are you going with this?"

"You also know how fierce I can become if anyone hurts my grandchildren and that includes Lily." Gemma stepped up closer to Tara. Realization hit Tara as she knew she was talking about when she went over Nina's house. Jax had nearly ripped her head off when they got home that day and Tara was actually afraid of what Jax might do to her. However, that fear paled in comparison as the fear she felt as Gemma stood in front of her. Tara had every reason to fear Gemma because before Tara could react Gemma had hauled back and punched Tara in the right eye. Tara fell back with a loud yelp.

"What the hell Gemma!" she yelled covering her eye.

"If you ever touch my grandbaby again I will kill you! That goes for all my grandbabies."

"I love my sons. I would never hurt them." Tara said as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her eye really hurt. Gemma's ring must have scratched her cornea.

"You stay away from Lily…..do you hear me?"

Tara nodded her head yes, as Gemma grabbed her purse, went to give her grandsons a kiss, walked out the door and slammed it.

* * *

Nina was so busy putting a sleeping Lily in the crib she did not hear Jax come in. He recognized her car in the driveway and remembered his mom mentioning that she was going to stay with her a few days. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched Nina leaned over in the crib and give their daughter a kiss. He began to stiffen as he saw her short sundress lift up to expose the back of her tone thighs as she planted soft kisses on Lily's cheeks. Feeling a presence Nina looked over and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus Jax you scared me!" She gasped.

Jax walked up with a grin on his face, leaned in, and planted a passionate kiss on Nina's lips that caused her knees to buckle. Nina quickly pulled off his cut and roughly ran her fingers through his hair. Jax pulled Nina's head closer to deepen their kiss and Nina felt him slowly moving her body backwards until her legs hit the bed. Nina fell back as she grabbed Jax's t-shirt pulling him on top of her.

"I miss you Nina." Jax whispered as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"I miss you too Jax."

Jax hands rubbed Nina's thighs under her sundress, found her underwear and pulled it down.

"Jax what about Lily?" she asked as she watched Jax unbuckle his belt and pull his pants and boxers off. Nina stifled a gasp as Jax cock sprung forward hard a rock. Just the sight of him almost made her come.

"We have to be quiet." He whispered as he crawled on top of her lifting up her sundress. Nina closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure as Jax rubbed his cock up and down her pussy and then gently pushed in her. Nina found herself spreading her legs wider to receive him. Jax took his time slowly thrusting in her until he was all the way inside her. Nina tried to hold back her moans and panting as he filled her up. Jax felt so damn good when he was inside her and she knew it would be hard to ever give him up. Jax did not move and was still inside her for a few moments as he gazed at Nina's beautiful face which began to form little beads of sweat on her forehead. Jax smiled to himself as he leaned in and captured her lips with his. While kissing her Jax began to move inside her with long strokes sending Nina over the edge in pleasure. Nina felt her orgasm rise and she let herself go as her orgasm flowed through her. She bit her lip to stifle a scream of pleasure that was trying to escape her lips. As Jax moved inside her with long powerful strokes he started to grunt and moan. Nina put her hand over Jax's mouth to stifle his moans of pleasure.

"Jax….shhh…the baby…oh…mmmm.." the last coming out in a moan as Jax fingers found her clit.

Nero used his key to let himself in Gemma's house. He didn't see Gemma's car but he saw Jax's bike and another car parked on the side curb. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the unmistakable sound of a woman moaning coming from one of the back rooms. _Oh Shit was Jax getting his groove on._ Nero thought as he heard Gemma pull up. _Oh Shit! _Nero followed the sounds of pleasure to the guest bedroom and knocked.

"Mano…your mom just pulled up. You need to wrap it up." He informed through the door. Jax growled in frustration when he heard Nero. He was almost there and he was not about to stop. Jax lips came crashing down on Nina's again as he took her right leg and put it over his shoulder.

"Can I come inside you?" He asked in a strain voice as he tried to hold back his orgasm waiting for her answer.

"Yes." Nina moaned arching her hips up meet his thrusts. Her birth control should be working now. Jax breathing change and his tempo increased and after a few more thrusts his body tense and Nina felt Jax's hot sperm shoot out coating her insides.

"Where is Jax?" Gemma asked giving Nero a kiss on the lips. Nero smiled and put his finger up to his lips and nodded his head toward the guestroom. Gemma wrinkle her nose as she heard a deep loud groan. That had to be her son.

"In the room with the baby!" she said in disbelief. "I can't believe those two."

"That's Nina in there?" Nero asked as he sniffed when he smelled something burning.

"Oh shit my mac and cheese!" Gemma ran to the stove and open the oven door. "Dammit!" she shouted as she looked at the mac and cheese that was burned to a crisp on the top.

Lily started to whine a little as Jax pulled up his boxers and jeans. Nina quickly found her underwear and went to pick up her baby. Jax got to her first and picked her up kissing her little lips.

"How's my little princess? Did mommy and daddy wake you up?" He cooed as he planted more kisses all over her face.

"She didn't get any sleep she will be cranky. I need to try to get her back to sleep." Nina frowned when she smelled the burned food.

"Oh shit! The mac and cheese!" Nina rushed out the bedroom to find a pissed off Gemma dumping the mac and cheese in the trash.

"Nina I asked you to watch the oven." Gemma sighed with frustration.

"I'm sorry Gemma. I can run to the store and get ingredients to make another batch." Nina offered.

Gemma put her hand on her hip and looked at Jax who had Lily in his arms.

"You couldn't keep your hands off her for ten fuckin minutes!"

Jax smirked. "Sorry ma." He walked up and kissed his mom cheeks hoping his usual charm would work on her. Gemma's face softens as she rubbed Lily's hair, which was coming in as a reddish brown color and curly.

"Nina can make some more if you want." Jax told his mom.

"We don't have time. I will think of something." Gemma sighed again and started digging in her pantry to find something to make quick to substitute for the mac and cheese.

"So this is the little mama and mija?" Nero walked over and grabbed Lily's little hand and kissed it. He looked up and Nina and was surprised at how young she looked. He looked her up and down and knew by the shape of her body she was no child. She was a beautiful woman.

"I'm Nero." He extended his hand to Nina. Nina took his hand and smiled.

"I'm Nina. Nice to meet you."

The doorbell rung and Nero went to answer it as Jax sat on the couch to try to get Lily back to sleep.

"Did you pump any milk?" he asked Nina, as Lily was getting fussy in his arms. Nina totally forgot to put the three bottles she pumped earlier in Gemma's fridge. Hopefully they were still cold with the icepack she stored beside them. Running to the room, she bumped into some of the club as they made their way into the house.

"Oh! Excuse me." Nina said to the tall massive guy she literally ran into.

Opie looked down at Nina. So this was Jax's baby momma. Nina frowned a little as Opie looked down at her. He did not crack one smile. Nina quickly removed herself out of his view and went to the guestroom to get the bottles of milk. Walking in the living room she stopped when she saw the man she ran into earlier holding Lily and Lily was content in his arms.

"Nina this is my best friend Opie. Looks like Lily likes him." Jax got up from the couch to grab a bottle.

"I need to warm it up." She told him not taking her eyes off Opie.

"She's fine." Jax reassured Nina as she side eyed Opie. Opie was too busy cooing over Lily to pay attention to Nina's deathly stares. After warming one of the bottles, Jax took it and gave it to Opie. Nina helped Gemma in the kitchen and sat the table. It did not go unnoticed by Jax's brothers that every time Nina came into view Jax's eyes followed her.

"Let's eat." Gemma announced. Nina saw Lily was fast asleep in Opie's arms.

"Thank you Opie." She told him sincerely as she took Lily from his arms to put her in the crib. Opie actually cracked a warm smile at Nina.

"She is beautiful Nina." He commented as he reluctantly gave Lily to Nina.

"Thank you."

Nina found herself laughing and enjoying dinner with Jax's club. They were really nice and accepting of her. She was worried they would not like her because of her race and her being the cause of the strife in Jax's marriage. They seem to not be worried about it. In the middle of dinner Jax phone rung. He dug in his pocket and answered it. As he listen to the person on the other end his face began to turn a shade of red. He was angry. He snapped the phone shut.

"What's wrong Jackie?" Chibs asked.

"We need to get to Arizona." He snapped as he got up from the table.

"Fuck!" Opie mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry ma." Jax walked over to Gemma and kissed her cheek. "The food was delicious."

"Is everything alright?" Gemma asked as her face was full of worry.

"It will be when we get there." Jax answered still pissed.

Nina was so confused. Jax walked up to her, leaned down, and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"I have to go babe. Give my princess a kiss for me."

"Ok." Nina face displayed a look of worry and fright.

"It'll be alright. I will call you later." He told her before planting one more kiss on her lips. Nina sat back in the seat as everyone piled out the house.

"I guess there is more food for me." Nero said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. He failed. Gemma got up from her seat and grabbed a cigarette.

"How long will they be gone?" Nina asked.

"Nina this is part of Jax's lifestyle. If you are going to be in his life you will have to get use to him being on the road a lot."

Nina nodded her head in acknowledgement. She was already use to not having Jax around all the time but she was hoping to see him the next few days. The familiar feeling of disappointment crept back up and she had sworn she would never let herself feel that way again…yet here she was again.

"She did what?!" Jax nearly yelled in the phone. He did not have time for Tara's drama. He had called her to tell her he was going out of town and she told him Gemma had come over earlier and punched her.

"Why would she do that Tara?" Jax asked as he held up a finger to tell the guys to wait one moment.

"Because of your baby." She said disgusted.

"Well Tara I can't blame mom. You know how she is when it comes to her grandkids. You shook Lily."

Tara hung up the phone on Jax. Jax sighed he did not need this shit right now. Jax started his bike and headed out.

Nina did not see Jax the next few days she was with Gemma. He called her when he could which was not often since he was out of town on club business. He finally came back into town when she was leaving Gemma's. As she was walking out the door with Lily and Gemma, he pulled up on his bike.

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma kissed her son and gave him a tight hug. Nina was elated that she was able to see him before she went home. She waited patiently holding Lily while Gemma loved on her son. When Gemma finally let go of Jax he looked over at Nina and Lily with such a loving look it caught Nina off guard. Has she ever seen him look at her like that before? Jax walked up to Nina and kissed Lily's forehead and gave Nina a passionate kiss right there in the driveway. Gemma excused herself back in the house. She would not be surprised if Jax fucked Nina on top of her car. Jax grabbed Lily and kissed his daughter who looked up and smiled at him.

"Did you see that? She smiled at me!"

"Of course she did. She knows who her father is." Nina told him. Lily had just started smiling a couple of days ago.

"You want me to follow you home?" Jax asked as he walked Nina to her car holding his daughter.

"No. I have to go see my parents when I get back."

Jax gently put Lily in her car seat and kissed her forehead.

"You sure you don't want me to ride back with you?" he asked as he buckled Lily in.

"No we will be fine." Nina answered as she buckled her seatbelt. After Lily was safely in her car seat, Jax walked over to the driver's side, leaned in, and gave Nina a soft kiss on the lips. His hands caressed her thighs under her pink sundress. She was wearing a lot of short, cute sundresses lately that showed off her exceptional body and Jax knew she was wearing them to drive him wild. Jax leaned over and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Jax what are you doing?" Nina asked breathless as Jax knelt down on his knees, took off his riding gloves and pushed her panties to the side and began to stroke her clit.

"Oh my God!" Nina moaned as Jax glided his fingers into her. Nina found herself opening her legs wider and pushing his hand into her so his fingers can push in her deeper.

Oh Jax." She moaned as her head laid back on the headrest and pleasure took over her body as Jax fucked her with his fingers and buried his face in her neck licking and sucking her supple skin.

Gemma looked out her curtain and saw Jax on his knees and his face buried in Nina's neck. She chuckled to herself, as she knew he was doing much more than kissing her neck by the expression on her face. Gemma felt sorry for Tara because she was no match for the chocolate beauty Jax was surely finger fucking in her driveway. There was no way Jax was giving Nina up.

Nina exploded all over Jax's hand and bit her lip as she rode out the waves that were lapping over her body. Jax slowly pulled his fingers out and licked her juices off his fingers as he gazed in her beautiful eyes.

"Jesus Jax." She said softly as she lifted her head off the headrest.

"Are you really sure you don't want me to come over later?" Jax rubbed her inner thighs.

"I want you to but I have to see my parents." She said trying to gain her composure. How was she going to drive with wet underwear? She will have to change.

"Watch Lily while I go change real quick." She said getting out the car. She grabbed her bag out the trunk. Jax smiled to himself when he saw the wet spot on the back of Nina's sundress. He did not call attention to it because he knew she would be embarrassed. Jax started the car to get the air condition going and sat in the back seat with Lily. After a few moments, Nina emerged in a pair of short khaki shorts and a tank top. My God what was she doing to him?

"Call me when you get to your parents." He instructed as she climbed back in the driver seat and he got out the back.

"I will."

Jax planted another kiss on her lips and waved bye to her as she and Lily pulled out the driveway.

* * *

Nina removed her phone from the console and smile when she saw Tyler was calling her.

"Hey Tyler what's up?"

"How is my baby sis and my niece doing?" Tyler's voice was full of warmth as he talked to his baby sister.

"We are good. We are on the way home from Jax's mom."

"You and Jax still together?" Nina could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"He comes and sees Lily as often as he can."

"You didn't answer my question Nina. Are you guys together?"

"I don't know what we are Tyler." Nina sighed as she looked in her rearview mirror at Lily's car seat. She really hated that the car seat had to be facing away from her. She wanted to see her angel's face.

"Nina….I'm afraid he is going to break your heart again."

Nina barely heard what Tyler said as she caught a glimpse in the rearview of a truck speeding up behind her.

"What the hell!"

The truck sped up more and hit Nina's rear bumper.

"Oh my God!" Nina yelled before dropping the phone and grabbing the staring wheel with both hands. The car hit her again causing Nina to lose control of her car. Nina felt her car spin around several times before coming to a screeching halt after the passenger side hit a concrete road barrier. The airbag deployed burning Nina's chest and arms. Nina lost consciousness for a few seconds and slowly came to hearing her daughter's loud cries as she tried to shake the fog out of her head. Nina searched for her phone, as she needed to call 911. She saw it on the passenger seat floor and gritted through her pain to reach for it. She heard Tyler yelling for her on the other end.

"Tyler…help….someone hit my car. I have Lily with me." Nina started to cry from her pain. "Tyler please help me." She cried. Nina quickly turned around when she heard banging on her window. A man was standing by her door banging on her window with a gun.

"Get out the car!" he yelled.

_What the hell was happening! _Nina did not move and the man moved to the back window and pointed his gun at Lily's car seat.

"I will shoot it if you don't get out the car!" he yelled cocking the hammer back on his gun. Nina quickly unlocked the door and slowly crawled out trying hard to ignore the pain coursing through her body and the thermal burns on her chest and arms. A SUV pulled up alongside her car and another man jumped out and opened the door to the back seat.

"No! No! Please don't hurt my baby!" she pleaded.

"Shut up!" the man with the gun shouted at her.

"Get the baby!" the man who got out of the SUV told her. Nina shakenly crawled in the backseat and unhooked Lily out of her car seat. She also grabbed her diaper bag while she was getting out the car.

"Leave the bag!"

"I can't it has her diapers and medicine in it." Nina started to panic at the idea of leaving behind Lily's diaper bag.

"Check it." One of the men instructed to the other. The man grabbed the bag, unzipped it and searched it. Satisfied he handed it back to Nina.

"Let's go. Get in." the man with the gun pointed to the SUV.

"Where are we going? Who are you? What do you want with me?" Nina tried to hold back her screams of hysteria, as she knew it would only make things worse. Why didn't she take Jax up on his offer to follow her home?

"Get in!"

What was she going to do? Nina quickly played out all the scenarios of what could happen in her head. If she did not have Lily she would have tried to make a run for it. She had no idea who these men were and what they would want with her. She didn't do anything to anyone to warrant a kidnapping…..wait was this Tara's doing? Would she go this far to get rid of her and Lily?

"Move it!" one of the men barked. Nina held a crying Lily tight and climbed in the SUV.

"Shut that fuckin baby up!" the man yelled before slamming the door shut.


	15. Chapter 15

Hazing Chapter 15

_**M/N: Quick update to check on Nina and little Lily. I still haven't quite place who I picture Nina as but as soon as I saw the Johnson and Johnson commercial with the baby in the bathtub. I knew she was my Lily. I hope you guys have seen it. If not check out youtube and search Johnson and Johnson baby commercial and you will know when you see her. **_

_**Follow me on Tumblr: sparklemichele**_

_**I will be posting pics of my characters as I decide who will be who.**_

* * *

Nina held Lily tight and rocked her to calm her down and her cries turned into little whimpers as her mom cradled her and spoke to her soothingly. Nina looked out the window to see where they were taking her. She had no idea who these men were and what they would want with her.

"Where are you taking us?"

The man in the passenger side looked back at her.

"Just shut up and you and your mutt might make it out alive." He barked at her. Nina recoiled at his choice of words for her daughter. So they were racist. Could this be a hate crime because of her biracial daughter? Nina hoped Tyler had heard the crash and the predicament she found herself currently in. Hopefully he can get in touch with Jax and they both can come and get her and Lily. Nina scooted down in the seat and held Lily tight. What else was she going to do? Jump out of a moving car? She closed her eyes and began to pray that her and her daughter will make it out alive. About thirty minutes later, they pulled up to a cabin in some woods. Her door open and the man barked for her to get out. Nina grabbed her diaper bag, held onto Lily tight and got out the SUV. The man grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into the cabin.

"Can you please stop pulling on my arm? I am carrying a child!" she snapped. The man loosen his grip a little and stopped pulling Nina. When they entered the cabin, she saw various white supremacy symbols decorated throughout the living room. A confederate flag hung high above the couch as well as several swastika symbols littered throughout the cabin.

"Follow me and don't try anything or I will slice that baby in half."

Terror filled Nina, as she knew the man meant what he said. The man looked closely at a sleepy Lily.

"Darby are we sure this baby aint white?"

"Don't let her white skin and blue eyes fool you. One drop of nigger blood makes you a nigger. No matter how you look on the outside."

"I just can't believe this is Jax Teller's kid. He actually slept with a nigger….wow….this world is getting less white with all these half breeds walking around." The man shook his head in disgust as he motioned for Nina to follow him.

She followed him to a bedroom in the back with no bed except a bunch of dirty blankets and a flat pillow on the floor. Nina looked around the room and was appalled when she saw pictures of lynching's on the walls. Tears welled up in her eyes as she heard the bedroom door slam and locked from the outside. Nina sat on the floor, grabbed Lily's blanket out of the diaper bag, and spread it on the floor. She gently placed Lily on top of it and got up to take the pictures down. She was not going to be stuck in this room staring at those horrific images.

"Tyler. Jax…please come get us." She whispered as she unhooked one picture.

* * *

Jax could feel the tension when he walked into the house. He sighed as he shut the door, took off his cut and hung it on the coat hanger. He was not in the mood to deal with Tara right now but he knew he would have to face her eventually. He found her in the kitchen doing dishes. His boys were at the table having a late lunch. Jax covered his nose with his hands and closed his eyes bracing himself for Tara's wrath. He smiled, as he smelled the scent of Nina still lingering on his fingers.

"Daddy!" Abel jumped from his seat and ran to hug his father. Jax snapped out of his thoughts of Nina, picked up his oldest son, and planted kisses on his face.

Tara turned around and Jax cringed when he saw her eye. He could tell it was healing but it still looked bad. His mom did a number on her.

"Were you really out of town on club business or with your other family." She spat at him.

"I was out of town Tara." He told her as he sat Abel back at the table.

"Have you seen her this week?" she asked throwing the dish she had in her hand back in the sink forcibly.

"Why Tara? What difference does it make? I told you I would always see my little girl."

So you have seen her." Tara sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. She slowly looked up at Jax.

"It's not going to work Jax." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Jax frowned as he opened the fridge, grabbed the carton of milk, opened it and drunk some of its contents.

"This….us…it's just not going to work. I still want a divorce."

Jax slammed the milk back in the fridge.

"I'm not letting you take my boys."

Tara looked over at Thomas and Abel who were oblivious to their conversation.

"The boys…the boys…that's all you care about. You don't even care about me anymore."

"That's not true Tara. I still love you and you know I always will."

Tara shook her head. She was just so tired.

"That's not enough anymore Jax. I can't do it anymore. I deserve better than this. I can see her all over you. You are not the same. She has placed her mark on you. It's like she has branded you. I can see that you are always thinking of her. When you are here, you are not here. You are mentally with her. When we make love….if you even want to call it that, I can tell you are thinking of her. I can't live like this anymore. I am not going to be placed second to some little twat!"

Jax face scowled when Tara called Nina a twat. At that moment, Jax decided not to fight anymore. She was right. They could not continue to live the way they were. It was not good for the boys and not fair to either one of them.

"I want custody of the boys." He told her sternly. Tara laughed sarcastically.

"Who will raise them? You? Gemma? For God's sake….over my dead body!" her voice started to rise getting Abel's attention. Jax phone started to ring and Tara jumped up from her chair.

"Don't you dare pick up that phone!" Tara glared at Jax.

"I have to Tara." It was Tyler he needed to see what was up. Ignoring Tara's icy glare Jax flipped open his phone.

"Hey Ty! What's up?"

"You heard from my sister?" Tyler's voice was in a panic.

"No I haven't since earlier." This was not good.

"Something is wrong Jax!"

"What do you mean?"

"I was on the phone with her earlier while she was driving and it sound like she got into a car wreck. The phone must have fallen and I could hear everything. A man was yelling for her to get out the car. Nina was begging him not to hurt her or Lily. Jax we need to find her. I have Kenneth on the computer now trying to triangulate her phone and we have someone at the police station to let us know of any calls of a car accident."

"Oh my God." Jax felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. He started to become dizzy. Tara saw the color drain from Jax's face. Something happened.

"Wh...where are you?" Jax finally manage to get out. He stumbled a little as the kitchen was spinning. Tara ran to him to make sure he didn't fall.

"Sit down." She told him as she guided him to an empty kitchen chair.

"I'm at our bar. You need to get here Jax. I need your help. We need to find them."

"I will be there!" Jax snapped the phone shut and texted some of the guys to meet him at The Niners bar and got up.

"What happen where are you going?" Tara asked grabbing his arm.

"I have to go." Jax headed for his cut.

"What happened Jax?!"

"Nothing that concerns you." Jax pulled on his cut and grabbed his keys. "This conversation is not over." Jax ran out the front door and headed to Oakland.

Tara stood in the kitchen and just stared at the door for a long moment as she pondered on what just happened. She grabbed her phone and dialed the garage she knew who would tell her what the hell was going on. Tara sighed when Chucky answered the phone and not Gemma.

"Hey Chucky! It's Tara. Jax left out in a hurry. Did he get in touch with some of the guys there? Do you know what's going on?"

"Yeah I overhead Opie say Jax's friend and baby was in trouble and they all left out in a hurry."

Tara controlled the anger in her voice.

"Thanks Chucky. You are a sweetheart."

"I accept that."

Tara hung up the phone and in a fit of anger she started throwing dishes and screaming causing her boys to cry.

* * *

"Did you find out anything?" Jax asked as soon as he saw Tyler. Tyler was a little caught off guard by Jax's appearance. His hair was disheveled as well as his eyes were red. He was a total mess.

"Yes we found her car on the side of the highway. A witness called it in and they saw a black SUV pull up next to her and force her and Lily in their SUV."

Jax started to tremble, as he was so angry.

"Who would do this? No one knows about Nina except you guys and the club. I don't understand."

Jax phone rung in his jean pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the number. It was unknown.

"Hello!" he snapped.

"What kind of white man are you to mix races?" the voice on the other end growled into the phone.

"Who is this?" Jax demanded.

"Hold on." The man handed the phone over to Darby.

"Jackson…if you ever want to see your little colored girl and her mutt again you will do exactly as I say."

"Darby?"

"The one and only…..and the only one who can get your little whore and niglet back."

Tyler looked on as he watched Jax face turn several shades of color. He had seen Jax pissed before but this was a whole new level Tyler has never seen and he was glad he was not on the receiving in.

"What do you want Darby?"

Jax listened to Darby's demands and snapped the phone shut and before Tyler could ask what was going on Jax went ape shit in the bar. Tyler held back his men as Jax turned over tables, chairs and threw beer mugs and anything he could grab against the walls. Opie and some of the crew walked in on Jax's mayhem and grabbed him to calm him down. As Tyler watch several of the Sons subdued Jax it hit Tyler like a ton of bricks. Jax Teller the president of The Sons of Anarchy was head over heels in love with his little sister.


	16. Chapter 16

Hazing Chapter 16

* * *

"Calm down brother!" Opie shouted to Jax as he and Tig tried to hold him down. Jax was in an unspeakable rage.

"I'm going to kill him!" Jax roared.

"Kill who? Who has Nina? Is she and Lily ok?" Tyler asked as he walked up to Jax who was slightly calming down. At least he stopped tearing up his bar.

"That son of a bitch Darby! Yeah he says they are both fine for now." Jax seethed through gritted teeth.

"What does that peckerwood want with my sister?!"

"He wants to set up a meth shop in Charming without any resistance from the Sons. He must be out if his damn mind to threaten my family for this bullshit."

"All this for a cook shop to sell drugs in Charming? Those white boys are crazy. Why didn't they just come to you and ask you instead of taking my sister and niece?"

"We have always told them no in the past. So I guess this time they wanted to up the ante to make sure to get a yes from me and the club."

"Tell them assholes yes to get my sis and niece back and then we will kill every last one of them."

Jax sat down emotionally drained. "That's the plan. He wants me to meet them tonight just off Route 2. He will call me later with directions."

"You are not going alone." Tyler said picking up a chair Jax had knocked over and sat next to Jax.

"I wasn't planning on it. I don't trust Darby at all and for him to go to these lengths I wouldn't put anything past him." Jax sighed and shook his head. He hoped Nina and Lily would be ok until he could get to Darby. How did Darby find out about them? The Sons and The One-Niners sat down to discuss a plan to get Lily and Nina back that night once Jax knew their location.

* * *

At the appointed time Jax drove the Sons van up to the cabin they were holding Lily and Nina. Several men were standing guard pointing their guns up at him as he pulled up.

'Get out! Open the back door of the van! You better came alone Teller!" one of the men shouted at him. Jax hopped out of the van lifted up his hands, walked to the back of the van and open the door to show the men it was indeed empty except for a few scattered boxes. One of the men searched Jax to see if he was armed. Not finding a weapon, they escorted him into the cabin where Darby was waiting.

"You ready to talk business Jax?" Darby asked as more men inside aimed their guns at Jax.

"I need to see if they are alive." Jax demanded unfazed by the multiple guns pointing in his direction.

"They are alive." Darby grunted.

"I want to see them!" Jax shouted. Darby and Jax stared at one another for a few seconds. Seeing Jax was not backing down Darby ushered Jax with his gun pointing to the back of his head to the back room.

When Jax saw Nina in the filthy room holding Lily huddled in a corner, he fought the urge to snap Darby's neck right then and there.

"Jax!" Nina cried hoarsely. Tears of relief flooded her face.

"I'm here baby…I'm here. Are you and Lily alright?" Jax started to walk toward her but Darby lifted his gun to Jax head again. Nina nodded that she and Lily were ok.

"Now you see that they are alive….we need to talk business." Darby pushed Jax out the room and slammed the door. Jax could hear Nina yell his name through the door. Jax felt as if his heart would burst. He needed to get his family to safety.

"Have a seat Jax and let's talk."

Jax reluctantly sat on the couch across from Darby.

"What the fuck is wrong with you where you would have the balls to come after my family."

Darby snorted. "Family? That's your whore and bastard mutt. That's not your family."

Jax jaw tightens as Darby's words stabbed at him. He could not wait until Darby laid dead at his feet.

"How did you even find out about them?" Jax needed to know. He thought he had Nina and Lily safe.

Darby chuckled. "We just followed you and put two and two together when we saw her and the baby one day leaving the apartment. I never thought in a million years you would go black. You truly disgust me. What little respect I had for you is now gone." Darby looked at Jax with pure disgust.

"Just let them go Darby and you can deal in Charming." Jax wanted Darby dead.

"That's a little too easy coming from you Jax. You going to give up the town that the Sons has been protecting for forty years from drugs for colored pussy."

"She is not some gash and you know this! That is why you took her and my daughter!" Jax was getting impatient. Where was Tyler?

"Bring the bitch out so Jax can see how serious we are!" Darby ordered to know one in particular. "I think as soon as you get them to safety you will renege on our deal."

Jax jumped up when he saw some asshole pushing Nina into the living room as she tried to hold onto a crying Lily but was pushed back down by somebody behind him.

"You son of a bitch! Stop pushing her! She has my baby in her arms!"

Darby just laughed as he stood in front of Nina and cocked the gun at her head as another man stood beside her with a gun aimed at Lily.

"Which would devastate you more Jax? Would killing her or the mutt tear you apart?"

Nina began to shake from fear as she felt the gun press to her forehead.

_God Please don't let this be it._ Nina clutched Lily tighter than ever. She could not leave her baby girl.

"Jax?" she pleaded as she looked over at him. He was furious. She saw a look in his eyes she had never seen before. She knew then and there he was not going to let anything happen to her or his child. Something caught Nina's attention out the window behind Darby and she saw two figures struggling before one disappeared from view.

Nina jumped when she heard the front door kick in and Tyler and a few members of the Sons quickly entered the cabin and expertly shot down every man in the living room except Jax and Darby. Nina could not help but scream as blood and brain matter from the man that was standing next to her cascaded on her and Lily's face. Lily started to wail as Darby grabbed Nina by the neck and pulled her back to the room she was in earlier and slammed the door shut.

"Shit!" Darby screamed as he kept the gun pointed at her head. Jax kicked in the door not bothering to see if it would actually open.

"Let them go Darby!" he ordered pointing a gun Opie provided at Darby's head as he looked in Nina's scared brown eyes.

"Please let us go. She is just a baby."Nina begged.

"You think I give a fuck about you and your baby!" Darby shouted in her ear causing Lily to cry even louder. Jax heart was pounding so hard he could hear the blood rushing in his ears and felt his heart would tear out of his chest.

"It's over Darby! Let them go!" Tig yelled at Darby as he walked in the room beside his president pointing another gun at Darby.

"If you shoot me I am at least taking one of them with me." Darby said with such hatred as his arm tightens around Nina's neck making it hard for her to breathe. Nina had to think of something to do. She did not see a way out of this without another hail of bullets and her and Lily could get caught in the middle and get shot. Her prayers were answered when one of the Sons outside threw a rock smashing threw a window behind Darby causing him to look away toward the noise and slightly lower his gun giving Jax the perfect opportunity to shoot him in the head. As Darby's blood flew on Nina she fought back the urge to scream again. She did not want to alarm her baby any more than she already had. Nina was now soaked in more blood as Darby's body dropped to the ground. Nina stood frozen clutching Lily as she looked down at Darby's dead eyes.

Jax ran up to Nina and wiped some blood off her cheeks and lips with his hands.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Nina nodded as she looked down at Lily and wiped her face with a piece of the blanket she was wrapped in.

"Give her to me." Jax said.

"Not holding that gun." Nina looked at the gun in his hand. Jax handed Tig his gun and took hold of his little girl. He wiped more blood from little face and Lily cooed at her father.

"I'm so sorry baby girl." He looked up at Nina. "Sweetheart….I am so sorry this happen. I thought I kept you hidden from people like this."

Nina had no words for him. She just looked at Jax as shock started to take over. Jax just killed a man in front of her. She knew Jax was an outlaw and made his money from breaking the law but she had never would have thought he would kill someone. Maybe she did know but refused to think about it as that was not the man she wanted to think was the father of her child. What would she have Jax do to protect her from the maniacs that kidnapped her and Lily? He did what needed to be done and she was grateful for him coming for her and his child.

"Nina are you ok?" Tyler asked rushing up to his sister.

Nina nodded still unable to form words. She needed to get home.

"Let's get you home." Tyler looked at bloodied Nina. She looked awful. It reminded him of the movie _Carrie_ when Carrie was doused in pigs blood at her prom. Tyler shuddered at the thought at what could have happen to Nina and Lily. He was trying hard not to blame Jax as he could see how much he loved Nina and Lily and made a point to keep her hidden and protected. Tyler did not understand how Darby and his crew could have found out about his sister and niece.

"I'm going to take her home Jax." He told him as he took Lily from his arms. Jax nodded his head in agreement, as he looked at Nina. He knew what had just happen was a lot for her. He will need to stop by her apartment after they take care of the mess of dead bodies lying around. Nina grabbed the diaper bag as Tyler carrying Lily walked out the room with Nina, Jax and Tig close behind. Nina by stepping all the dead bodies headed out the front door. Jax grabbed Nina's hand just before she walked out the door, leaned in, and softly kissed her lips, which was still a little stained with Darby's blood.

"I'll be over as soon as we done here." He told her planting another soft kiss on her lips. Nina shook her head no.

"Not tonight Jax. We need a bath and I want to go to bed."

Jax face contorted with hurt. He really wanted to be with her to make sure she was ok. He wanted to hold her in his arms and rock his daughter to sleep.

"I'm going to have Juice stay with you. Is that ok?"

"I want to be alone." She told him in a soft whisper.

"I can't let that happen Nina. If you don't want me there I want one of my guys there…..please do this for me." He pleads.

"It's not that I don't want you there….I just want to be alone." She tried to explain.

"Nina…..Jax has a valid point. After what just happen you need someone with you until we make sure we have taken care of the source of this sick plot." Tyler explained.

"Fine." Nina was too tired to argue with them.

"Ok. Can I come by tomorrow?" Jax asked hopefully. Nina nodded yes, as she walked out the door to Tyler's car. A bald guy with a tribal tattoo on his head followed them. She assumes he was Juice.

"Tyler I need to ride with you to get my bike we left up the road so Darby and his men wouldn't hear us coming." Juice relayed.

Tyler was proud at how the Sons took the out the men standing guard outside without any noise. They used knives, their hands and silencers. Once the men were cleared from outside Tig had called Tyler and he drove up to the front of the cabin with his headlights off not to alarm Darby.

"Of course." Tyler handed Lily to Nina and unlock the doors. "Nina I have a car seat in the back for Lily."

"Do you have a towel or trash bag I can sit on? I'm covered in blood and I don't want to get your seats messed up." Nina asked softly.

Tyler popped the trunk and pulled out a big black contractor bag and covered the back seat next to Lily's car seat.

Nina crawled in the back to buckle up a sleepy Lily. Thank God she was sleepy and not upset as she was earlier. Nina was glad she would be too young to remember the tragic event that just happen to them.

Nina sat in the back on the garbage bag as Juice sat in the front. As they pulled off, she saw Jax standing on the porch watching them leave. He looked so hurt and she did not mean to upset him. She really needed time alone to process and deal with what just happen with her. She knew more than anything she wanted Jax arms around her tonight but she needed to decompress alone. She hoped Juice wasn't a talker. She gave Jax a soft smile before they pulled away from his sight.

* * *

"Ope the C4 is in the back of the van buried under old books in the van. Lucky for us the dumbasses didn't even check the boxes. Light this place up. I want it burned to the ground. We need to bring the guys you took out outside inside here so they can all burn." He told Opie as he walked back in the cabin. Seeing Jax's emotions on his face Opie pulled him in a hug.

"Everything worked out bro. Nina and Lily are safe." He told him patting his back. Jax hugged his best friend tight before pulling away.

"I don't know how this is going to affect her." Jax sighed.

"She will be alright. She seems like a strong woman." He told him before heading out to the van.

Jax nodded. He hoped Opie was right but he knew Nina was young and had been sheltered most of her life. This kidnapping had to be the most traumatic experience she has had in her life besides a broken nail since meeting Jax. He has put her through so much. If she had not walk in the bar that fateful night and he would have never lusted for her, she would not have become pregnant, quit school, deal with Gemma and Tara, get into a car accident, have a premature baby with CHF and now kidnapped. _Lily Rose_. He had Lily Rose…was it selfish to say all the pain Nina has suffered was worth the beautiful little girl that was his and of course Nina herself. He could not imagine his life without her now. She was who he wanted, who he desired and who he needed to even breathe. Jax laid down the last of the bodies that was outside as Opie strategically placed C4 and wires around the cabin.

"I'm done. Let's get out of here." Opie announced as he headed out the door. Jax and the guys ran a safe distance from the cabin and Opie pressed the button and the cabin with Darby and his goons were blown to smithereens.

"Let's get the fuck outta here!" Tig shouted as the cabin fell.

* * *

As soon as Tara found out the reason Jax left she put the boys to bed and went for her weed stash and a bottle of vodka. She needed to numb the rage she felt. There was no doubt in her mind that she and Jax were over and she will see to it that she gets full custody of her boys with the divorce. She would allow Jax to have weekends but she wanted her boys with her full time. Taking a shot and lighting up her joint Tara sighed and relaxed on the couch. A couple of hours later Abel woke up as he was thirsty. He called for his mommy and dad and did not get an answer. Crawling out of his bed he followed the light to the living room and found his mom asleep on the couch with a cigarette dangling from her hand.

"Mommy?" he asked gently as he shook to wake her. Tara did not budge. Abel sighed as he had been seeing his mommy sleep a lot lately especially after drinking nasty water and smoking funny smelling cigarettes. They smelled different than what his dad smoked.

Abel took the cigarette from her hands, went to the kitchen and threw it in the trash. He opened the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of water. He walked back into his room, crawled into bed and drunk his water.

* * *

Jax fought every fiber in his body not to drive to Nina's. He knew Juice would take care of them…but dear God if did not just want to be near her.

Jax saw dark smoke billowing up in the sky as drove closer to home. What was going on in his neighborhood now? He found the answer as he turned on his street and saw flames coming from his kitchen and living room window. He saw fireman were spraying water to fight the dying flames as firefighters went in and out of the house and soon the EMT's rolled an unconscious Tara in the ambulance. A police officer stopped him from pulling up closer to the house. Jax parked his bike in the middle of the road, threw off his helmet and ran up to the cop.

"That's my house!"

"Let him through." An older cop told the younger cops. The fire chief who was a Sons ally ran up to Jax.

"What happen Billy? Where are my boys?" Jax was hysterical. How much more could he take today?

"You stupid bitch!" A voice screamed.

Jax looked over Billy's shoulder and saw Gemma trying to reach an unconscious Tara on the gurney no doubt to beat her into even deeper unconsciousness if not death. Two police officers pulled Gemma back.

"Jax..I need you to listen to me." Billy tried to say in the calmest voice he could muster.

"What the hell happen?" Jax was beside himself.

"It seems Tara fell asleep….we found an empty vodka bottle, weed and rolling papers on the coffee table. According to the EMT's and the conclusion of child services Tara passed out and Abel said he threw the cigarette that was in her hand in the trash can which may have started the fire. You have a brave little boy. When he smelled smoke he ran to your neighbor's John's house for help because she still would not wake up. Jax he is really upset because he could not reach his brother out of the crib."

"Thomas?" Jax lost his balance and sat on the curb. _Please God not his boy._

"Thomas is fine. Your neighbor John actually went in and got the boys and tried his best to put out the fire before it could spread to the living room to where Tara was laying. He then called 911 and you and Gemma. Gemma picked up. I'm sorry but child services will keep the kids over night since we found weed in the house and the circumstances of the fire."

After the cops finally let Gemma go she rushed over to Jax.

"She did this on purpose! I know she did!" she shouted at Jax.

"Mom calm down." He said eyeing Billy.

"Billy is there any way we can get my boys to stay with my mom. There is no danger there….they will be safe." Jax asked calmly trying to hold in his rage and anger.

"I can see what I can do Jax."

"I need to see my boys." Jax told Billy.

"Let me talk to Child Services and see what I can work out. I will do everything in my power for you to be with your boys tonight." He told Jax before walking over to the child service worker who had the boys in a police car. Gemma sat next to Jax on the curb.

"Tara did this." She told him her voice laced with venom.

"Mom, how do you know? We left things kind of bad before I took off. She probably just drank too much." Jax defended.

Gemma did not argue but pulled out her phone and played her voice mail from Tara earlier.

Tara's voice was slurred.

_Gemma I will be damn if that slut raises my kids…my boys are mine and no one will raise them. I know Jax left because she and the baby was in trouble…he left me and the boys to go to her. I know it's over. If I can't have my family…no one will.  
_The voicemail shut off and Jax was in shock.

"Why would she call you? Did she try to kill herself and the boys?" Jax asked his mom hoping she would give him some insight on what the hell was going on.

"She called me because I am her only family no matter our up and downs…..and no baby…she loves those boys. She would not hurt a hair on their head…I'm still going to kick her ass…. I think she just got wasted after you left…what happen with Ni….."

"Jax I talked Child Services into letting them stay with Gemma for now. I suggest you work on getting temporary custody while Tara is in the hospital and no doubt has to go through rehab. Child Services will come and interview you in the morning and when Tara is conscious."

"Thanks Billy…..You know the club owes you a big one."

Not responding Billy gave Jax a curt nod and walked off. Jax smiled as he saw a social worker holding Thomas and holding Abel's hand walking toward them.

"You need to tell me later what the fuck triggered all this." Gemma said to Jax as she gave the social worker a fake smile walking toward them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hazing Chapter 17**

* * *

Nina sighed as she lowered herself in the tub. As she scrubbed herself, it didn't take long for the water to turn red from all the blood that was caked on her. She had to get out and change the water. After an hour in the tub, scrubbing and soaking Nina finally felt clean enough mentally and physically to get out. She just could not process the fact that just hours earlier her and her daughter's life was in danger. She decided she would not think about it and decided to she was going to compartmentalized it for now. She needed to be strong for Lily.

Drying herself off she threw on a tank top and boy shorts. She smiled as she walked out to the living room where Juice was feeding Lily from one of the bottles she had frozen in the freezer. When Juice looked up from Lily his mouth fell open and his eyes dilated as he took in Nina's figure. Nina caught his look and realized she picked a poor choice of pajamas. She should have covered herself up more as she did have a guest in her house.

"She hasn't gone to sleep yet?" Nina asked sitting next to Juice. Juice's eyes wandered to her thighs.

"No..no…she…she" he was stuttering a little. Nina smiled he was so adorable.

"I would think after her bath and her feeding she would be out like a light." Nina reached for Lily and Juice's eyes focused on her chest as he handed her over.

"Juice you really don't have to stay." She told him rocking Lily.

Juice shook his head no.

"Jax wants me here so I am here. We need to make sure you stay safe." He told her finally looking up to her eyes.

"Ok. I hope the couch will be ok for you. I only have one bedroom."

Juice found himself looking back down at her thighs. He felt bad as images of her naked flashed in his head.

"The couch is fine." He said shaking his head to get the images out of his head. Jax would kill him if he knew what he was thinking. Juice didn't know the extent of Jax's and Nina's relationship but he knew by Jax's actions today he loved her. Juice wondered what Jax was going to do about Tara because it was obvious that Nina had Jax's heart.

"Are you hungry I can make you something real quick?"

"I'm fine." Juice needed her to remove herself from his presence, as it was really becoming a struggle not to kiss her luscious lips.

"Ok. Well good night and thanks for watching over me. I know the last thing you want to do is babysit." Nina said getting up from the couch. Juice smiled at Nina as he looked her up and down.

"It's fine." _I bet she is a good fuck. _He thought as he watched her walk to her bedroom. _Stop it Juice! _ He chastised himself as he laid down on the couch.

* * *

Tara slowly opened her eyes, looked around confused, and daze.

"Where am I?" she asked Jax who was standing at her bedside.

"St. Thomas. How do you feel?"

"Like shit. Why am I here? Where are the boys?" Tara tried to sit up but Jax stopped her.

"Don't get up Tara. You got high and Abel tried to wake you. He threw your joint in the trash and it set the kitchen on fire." Jax tried his best to hold back his anger at Tara. This was his fault. He knew Tara got high because of him and she did not deserve this but he could not help how he felt about Nina.

"What?! Where are my babies? Are they ok?"

"Yes. They are with Gemma. Tara you have to go to rehab and I am working with child services to not make a case against you."

Tara started to cry. This could not be happening to her.

"This is your fault!" she yelled and then winced from a massive headache.

"I know Tara but you need to take some responsibility. You should not have smoked and drink to where you passed out. You were so out of it you didn't even know there was a fire! You and the boys could have died if it wasn't for Abel getting the neighbor." Jax had to step back from the bed because he was so angry he had to fight the urge to slap the shit out of her.

"I want a divorce Jax. I know you love her and I can't be with anyone who is in love with another woman."

Jax was not going to argue. She was right he realized that he was indeed in love with Nina. The realization came crashing down on him today when she and Lily were in danger. There was nothing he would not do for them. However, he still loved Tara. Tara would always be a part of him as she was his first love.

"Tara I did not want to hurt you. I did not expect to fall for someone else. I still love you but I am going to give you what you want as I see my actions are sending you down a destructive path and I do not want that for you."

Tara slowly sat up and Jax did not stop her this time.

"What about the boys. I want custody."

Jax shook his head no.

"We can share custody. You know I would never give up my boys."

Tara reached for a tissue on the nightstand by the bed to blow her nose and wipe her tears away. She knew Jax and Gemma would never let her have full custody. How could she fight for full custody after what happen tonight? She really fucked up.

"Fine…..but I don't want that little slut near my kids."

"Don't call her that!" Jax hissed at Tara.

"Jax I don't want her near my boys….promise me."

"I can't promise that Tara. They have a sister and they will eventually meet her."

"They don't need to meet her now. Wait until they are little older and can understand their father can't keep his dick in his pants."

Jax was too tired to argue.

"Fine Tara….whatever you want as long as we share custody."

Tara laid back in bed satisfied with his answer.

"I will be back tomorrow."

"Don't bother…..just tell Gemma to bring the boys by. I want to see them before I go into rehab."

"I will see what I can do." Jax told her before leaving. Tara took a cup from the nightstand and threw it at the door.

"Fucker!" she yelled at the door.

* * *

Juice woke up to the music of Nina Simone and the smell of breakfast. He found Lily sleeping in the playpen across from him and Nina at the stove moving her delectable body to the music. Juice got up, stretched and went to see exactly what Nina was making. He was starving.

"Good Morning!" she smiled at Juice. She was still in her tank top and boy shorts.

_Jesus! She was stunning!_ Juice could see why Jax fell for her.

"Good Morning. What you making?" he asked standing a little too close to her.

"Pancakes, bacon, eggs and grits. I hope you are hungry."

"I am." Juice frowned as he smelled alcohol on her breath.

"Are you drinking?"

"It's 5:00 somewhere." She said reaching for her glass of vodka and Sprite.

"Will that be good for Lily…you know since you breastfeed."

"I pumped earlier." She explained. Nina did not sleep well last night as she had nightmares of her kidnapping. She desperately needed to numb herself. Juice watched her take a big gulp of her drink.

"Are you sure?" he asked concern.  
"I will be fine Juice….plus I have you here to watch and protect me." She purred as she stepped closer to him putting her hand on his chest. Nina was buzzing hard and Juice was becoming cuter to her by the minute. She wondered how his lips tasted. Why couldn't she find out? Hell Jax was married and most likely still fucking his wife. After all, she was just a side chick to him. She needed a distraction from the terror she still felt from yesterday's ordeal and Juice would be the perfect distraction. Juice looked into Nina's brown eyes and lost himself. He forgot all about Jax as he leaned down and captured Nina's lips. Nina pushed her body against him as their kissed deepen. Nina moaned as she felt Juice's hard on pressed against her. Juice took his time exploring her mouth with his tongue. He wanted her bad and he had to have her. Juice broke their kiss and pulled off his t-shirt. Nina smiled as she took in his muscular chest. She sighed with desire as she ran her hands over his chest.

"We can't tell Jax." He told her.

"I know….it will stay between us." She said cutting off the stove and moving the frying pan off the hot element. Nina laughed as Juice picked her up and headed to her bedroom.

* * *

_**Nina…Nina…what is she doing. Totally not the way to deal with what happen to her and Lily. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**M/N: Holy Crap Batman! I seem to have struck a few nerves with Nina and Juice. To answer guest one question. Yes Tara is non canon. I am not however writing her off canon to boost Nina up. Believe it or not I am a Tara fan…well it didn't happen until season six when she was lying on the kitchen floor when I felt bad for her. In my opinion, Tara is not going off the rails in this story she had a bad night and she did not intend to put her boys in harm's way. Please understand and take this in the best way….. this is fanfiction and if I want to write Tara as a crazy loon (Don't read New By Laws) I am entitled to as I am the author and it is at my discretion how I write characters. I appreciate your genuine honesty and your review. I hope you can stick it out with me, as Tara has not been written out yet. If you cannot I totally understand and will not take it personally as I have said before on another story my writing style is not for everyone. **_

_**Guest two…Yes I felt bad for Nina being thrown a curveball in becoming pregnant. She thought they used protection and now her whole life had changed. As for "the wife being cheated on" It's Tara…LOL and it's Jax Teller…..he always cheats. As for your comment stating as a woman you never could imagine me making such a statement…sorry to disappoint ya….she is my character and of course I will have a soft spot for her….no matter all the dumb crap I have her do. I will state again this is fanfiction and please do not take stuff personally. **_

_**Thanks. Big hugs to all. ~M**_

* * *

Hazing Chapter 18

Juice was taking his time in devouring Nina's body. He did not leave an inch of her skin untouched by his lips or tongue. He was about to go down on her when they both heard knocking on her door which had woke Lily who began to whimper.

"Get off." Nina said to Juice, as she needed to get to her daughter.

"I will see who it is." Juice left the room to get his shirt to answer the door. Nina quickly threw on her clothes to check on her daughter. She stopped in her tracks when she found Jax in the living room holding his baby girl.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?" Jax asked. His smile faded when he saw Nina's expression on her face. He looked over at Juice and saw a look of guilt on his face. Feeling tension in the air, he put Lily back into the playpen and walked up to Juice. Jax stood in front of Juice for a few moments. Juice would not look into Jax eyes and Jax quickly summed up something had happen between him and Nina. Jax stepped away from Juice and walked up to Nina. She did not look away from his penetrating stare.

"What Jax!" she challenged. Jax looked down at her neck and received his confirmation when he noticed a couple hickeys forming on her neck. Without a word, Jax walked over to Juice and clocked him in the nose. Juice stumbled back and grabbed his nose as blood trickled from it. Juice did not try to fight back as he knew he had been caught and he did not have any excuse for what he and Nina were about to do.

"Get out Juice! I will deal with you later!" Jax shouted at Juice. Juice scrambled and grabbed his cut and keys and flew out the door. Jax turned his attention to Nina.

"How could you?" he asked pain in his voice.

Nina shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest…I needed a distraction and he was here."

"I wanted to be here! You told me you didn't want me here." Jax walked up to Nina. "Nina did you fuck him?"

"No."

"But you would have if I didn't show up…."

"I don't know…..maybe." She answered emotionless. Jax grabbed Nina's face in his hands.

"Why Nina? Why? I just left my wife for you…I love you Nina."

Nina pushed his hands off her face and stepped back from him as tears welled in her eyes.

"You left her for me?" tears spilled down her face. She had been waiting for him to leave her and tell her he loved her forever. Was this real?

"Yes." Jax stepped closer to Nina only to have her step back from him again.

"So Lily and I had to get kidnap and me almost fucking one of your club members made you realize that you love me?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"No Nina….I have fallen in love with you months ago. I just kept denying it…..have you been drinking?"

Nina did not answer him but walked over to check on Lily who was happily gnawing on a toy.

"Nina have you been drinking?" Jax asked again, grabbing your arm and turning her around to face him.

"Yes Jax! I've been drinking." Nina snatched her arm out of his grip. "Can you leave? I'm a little tired and I need to rest." Nina headed to her bedroom. Jax followed behind her, watch her turn the baby monitor up, and crawled into bed.

"Why are you still here?" Nina asked closing her eyes to hopefully get some sleep.

Jax walked over and stood at her bedside.

"Do you love me Nina?"

Nina sighed, opened her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"You know I do Jax. Juice was a mistake. I was buzzing and horny and he happen to be here. I have no feelings for him. I was being selfish and I am sorry." What she did with Juice was wrong. She wished she had known Jax had left Tara for her and that he told her he loved her months ago. She felt like shit and did not want Jax to see her in the state she was in. She was foolish and stupid to lead things on with Juice. She had enough problems with Jax to deal with. Why add someone else to the equation.

"Jax can you please leave."

"No. I'm not leaving you. Even though I am angry as hell at you I need you." Jax took off his cut and threw it on a nearby chair. Nina was about to lay back down in bed when Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed.

"Jax what are you doing?" she yelped as he pulled down her boy shorts.

"Giving you your distraction." Jax said as he bent Nina over the bed, pulled down his pants and roughly entered her from behind. Nina squealed and grabbed the sheets as Jax franticly fucked her from behind.

"Don't you ever look or touch another man again!" he said pumping in her harder to get his point across.

"I won't." Nina croaked out as Jax fingers snaked under her and found her clit. Nina bit her lip to keep from screaming during her orgasm. As she tighten around Jax he came shortly after her.

After they gather their composure, Jax went to get Lily. He placed her in the middle of the bed, took off his clothes except his boxers and crawled in the bed. Lily cuddled in his arms as he stroked her little face. Jax wanted to spend a little time with them before heading to his moms to see the boys.

Nina looked at her family and could not help but smile. Jax looked up at her and smiled back.

"She is beautiful isn't she." He said to Nina.

"Yes she is."

"I want you to move to Charming after I find a place for us."

"Move to Charming? To live with you?" she could not believe her ears.  
"Yes. I want you with me."

"What about Tara and your boys?"

"I told you Tara and I are getting a divorce and we will have shared custody of the boys. I want the boys to meet their sister."

"I'm sure Tara will be thrilled about that."

"The boys are Lily's family and they need to know each other."

Nina nodded her head as she agreed with Jax that Lily did need to meet her brothers.

"So are you coming to live with me?" Jax asked.

"I will have to think about it. I want to finish school and I have my parents to think about." She said snuggling closer to him and Lily.

"You are grown you don't need your parent's permission. We have a school in Charming."

Nina wrinkled her nose.

"You have a community college in Charming and I want to graduate from my HBCU."

"Well you can commute."

"We will see….Jax are you going to hurt Juice?" Nina did not want Juice to face Jax wrath just because of her actions."  
"You don't worry about Juice." He snapped.

Nina closed her eyes to sleep and decided not to approach the subject again. She knew it will forever be a sore spot with Jax. She felt Jax lean over and softly kiss her lips. She smiled to herself and fell asleep with her family beside her.


	19. Hazing MN

Dearest Guest,

Again I appreciate your honest review and trust me I will not be changing the story from one review…..however I was taking your review to heart until your last comment. The mom and advocate in me came out. No one and I mean no one talks about my family….and by family I mean my loyal readers. Calling them rabid was unnecessary. I do not know who you are but I respect your honest opinion but do not come at my readers. This will be the last I will speak on this subject and I suggest if you have anything else to say please log in to post your reviews instead of guest so we can have a conversation if you have anything else to say. I will not approve any more of your reviews under guest.

With respect and smiles,

Michele


	20. Chapter 20

Hazing Chapter 20

_**Story still on hiatus. Just a quick update. Hope everyone is doing well and you enjoy this quick update. **_

* * *

Opie, Chibs and Bobby had to pull Jax off Juice. Juice slumped to the ground close to unconsciousness.

"Don't you ever lay a hand or even look at Nina again!" Jax shouted at Juice as Chibs and Opie lifted Juice off the floor. The guys could not believe Juice would be such a fool to even look at Nina much less touch her. Did he not know how Jax felt about her?

"Get someone in here to stitch him up." Jax said disgusted as he walked out the bar to have a smoke. He sat on the picnic table and lit one up inspecting his bloody and bruised knuckles. He really put a beating on Juice. He hope Juice got the message that Nina was off limits. The sad thing was that Juice knew better. You never mess with a woman a brother is with regardless if she is the old lady or the side chick. The only women that were passable among each other were crow eaters. Juice must have lost his mind to touch Nina. All the guys knew how much she and his daughter meant to Jax.

"You alright brother?" Opie asked sitting next to Jax lighting up his own cigarette. Jax shrugged his shoulders. It had been a couple of days since he had seen Nina and Lily and he missed them terribly. She went to stay with her parents for a couple of days to have a clear head as what to do about moving in with him. She knew if she was around him while she made her decision it may not be wise decision but a decision of her heart and she had to think of what was best for Lily. Jax told her being with him and his boys was what was best for his daughter, as they needed to be a family unit under one roof.

If she did not resurface by tomorrow he was going to hunt he down at her parents. He didn't care what her father would say or do. Jax had a right to see and be with his daughter.

"I think Juice learned his lesson." Opie said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I hope so." Jax said stretching out his fingers wincing through the pain of his knuckles.

"We never really talked about her and the baby." Opie said studying his best friend.

"There is really nothing to talk about. I had a one night stand, she became pregnant and next thing I know I have a daughter and I am head over heels in love with her and my child." Jax returned Opie's look. Opie shook his head.

"It is just surprising to me you never told me about her while she was pregnant and I guess I am just shocked that there is someone else that you love just as much as you love Tara."

"I will always love Tara but I am in love with Nina."

"Jax, Nina is just a kid. You saw what happen to her the other day. You want to bring her into this world?"

"She is already in this world Ope. The night she got pregnant with my child she was thrown into this world."

Opie shook his head with as he understood.

"Lily is a beautiful little girl Jax. I hope for now on you can keep all of your family safe."

"I will try my damnest." Jax stubbed out his cigarette. He was tired, needed to see his boys and see if his mom could patch up his hand if it needed it. Opie and Jax gave each other tight hugs before heading separate ways.

* * *

"This is the most outrageous idea I have ever heard!" Tim, Nina's father yelled at her. Nina had finally told them she was thinking of moving in with Jax and his sons and her father went ballistic.

"You are not shacking up with that man!" Tim yelled even louder causing Nina to jump a little. She looked over at her mom who was feeding Lily.

"He is right sweetheart. You need to keep your independence, raise your child and finish school." Sandy agreed with her husband.

"I plan on finishing school and it will be nice to have help with Lily plus I love him and he loves me." Nina stated trying to stand her ground. Her father rolled his eyes at her.

"You will be nothing but a glorified nanny for him. Doesn't he have two other kids…..and isn't he still married?!" Tim asked.

"He is getting a divorce and she is in rehab right now."  
"Sweetheart what are you going to do when she come back." Sandy asked lifting Lily up to burp.

"Jax said he is finding an apartment for her. She is not coming back to the house. He already has a lawyer to proceed with the divorce." The last she spoke with Jax was this morning and he told her everything was moving forward as plan and asked if she made her decision yet. She told him to meet her at her place tonight and she will have his answer. She knew her parents would not be keen on the idea but her father was having a fit.

"I raised you better than this. If you go to him don't think you will have a home to come back to when he dumps you." Tim spat at his daughter. Nina was shocked and hurt her father would say that to her. She should always be able to come home no matter what she did in life. Home should always be there for the child. Her father could not mean that.

"You would let your grandchild live on the streets?" Nina asked in disbelief.

"No not my grandchild but her stupid mother would be living on the streets."

Nina could not believe her father. She was not going home until later that evening but she could not be around him any longer.

"I think it's best me and Lily go home." Nina said picking up Lily from her mom's arms.

"Nina stay a little longer." Sandy begged.

"Maybe another day mom."

Tim did not speak to his daughter as she packed her bags and left. Nina pulled up next to Gemma's car parked in front of her apartment. What was Gemma doing at her place? She knew Nina would be at her parents. Letting herself in her home Nina stopped when she saw a little boy sitting on the floor in her living room watching TV. Did she have the right house? She found Gemma walking out of her bedroom holding a younger little boy on her hips.

'Hey your home early." Gemma said as Nina shut her door.

"What's going on Gemma?"

Gemma sat the youngest child on the floor next to the oldest and relieved Nina of Lily.

"I came by to drop off some diapers and some clothes I brought. I didn't think you would be home." Gemma kissed Lily's little face and turned her attention to Abel and Thomas.

"I'm sure this is not how Jax wanted you to meet his boys but I really thought you would not be home." Gemma said sitting on the couch cuddling Lily.

Nina sat her and Lily's overnight bag down and sat on the floor with Thomas and Abel. So these were Jax's sons. They looked like their father.

"Hi Abel. Hi Thomas. My name is Nina." Nina picked up Thomas and sat him on her lap. Abel smiled at Nina and Thomas just looked at her with inquisitive eyes.

"Jax tells me he asked you to move in." Gemma inquired.

"Yeah. I just got an earful from my parents. What do you think? Do you think it's the right thing to do now for Lily's sake?" Nina did not know what to do.

"I can't give you an answer to that. It is up to you. You are a mom now. Do what you feel is best for you and your child. I do know my son loves you and will go to the ends of the earth for you and Lily and I also know that Tara will most likely be a thorn on your side for a while. At least here you are independent and can get away from Jax and his baggage when you want. Plus he needs to get the kitchen fixed from the fire. I don't want Lily breathing in a smoke stained kitchen."

Nina nodded. What Gemma said made sense. Maybe it was too soon for her and Jax to move in together. The divorce papers were not even drawn up yet. "Did Jax tell you about Tara and where she is now?"

Nina nodded yes as she looked down at the boys with a smile on her face. They were so adorable. It was sad that they had to see their mom like that. Nina felt a tinge of guilt, as she knew she was in part to blame.

"I just don't know what to do." Nina whispered as she absently kissed Thomas forehead.

"Just wait a couple more weeks and see where you guys are standing then. A lot has happen to you the past couple of days. Just take a breather and weigh your decision more…..oh and I heard about you and Juice." Gemma said the last as if an afterthought.

How the hell did she find out? What did Jax do?

'What did he do?"

"He almost beat the life out of Juice." Nina knew Jax was going to hurt Juice she just didn't know what he was going to do. "Nina don't ever look or even sleep with one of Jax's brothers…..trust me when this is coming from me I know from experience. It is not worth it. Jax loves you too much and I do not want him ending up with a broken heart like his father."

Nina was intrigued as she never did get the whole story of Jax, his father and Gemma. Nina just knew there was a lot of history.

"It won't happen again Gemma." Nina promised.

"Good." Gemma stood up and put Lily in her playpen.

"I better get going. I have to get dinner started…..and see Jax soon…he is lost without you and Lily."

"I will Gemma."

Once Gemma and the boys left Nina dialed Jax to give him her decision. He didn't need to drive all the way to see her for what she had to tell him.


	21. Chapter 21

Hazing Chapter 21

**12 Months later**

"Wow you have made a mess of yourself baby girl." Nina laughed as Lily Rose blew bubbles from the fountain of bubbles that filled her bathtub. This was Nina's fault for letting the toddler have a bowl of chocolate pudding it got everywhere except in her mouth. Lily laughed as the bubbles flew out of her hand.

"Babe you home?" Jax called out and Nina's smile became larger.

"In the bathroom." Nina shouted back.

"You decent I have the boys with me?" Jax stuck his head in the bathroom.

"I'm giving Lily a bath we will be out in a second."

Hearing her father's voice Lily looked over at her dad.

"Da….Da…look…bubbies!" She laughed excitedly as she blew bubbles at her father. Jax smiled at his baby girl.

"I see. Now hurry up your brothers are here to see you." Lily laughed and clapped her hands in excitement. She loved her brothers and Nina was happy she was such a happy toddler. Nina pulled the wet toddler out the tub and dried her off. Nina could not get over how her complexion was staying so light, her eyes were still blue and her hair fell below her shoulder a thick, curly, reddish brown . Jax had some strong genes. Lily did have her lips, high cheekbones and nose and boy whenever her daughter had temper tantrums her pouty face reminded Nina of herself as a child. Nina had several childhood photos that could attest to that. Nina lotion Lily up, dried her hair, fought with it, got it in a bun on top of her head, and threw on her Disney Princesses nightgown.

Nina walked out into her living room, holding Lily and found Thomas and Abel on the couch watching Netflix for kids and Jax sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine already comfortable with his sneakers off with a white tank top on. He looked up at Nina and his daughter and smiled. Nina could not help but smile back. His smile lit up a room and Lily had his smile.

"There is my little princess." Jax got up from the table and lifted his little girl from Nina's arms. He planted kisses all over her chubby face. Nina turned her attention to the boys and got her hugs and kisses. She has really grown to love Jax's two boys. Jax brought them over to spend time with their sister every time he got a chance.

"I was just looking through a real estate magazine and I have circled a few you may be interested in."

Nina did little to suppress the frown on her face.

"What now Nina?!" Jax asked perplex as he sat Lily down on the couch between her brothers. He walked up to Nina who was lazily looking through one of the magazines. Jax put his arms around her waist and softly kissed the back of her neck.

"Talk to me babe. I have done everything you have asked for since you told me you would not move in with me. I'm divorce, Tara has her own place and we have joint custody. I moved out of the house and got a small two bedroom apartment waiting for you to decide on a house. I have also kept you safe. Why do you not want to take the next step with me and get a house and move in with me and the boys?"

Nina did not understand why she was so hesitant to move in with her love. Jax was everything she wanted in a man. He was a great father, loved all his kids, sexy as hell, good in bed, a good provider and he adored her. So why was she so hesitant? Everything she wanted was right in her grasp yet she kept spurning it away. She loved Jax deeply and maybe she was afraid to take the next step in fear of losing him. _You lose them like you got them. _Her mother's voice rung loudly in her head. It also could be the look in Tara's eyes when she came over again unannounced a couple months back just before the divorce was final begging Nina to let Jax go. The sadness in the last attempt of the woman trying to save her marriage was heart wrenching. Tara knew her marriage was over but she had to give it just one more effort in restoring it and going to Nina seemed like the best option.

"_Nina please I am begging you please let go of Jax." Tears streamed down Tara's face. "I can't lose my boys."_

"_You are not losing them Jax said you were sharing custody." Nina defended._

"_Nina that is not the same. How would you feel if you could only spend half your time with your daughter?" Tara looked over at Lily who was fast asleep in her playpen. Nina shook her head she could not give up Jax. "I'm sorry Tara but I love him. You had your chance with him but you blew it. Plus you wanted a divorce."_

"_Because of you!" Tara nearly shrieked. "You just had to come to the bar and sleep with my husband. Know this Nina he WILL cheat on you. That is who Jax is."_

"_Then why do you want him back so bad?"_

"_Despite his flaws he is and always will be my first love…..Nina I am begging you to break up with him."_

"_I'm sorry Tara….I can't….I just can't. Can you please leave now."_

_Tara broke down and started sobbing in front of Nina and a pain shot through Nina's heart. On her way out the door Tara asked Nina not to tell Jax she had stopped by. "It will only piss him off. You do understand I had to try?"_

"_Yes I understand Tara." Nina escorted a sobbing Tara out her door. Nina had never felt so horrible as she did at that moment._

Was a heartbreak from Jax in her future? Nina shuddered to think of it. Nina was not the same scared little girl she was on the day she was in the car wreck and had Lily. She was back in school full time and semi-independent with financial aid and a part time job at a small boutique but Jax still insist on paying for just about everything. Nina could not deny that he and his mom were a Godsend as they watched Lily when she was at school and at work. When she had to study for exams she had to have Gemma come over with the boys or she took Lily to Charming because last time Jax watched Lily while she tried to study they ended up in bed as soon as Lily went to sleep so no Jax during study time. He was just too damn distracting. So why was she so hesitant? Did it have to do with….Jax broke Nina's thoughts.

"Talk to me babe." Jax whispered as his fingers snaked in her lounge pants. Nina moaned as Jax fingers swiped over her clit.

"Jax not here the kids are right there."

"This is one of the reasons we need a bigger house." Jax nipped Nina's ear before pulling his fingers from her. Wow babe you are already wet." Nina was wet as soon as she walked out into the living room and saw him sitting at the table. Just the very sight of him turned her on. Jax licked his fingers. "You wait until the kids go to bed tonight…." Nina shuddered with anticipation. After almost two years together Jax never grew tired of making love to her. It was always like the first night they met. He was always on a level ten.

"Are you going to look at the houses I circled?" Jax asked spinning Nina around to face him. Nina half acknowledge Jax. His handsome face frown down at her.

"What is the problem Nina?" Jax asked lifting her chin up to meet her eyes.

"I can't just up and leave Jax. I have school. I told you this."

"And I told you, you can commute it's under an hour. If you don't want to put the wear and tear on your car I can get one of the guys to drive you….hell Nina I will buy you a new car. You are almost done this semester and you can transfer."

"I told you I am staying at my HBCU." Jax was really making it hard for her to stay as independent as she could. However deep down Nina knew it wasn't the only reason she kept saying no. "Have you and the boys eaten already?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we stopped at Gemma's on the way here."

"Da..Da?" Lily crawled off the couch and rushed to Jax as fast as her little chunky legs would carry her.

"Yes pumpkin?" Jax lifted his daughter in his arms.

"Froz….froz.."

"You want to watch Frozen?" Jax asked. Lily shook her head yes. "Well Frozen it is. Let mommy get some snacks while me and your brother's get our pj's on and we all will watch Frozen."

All the kids were out like a light before the movie was half way through. Nina pulled the blow up bed closer to the couch and watch as Jax tucked his sons in. Nina lifted Lily in her arms and tucked her right in the middle with the boys. Their daughter was insistent on sleeping with her brothers whenever they spent the night.

"You know our conversation from earlier is not over." Jax told Nina as he pulled her into her bedroom.

"I know."

Jax sat on the edge of the bed, pulled Nina to him, wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid his head on her stomach.

"You do know how much I love you right Nina?" Jax looked up in Nina's brown eyes.

"I know babe. I love you too." She responded as she leaned over and softly kissed his lips. Nina and Jax slowly made love and they both had a hard time containing their sounds of love making from the kids who were sleeping just next door in the living room.

"We have to get our own home." Jax said exhausted as he collapsed next to Nina pulling her into his arms. Nina snuggled tightly to Jax and listen to the sounds of his steady breathing and soon loud snoring. Nina chuckled to herself just as her phone text alert went off. Slowly pulling out of Jax's embrace Nina grabbed her phone and read the message.

_What are you doing? I miss you._

_Can't talk now. He is here._

Nina responded and then quickly deleted the message. She looked back at Jax who was still snoring and snuggled back into his arms.

* * *

**M/N: Thanks to all those who stuck around during my long hiatus. Sorry it took so long to get back at it but back I am. Smiles and Tight Hugs ~M**


	22. Chapter 22

Hazing Chapter 22

* * *

Nina opened her eyes and immediately reached over for Jax. She felt his side of the bed empty. He must be up with the kids. Nina sat up in bed to listen for the sounds of her daughter and her brothers. Silence. Nina guessed they were still asleep. Where was Jax? He never left the bed until the kids woke up, as he always wanted to be close to her. Nina was a little disappointed as she was in the mood for morning sex. Nina let out a long sigh and reached for her phone. It was gone. Nina's heart started to pound in her chest. She quickly got out of bed, threw on a robe and walked out to the living room. Nina found the kids still asleep and Jax sitting at the kitchen table in his boxers. Nina felt as if she was going to vomit when she saw her phone sitting in the middle of the table. Hearing her enter the living room Jax looked over at Nina with fury in his eyes. _Shit! _Nina hesitantly walked up to the table.

"Who the fuck is Michael?!"

Nina could tell he had to control the volume in his voice as not to wake the kids but his tone and the look in his eyes were deadly and for the first time she was scared of him. Nina unconsciously took a step back wondering what he would do to her. Jax stood up and walked up to Nina leaving only an inch of space.

"Why do you have my phone?" Nina mustered up the nerve to ask an enraged Jax.

"Who is he Nina?"

"He is just a friend from school." Nina looked away from Jax's penetrating gaze.

"You're lying. A friend does not send multiple texts asking if I am gone, telling you to call him when I leave and texting he misses you. You cheating on me?"

Nina shook her head no; Jax grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to him.

"Are you lying to me?" He asked as his grip tightens on her arm.

"Jax you are hurting me." Nina gasped in pain and looked over at the kids hoping they were not awake to see Jax's anger.

"If you are fuckin him I will kill him. Does he not know who I am?!" Jax's voice started to rise and his grip did not loosen.

"Jax let go of my arm." Nina tried to jerk away but Jax had a death grip on her arm.

"Daddy can I have pancakes?"

Nina and Jax looked over at Abel who was sitting up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Jax mood instantly changed.

"Sure son we can have pancakes." Jax smiled at his son as he slowly let go of Nina's arm. Nina rubbed her arm and wondered if it would bruise later. "This is far from over." Jax hissed in Nina's ear before heading into the kitchen. Nina shook her head and grabbed her phone. Why didn't she put her phone on silent? Nina swiped her phone and almost gawked at all the text messages and missed calls from Michael. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew better.

"Don't you dare call or text him back." Jax snapped as he pulled pancake mix from the cupboard. Nina sucked her teeth and Jax's face turned a shade of red as he slammed the pancake mix box down on the counter and headed toward Nina. Nina found herself stepping back from his approaching figure when Abel ran up to his dad stopping Jax in his tracks. Jax picked up his oldest and kissed his cheeks.

Nina went to take a shower. Locking the bathroom door she texted Michael.

_Why would u text and call me so many times? I told u he was here._

_I thought he would be gone by now. Sorry_

_He saw your texts and calls. Do not text or call me. I will contact you first._

_When can I see u again?_

_Can't talk now. Will call u later._

_K_

Nina deleted the conversation and stepped into the shower.

Showered and dressed Nina found Jax and the kids at the table eating pancakes, eggs and bacon. Lily was sitting on Jax lap as she ate.

"I made you a plate." Jax pointed to the plate beside him on the table. Nina sat at the table and smiled at her baby girl.

"Is what daddy made good?" she asked her face lighting up as she looked at their daughter. Lily nodded her head excitedly as she stuffed her mouth with pancakes.

"Did you contact him when you were in the bathroom?" Jax asked staring Nina down.

"No." she lied making a point to look him dead in his eyes because if she looked away he would know she was lying.

"I don't want you talking or seeing him again."

"He is in a few of my classes Jax so I will see him. I don't know what you are so worked up about. He is just a friend. I already told you."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. I am not going to argue with you about it." Nina snapped.

"Don't test me Nina." Jax hissed.

"Or what?" Nina challenged.

An evil smirk displayed on Jax's face that sent chills down Nina's spine.

"Try me and you will find out."

Nina looked away and started on her food. They ate mostly in silence except when the kids talked. Jax phone went off.

"I have to go." He announced after he hung up the phone. "I will have Gemma come by and pick up the boys."

Nina did not acknowledge him. Jax got up from the table holding Lily. Nina scooted out her seat as Jax handed her Lily. Nina and the kids continued eating while Jax went to get dress. Nina wondered if he would look at her phone as she left it on the nightstand. He would not see anything as she cut it off. She was afraid Michael would text or call again despite her telling him not to contact her until she contacts him.

Jax did find himself picking up her phone and notice she had cut it off. He cut it back on to see if there were any new messages. There were none so he cut it back off. Something was definitely going on with Nina and this guy. Jax would deal with it once he dealt with club business. He was not about to lose Nina.

On the way out the door, he kissed all three of his kids. He stopped and looked down at Nina and she nearly gasped at the look of pure love that showed on his face. All traces of anger were gone. Jax leaned over, lifted Nina's chin and slowly kissed her. Nina leaned up and opened his mouth with her tongue they were now in a full fledge kissed and would have continued if Abel didn't yell "EWWW! Gross!" Causing Nina and Jax to pull apart and laugh. Jax leaned over and planted one softer, quick kiss on her lips.

"Remember what I said Nina." He reminded her. Nina nodded her head and watched Jax walk out the door. _What the fuck was she doing?_

* * *

Jax sat on his bike smoking a cigarette waiting for Nina to get out of class. He had to go out of town on club business and had not seen Nina or his kids in a couple of days. After stopping by to see his mom who had all three of his children he headed to Nina's school. He knew her schedule thanks to Juice hacking skills so he knew which building she would be leaving in the next few minutes. He missed her and wanted to see her and he also wanted to see this Michael guy.

He flicked his cigarette on the ground when he saw a group of students come out the building. Jax felt as if he was just stabbed in the chest when he saw Nina walk out the building with a tall black guy walking with her. They both were laughing and walking very close to one another. The guy stopped and grabbed Nina's hand pulling her into a hug. Jax jumped off his bike and headed toward them. Not seeing an angry approaching Jax the guy kissed Nina on her forehead and Nina smile widen. She just happen to look over at an approaching Jax and the smile disappeared from her face and fear displayed on her face. She saw the scowl on Jax's face and knew what he was about to do.

"Jax don't!" Nina shouted stepping in front of Michael. It didn't stop Jax as he grabbed her arm, quickly pushed her out the way and clocked a confused looking Michael in the face. Michael fell to the ground and Jax got on top of him and started pounding his face in. Michael did not stand a chance.

"Jax stop! Stop it!" Nina screamed at the top of her lungs. She was terrified as Michael's face was turning into a bloody pulp. Nina grabbed Jax and tried to push him off but he did not budge.

"You're going to kill him! Stop it Jax!"

After a few more blows Jax finally got up. His hands were bloody, he was breathing hard and face red with anger.

"Don't you fuckin go near her again!" He yelled at a semi-conscious Michael. Looking down at his handy work Jax spit in Michael's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nina screamed at him. Jax looked over at Nina.

"Don't you fuckin go near him again! You hear me?!" Jax blue eyes had turned a stormy grey color.

"Fuck you!" Nina shouted as she dropped to her knees to help Michael. Jax grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. Nina hauled back and slapped Jax.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Tears of anger rolled down Nina's cheeks. Jax stepped back shocked by her reaction. What the hell did she think he was going to do seeing her with another man especially when he told her before to not to have any contact with him. Nina knew what type of man he was. Nina got back on her knees to help Michael. Jax stood in shock as he watched his love cry for another man as she tried to help him off the ground. Nina finally got Michael up and she looked over at Jax.

"Leave Jax! You have done enough damage!"

"Nina-"

"I said leave!" she screamed her brown eyes shooting daggers at him. Jax retreated feeling numb. Did he just lose the woman he loved?

* * *

_**M/N: Nina is pissing me off!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Quick update. Hope you enjoy.**_

Hazing Chapter 23

* * *

Nina paced the hospital waiting room as a doctor stitched Michael up.

"So your boyfriend did this to my son?" Michael's mother Teresa asked Nina.

"Yes." Nina answered stopping in her tracks.

"Why are you hanging around my son if you have a boyfriend?"

"We are classmates and friends." Nina explained.

"You are more than that to him. He told me about you."

"It was never my intention for him to have feelings for me other than friendship."

"Whether it was your intention or not he has fallen for you and you let it happen. You are playing with people's lives. We will press charges against your boyfriend." Teresa's voice started to rise.

"Ma'am with all due respect I don't think you would want to do that. Michael is my friend and I care for him and I would hate to see anything else happen to him."

"Are you threatening us?"

"No ma'am I am not."

"You think you and your little boyfriend can get away with this?"

Nina realized the woman had no idea who Jax was. She must think he is another young college student.

"Mom! Mom!" Michael's older brother called to his mom. He got up and showed his mom his phone.

Teresa watched a video that was sent to her son of Jax beating her youngest son to a pulp. She gasp when she saw Jax and his cut. She looked up at Nina horrified.

"He is your boyfriend?" Teresa showed Nina the video. Nina quickly glanced at it and shook her head yes to confirm. "You stay away from my son!"

"Can I at least see him for a second?" Nina pleaded.

"You and your thug boyfriend stay away from my son!" Teresa shouted causing Nina to shrink away. "Leave us be!"

"Ok…ok." Nina grabbed her purse and left the hospital realizing she just lost a friend.

* * *

Nina sighed with relief on the way home from picking up Lily from Gemma's. Gemma had no idea what had happen between her and Jax earlier but she knew Gemma would find out soon enough. Nina will have to get her parents to watch Lily the next few days because she knew Gemma would rip her to shreds. Nina's relief was short lived when she pulled up to her apartment. Jax bike was parked outside.

_Shit!_

"Why are you here Jax?" Nina asked as she saw Jax sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"You need to tell me what the fuck is going on!" Jax stood up from the couch and walked toward Nina.

"Language Jax!" Nina whispered angrily at him. Jax bit his tongue as he slowly lifted Lily from Nina's arms. She had fallen asleep in the car. Jax kissed her cheeks, took her into the bedroom and laid her in the middle of the bed. Nina took the opportunity to change into some lounge clothes as Jax sat at the edge of the bed watching her in silence. Finally dress Nina ignored Jax and walked back into the living room, grabbed her book bag and threw the books she needed for homework on the kitchen table.

"So you just going to ignore me?" Nina heard Jax ask behind her. Nina turned around and looked at Jax. He had specks of blood from Michael on his white t-shirt and his knuckles were red and swollen.

"Why would you go after him like that Jax? I told you we were just friends. He had to get multiple stitches because of you."

"He better be glad I didn't kill him." Jax started to become angry again and Nina rolled her eyes at him. He was being dramatic she thought as she turned around to sit down and start on homework. Jax grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Don't you fuckin dismiss me! Do you think this is a joke Nina? You can't fuck with me like this!"

"I have homework Jax."

"I don't give a damn about your homework. I need to know if I am losing you and my family."

Nina let out a long sigh and stepped away from Jax only to have him grab her arm and pull her to him.

"Am I losing you Nina?" Nina heard fear in his voice. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and saw hurt. She did not mean to hurt him. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. "Please talk to me Nina."

Nina sat on the couch and Jax sat beside her looking at her for answers.

"Starting school again I realized I missed out on so much." Nina told Jax. "I got pregnant with Lily, had to leave school, deal with the ordeal of being kidnapped, deal with Tara, your club and your mom who hated me at first. It was a lot Jax that was thrown at me. The most worry I had when I met you was passing my college exams."

"So are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"I didn't say that Jax. I just want to be a college student for change."

"You are not just a college student Nina. You can't go back in time. You are the mother of my child, you are my old lady and I want you to be my wife."

Nina's mouth fell open in shock.

"You want what?" She asked hoarsely.

"I want you to be my wife, I want you to look at the houses I circled in the magazine I gave you and pick a house for us to all live under the same roof."

Nina jumped up from the couch.

"Jax this is way too fast." Nina's voice was shaking.

"I did everything you asked for Nina and now I am being punished for it."

Nina looked over at Jax.

"I'm not punishing you Jax. I just don't know if I am ready."

Jax stood up from the couch and walked over to Nina.

"Do you love me?" He asked as his fingers caressed her cheek.

"You know I do." She whispered.

"Then that is all that matters. Unless you are in love with someone else."

"Don't start Jax. I told you he was just a friend…nothing more."

"Well you need to tell him that. I saw the way he was looking at you. It pissed me off."

"I didn't mean for him to like me like that. It was just nice to have someone to talk to about academic life. I guess I may have led him on a little to be honest."

Jax face started to turn a shade of red and he clenched his jaw.

"I am going to pretend I did not hear that last part because if I get angrier at you I might do something I regret."

Nina felt the heat radiating off Jax and she knew he was fighting hard not to react to what she just told him.

"I better go." Jax stepped away from Nina and grabbed his cut. Nina watched him put on his cut, grab his gun off the table by the door and put it behind his back. "Nina I suggest you take the night and really think of what you want. Decide if you want to be with me. Do know whatever you decide I will be in Lily's life. She will not be raised by another man. I am her father. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Nina said softly. Jax stood at the door for a moment looking at Nina. He loved her so much and could not bear to think that he may be losing her.

"I will be back tomorrow." Jax said quickly before he opened the door and rushed out of Nina's apartment. Nina stared at the close door for a few minutes deep in thought. She was being selfish. She knew she was and she needed to stop. Jax was giving her everything a woman could ask for. He was in his daughter's life, he provided for her, he loved her and wanted to marry her. Why in the world would she give all that up just to try to live the so-called college life? So what if she missed a few parties, never went to homecoming or a football game. She was a mom and an old lady and she needed to act like it. Jax and Lily was her life now. She needed to raise her child, be a wife to Jax and finish school to get her degree so she can contribute to their household. Nina found herself smiling. She just decided she was going to marry Jax.

"Wow!" she whispered to herself. "I'm going to be a Teller." Nina quickly picked up her phone and dialed Jax. Jax feeling his phone vibrate pulled over to answer.

"Yeah." He shouted in the phone above the loud rumble of his bike.

"Come back." She told him.

"I'm on my way." Jax smiled as he hung up the phone and stuck it back in his cut. She finally came to her senses Jax thought as he turned around to head back to Nina's. He was so happy and deep in thought he did not see the car run the stop sign until it was too late to react. The car slammed into Jax sending him flying off his bike.


End file.
